L'Ancienne Salle Commune
by RedFaether
Summary: Ils ont rouvert la mémoire, mais ils ne connaissent pas l'Histoire. "Si nous ne pouvons la sortir de l'ombre, alors ainsi soit-il mais nous n'oublierons pas". Ceux qui avaient vécu là refusaient d'être oubliés. Mais peuvent-ils réellement réveiller l'Histoire quand un monstre pétrifie les élèves de Poudlard, alors qu'Harry est plus distant que jamais ?
1. Vain

**Une Lueur dans l'Ombre**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec le deuxième tome d'Une Lueur dans l'Ombre.**

 **Si vous n'avez pas lu** le premier, il s'intitule **Les Pièces Secrètes** , et je vous **conseille** de commencer par celui là, parce que **de nombreux éléments sont repris ici, qui nécessitent des références^^**

 **Sinon, re bienvenue, et en espérant que l'Ancienne Salle Commune vous plaira !**

 **L'univers, les personnages, certaines trames et quelques répliques appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je possède les OCs, et les intrigues parallèles.**

 **Avertissement** : Si le premier tome traitait de **sujets sensibles** , **celui là n'est pas mal non plus dans le genre**. Il est sombre et un peu violent. **Certains passages sont douloureux**.

Autre chose, qui n'a rien à voir, est ce que **SANS SPOILER** , ceux qui ont lu **The Cursed Child** sont d'accord avec moi : **Scorpius Malefoy n'a rien à faire dans la maison où il a été placé ?**

Il fallait que je m'exprime. Voilà^^

 **Enjoy )**

 **L'Ancienne Salle Commune**

Les habitants de Privet Drive aimaient particulièrement leurs logements tous si semblables les uns aux autres, les commérages entre voisins et leur quotidien anglais. Au fil des années, des amitiés factices se formaient, se brisaient, sans que l'on puisse statuer qu'une véritable complicité avait été installée avec son voisin de quelque côté que ce soit de la haie taillée à la hauteur réglementaire. En revanche, ces mêmes habitants n'aimaient pas particulièrement que leur quotidien soit dérangé par quoi que ce soit il s'agissait d'une vie tranquille à laquelle ils aspiraient sans que Lucifer Potter puisse les en blâmer. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne voulait pas de cette vie de lotissement rangée. Il aimait la disparité, les mystères et ce qui pouvait le sortir de son quotidien de vacances et de son ennui. Ses cheveux teints en mauve détonnaient dans les habitations résidentielles et il sentait parfois les regards des voisins sur lui sans savoir s'il en était heureux ou mortifié. Il éprouvait simplement une certaine satisfaction à ne pas être invisible.

Son oncle et sa tante vivaient au numéro 4 et la plupart du temps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtaient attention à lui et son cousin réclamait son attention lorsqu'il se lassait de jouer seul à l'ordinateur, pour l'envoyer bouillir à la moindre contrariété. L'enfant avait donc passé la majeure partie de ses vacances assis sur son lit à lire les chapitres d'Histoire de la Magie que le professeur fantôme qui leur enseignait la matière ne les avait pas fait étudier et à tourner les pages du plus grand ouvrage qu'il possédait sur les figures sorcières les plus importantes depuis le Moyen-Âge. L'année précédente, lui et son meilleur –et seul, certes- ami avaient découvert que la salle commune de leur maison n'avait pas toujours été située à l'endroit où tous les Poufsouffles avaient désormais l'habitude de se rendre. Leur école de magie était pleine de passages secrets et de mystères et ils avaient ouvert par hasard l'ancienne salle commune désaffectée. Si le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle ne les avait pas empêchés de connaître la vérité, il leur avait cependant déconseillé de la dévoiler à ceux qui n'avaient pas connaissance de la salle ou de l'histoire. Un seul dortoir avait toujours les noms d'inscrits sur sa porte, celui des septièmes années, et ils tournaient dans la tête de Lucifer. _William Davis. Alexan Lupin. Duncan Rey-Tudor. Cygnus Weber._ Outre le fait que Cygnus Weber partageait ostensiblement un lien de parenté avec son meilleur ami, sa curiosité insatiable le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur ces derniers occupants. Il tournait donc les pages avec ferveur et concentration, tentant de se concentrer sur le XVIème siècle… mais chaque fois il lisait une note de bas de page, retournait en arrière, avançait, étudiait les encadrés et sa recherche n'avait jusque ici pas été fructueuse.

Il avait déjà presque fini ses devoirs de vacances, ayant eu un mois entier pour étudier. A sa plus grande frustration, il n'avait pu obtenir les éclaircissements et les recherches complémentaires qu'il jugeait nécessaires. Si son oncle avait emmené Dudley à Londres pour voir un match de Criquet, le jeune sorcier avait été fusillé du regard clair de sa tante lorsqu'il avait formulé la demande de se rendre à Charing Cross, même seul. Noah lui écrivait mais il n'était pas autorisé à sortir le moindre ouvrage de la demeure familiale. Les lettres de son ami étaient néanmoins un réconfort puissant et une source de joie venant illuminer ses vacances mornes. Le jeune Weber n'avait été en mesure de le recevoir chez lui en raison d'une crise familiale étendue, mais son père lui avait promis que Lucifer serait le bienvenu l'année suivante. Le garçon regrettait de ne pas être en mesure de voir Noah deux mois durant, mais ce n'était pas si terrible… la plupart de ses journées s'écoulaient dans le brouillard, entre un faible mal de tête et une frustration due à l'indifférence dont les habitants de la maison faisaient preuve à son égard.

.

Il s'agissait de la dernière journée où Lucifer aurait onze ans. Comme tant d'autres, il avait décidé de les passer dans sa chambre avant de prendre rapidement l'air dans l'après-midi et d'aider sa tante à préparer les repas. Tournant les pages de son livre, il gratouillait la tête de son chat en lisant les encadrés. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il sauta volontairement la page de Nicolas Flamel, redoutant de voir apparaître les chiffres _1992_ à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant un point d'interrogation. L'alchimiste avait décidé de détruire sa Pierre Philosophale après que Voldemort ait failli s'en emparer pour revenir au pouvoir. Il soupira et sauta une bonne centaine de pages, se retrouvant à la fin du XXème siècle. De leur siècle, et plus précisément, au début des années 1980s.

Sous ses yeux, un balai à la main, les cheveux si ébouriffés qu'ils semblaient être pris dans une tempête, se tenait Harry, qui braquait ses yeux émeraudes sur lui, frottant sa cicatrice de sa main libre. Lucifer sentit sa gorge se nouer et passa un doigt sur la photographie. Son jumeau avait accepté son aide lorsqu'ils avaient tenté d'arrêter Voldemort dans sa tentative de larcin, et il avait eut l'espoir que leurs relations s'améliorent. Harry l'avait défendu face à leur père, lui avait souri, mais c'était le dernier réel lien qu'ils avaient eu. Depuis le début des vacances, il ne lui avait pas même envoyé une lettre, et Lucifer avait cédé à la tentation de lui écrire pas même une semaine après que l'été ait commencé, rongé par l'anxiété. Son frère n'avait pas répondu et le rouquin en avait été trop blessé pour trouver l'énergie d'en écrire une seconde. Il tentait d'ignorer également la pointe dans sa gorge lorsqu'il songeait que James ne lui avait pas écrit non plus, et devait se répéter qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait Noah pour repousser le brouillard au maximum. Refermant brutalement le livre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine.

Pétunia était occupée à couper des tomates en cube et lui indiqua une courgette du menton en le voyant arriver. L'enfant attrapa un couteau et s'attela à la tâche sans même regarder sa tante, n'osant lui demander si quelque chose était arrivé. Elle travaillait sur le plan de travail, d'ordinaire, lui tournant le dos et ne répondant que ponctuellement si jamais il lui adressait la parole. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, leurs échanges étaient étranges. Elle l'avait questionné sur le fait d'être dans l'ombre, au tout début, avait répondu trois fois lorsqu'il avait mentionné Harry –dont une pour la lettre à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu. Lucifer en avait été tourmenté à un point où il n'était plus parvenu à garder l'information pour lui, et Noah ne lui avait répondu qu'une journée plus tard-. Mais elle lui jetait parfois des regards qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos et plein d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il faillit se couper le doigt et se morigéna violemment intérieurement. Il profitait normalement de ces moments de cuisine pour s'efforcer de se concentrer sur sa tâche afin de parvenir à de bons résultats en potion.

La Magie lui manquait terriblement et son esprit non stimulé le harcelait, s'emplissait de questions et de souvenirs aussi douloureux qu'intenses.

-A quelle heure James vient-il te chercher demain ? s'enquit sa tante d'une voix neutre.

Lucifer faillit en lâcher le couteau, et ses jointures blanchirent fortement.

-Il ne vient pas, répondit-il douloureusement. Je suppose qu'il m'enverra une lettre au début du mois d'Août.

Il entendit les bruits de cuisine cesser et sentit le regard de sa tante rivé sur lui, l'obligeant à finalement lever les yeux de sa courgette. Son expression était indéchiffrable, et il s'efforça d'occulter la douleur que l'absence de son père provoquait.

-Nous avons du monde demain, déclara finalement Pétunia. Ton aide en cuisine est souhaitée, et tu devrais mettre des habits convenables.

L'enfant s'obligea à reconnaître que son oncle et sa tante ne devaient pas s'attendre à l'avoir pour son anniversaire, et qu'ils avaient donc choisi cette date dans un autre but que le blesser et le faire se sentir indésirable, mais il ne put empêcher son estomac de se retourner.

-Qui accueillons-nous ? demanda-t-il pour retrouver une contenance.

-De futurs clients de Vernon, les Masons.

Lucifer se souvenait d'avoir entendu son oncle en parler, au cours d'un dîner, comme le plus gros contrat de sa carrière et il hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa cuisine. Savoir que sa tante appréciait son aide le réconfortait, et il serait présent au repas, ce qui était au moins la promesse d'un bon dîner pour ce jour qui aurait dû être spécial. Mais il ne l'était que pour Harry, parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux et que d'eux deux, Harry était le Sauveur et le Survivant. Il était celui qui comptait le plus aux yeux du monde sorcier qui ignorait jusqu'à son existence, comme à ceux de James qui le pensait jaloux, assoiffé de gloire, et moins digne que son frère.

-Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

La question de sa tante fusa, le laissant interdit durant quelques secondes. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il savait qu'ils l'avaient accueilli sous leur toit et qu'il leur devait le respect… Pétunia haïssait tout ce qui se rapportait à la Magie, il était impensable qu'elle parle de Poudlard.

-Lily était à Gryffondor, ajouta sa tante, rendant le garçon un peu plus confus. Si je me souviens bien, James également, et leurs valeurs étaient le courage, la force et la capacité d'être une tête brûlée.

Ses derniers mots étaient crachés, remplis d'amertume et Lucifer remarqua qu'elle ignorait sans doute la réelle signification des maisons, mais cela n'importait que peu…

-Je suis à Poufsouffle. C'est une maison qui met en valeur la loyauté, l'honnêteté et le labeur.

Il repensa à la salle commune chaleureuse et aimante, aux plantes intrigantes et expérimentales et aux soirées passées avec Noah, blottis dans un fauteuil, et une douce chaleur se répandit en lui.

-James doit être déçu, commenta sa tante, acerbe.

Le jeune sorcier eut l'impression de prendre un énième coup.

-Harry est à Gryffondor, répondit-il à mi-voix. Mais il est déçu, oui.

-La loyauté et l'honnêteté sont des valeurs bien plus louables, rétorqua la femme.

Il écarquilla ses yeux bruns, stupéfait devant le compliment dissimulé. Jamais encore on ne l'avait complimenté pour sa répartition.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Pétunia ne répondit pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

.

Lucifer ne se plaignait pas de passer sa journée d'anniversaire dans la cuisine, bien que l'Oncle Vernon au dîner de la veille lui ait fait comprendre son insatisfaction de le compter dans sa maison pour le dîner devant sceller la plus grande affaire de sa vie. Il aimait la sensation de s'améliorer et de travailler pour une réelle cause. Alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambre aux alentours de midi, il accueillit l'effraie de Noah avec un sourire, lui caressa les plumes et écarquilla les yeux devant le paquet et la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami écrive, mais pas à recevoir de cadeaux. Il observa longuement le paquet, puis le posa sur sa table de chevet, déterminé à l'ouvrir une fois le dîner terminé. Ce serait une source de réconfort et d'espoir. Il posa également la lettre dessus et proposa à l'effraie de se reposer. Noah l'avait hérité de son père, et la chouette se faisait un peu vieux. Lucifer avait longuement médité sur son nom –Cygne-, depuis la découverte de l'ancienne salle commune. Ce mot semblait revenir tout le temps, symbole des vieilles maisons de sang-pur.

.

Dudley avait accueilli les Masons avec emphase, et son comportement emprunté détonnait avec sa corpulence maladroite et ses manières habituelles. Malgré tout, Pétunia et Vernon semblaient incroyablement fiers. Les adultes discutaient, blaguaient, avec une attitude pompeuse et des manières fausses. Du point de vue de l'Oncle Vernon, la soirée se déroulait sans doute de la meilleure manière possible –en comptant la présence de son monstrueux neveu-. Mais jamais Lucifer ne s'était sentit aussi mal à l'aise, pas même lorsqu'il passait du temps en compagnie de James et Harry. Les faux compliments et les couardises sociétaires lui provoquaient de désagréables nœuds à l'estomac alors que sa nature le poussait à se toujours montrer le plus honnête possible. Les miaulements de Korrigan, enfermé dans sa chambre car Mrs Mason était allergiques aux animaux et terrifiée par les volatiles, le torturaient car il savait que son chat le lui ferait payer et les regards de son oncle à chaque nouvelle plainte le tétanisait. Il savait également qu'il avait intérêt à ce que Cygne ne s'impatiente pas et qu'Audelune n'apparaisse pas soudainement. Du reste, nul ne prêtait attention à lui et il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il redoutait autant la présence de la chouette de son père que son absence.

.

Et puis, soudainement, une sensation de poignard qui s'enfonce dans son cœur le plia en deux et de la sauce se répandit sur toute la table. Mrs Mason se leva soudainement, indignée de voir sa superbe robe tâchée. Lucifer tenta de se relever tant bien que mal mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et sa vision était floue. Il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer et son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Il entendit très vaguement les excuses de Vernon et sentit les doigts de sa tante se refermer sur son épaule pour le relever. Elle le força sans ménagement à se mettre sur ses jambes alors qu'il les sentait à peine et le traîna près du placard sous l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-elle.

Ses poumons refusaient toujours de lui obéir et des larmes de panique et de douleur roulaient sur ses joues. Il secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

-Si tu ruines cette soirée, Vernon ne te le pardonnera jamais, l'avertit-elle, glaciale.

Il sentit un cri monter dans sa poitrine et s'efforça de le réprimer. Sans avertissement, Pétunia le gifla.

Il en fut tellement surpris que sa bouche s'ouvrit et qu'il réussit enfin à respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours et il s'appuyait contre le placard, mais les brumes commençaient à se dissiper dans son esprit.

-Je ne sais pas, coassa-t-il.

-Tu ferais mieux de monter.

La douleur dans son cœur se fit plus vive mais son corps commençait enfin à lui répondre. Il hocha la tête.

-Dis-leur… Je suis navré, je me suis senti mal, je ne voulais pas…

Elle hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, et il monta les marches tant bien que mal. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'effondra, roulé en boule et les mains serrées sur son cœur douloureux, le corps secoué de sanglots. Sa vie ressemblerait-elle toujours à un tel enfer, où il n'avait pas sa place ? Pourquoi James ne lui avait-il toujours pas écrit ? Mais comme en réponse à sa dernière interrogation, Audelune entra par la fenêtre. Cygne, très fier, lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

La femelle le mordilla affectueusement et tendit la patte afin qu'il prenne sa lettre. Il la remercia, se promettant d'acheter du _Miamhibou_ sur le Chemin de Traverse –si James daignait un jour venir le chercher-. Puis il ouvrit aussitôt le parchemin.

 _Lucifer,_

 _Nous avons eu des différents et je n'approuve toujours pas ton comportement de l'année dernière, mais tu demeures mon fils, et tu grandis. Aujourd'hui signe le début de tes douze ans et tu gagneras sans doute en maturité._

 _Harry et moi ne partons qu'une semaine, début Août, je viendrais donc te chercher le 15 Août vers dix heures du matin. Il me semble que cet horaire convient aux Dursleys._

 _Nous aurons quelques activités de prévues durant ces deux dernières semaines, bien entendu, entre les séances d'entraînement d'Harry. Etant donné que nous avons l'année précédente eu la preuve que Voldemort n'était pas réellement mort, il doit recevoir une formation complémentaire, que mes compétences d'Auror peuvent lui dispenser. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de ne plus l'encombrer, n'est-ce pas ? Il est possible que je te demande ton attention une ou deux fois, afin de t'enseigner quelques bases destinées à le protéger._

 _Harry n'est pas très en forme en ce moment, je te demande donc de lui manifester ton soutien et de le ménager._

 _Nous nous verrons bientôt, Lucifer, et j'espère que tu pourras combler mes attentes –mais puisque tu es mon fils, ce sera sans doute le cas._

 _Ton père,_

 _James Potter_

L'enfant mordit rageusement son oreiller et s'empêcha de planter ses ongles dans ses poignets ou ses paumes. Il frappa son matelas le plus fort possible, des larmes de rage brûlant ses yeux et la poitrine enflammée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis sur le bord de son lit, pantelant. James n'aurait-il d'yeux que pour Harry, encore et toujours ? Etait-ce si compliqué de lui souhaiter simplement un joyeux anniversaire ? A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il passa une manche sur ses yeux et lâcha un rire amer et méprisant envers lui-même. Puis il accueillit avec joie Korrigan sur ses genoux et se laissa bercer par son doux ronronnement jusqu'à finalement s'endormir.

.

Lorsque les Masons furent partis, Pétunia ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son neveu, éteignit la lumière et déposa un paquet sur le sol.

.

Comme l'année précédente, dès qu'il sut que son père allait venir le chercher, Lucifer vécut dans une attente brumeuse. Il ne s'enfermait néanmoins pas dans les mêmes illusions, celles d'avoir une famille et un père et un jumeau qui l'aiment. Mais il songeait au monde de la magie qu'il allait retrouver et aux accessoires qu'il pourrait acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ses pensées tournaient également beaucoup autour d'Harry. L'année précédente, juste avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Quirell, son jumeau avait admis qu'il était heureux de sa présence, puis, à l'infirmerie, il l'avait défendu contre leur père. Alors peut-être que, malgré la distance dont son frère avait toujours fait preuve, ces deux semaines passées ensembles pourraient les rapprocher. Tous deux ne se connaissaient finalement que très peu…

.

En dehors de cette appréhension mêlée d'excitation, Lucifer se confortait grâce aux quelques éléments dont il disposait. Les lettres de Noah, dont la dernière évoquait « quelque chose d'incroyable, mais je désire t'en parler en face », lui réchauffaient toujours le cœur et faisaient naître des sourires sur son visage encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire des cerises confites et un set de plumes à encre changeant de couleurs selon différents critères. Il les avait ouvert le lendemain, ainsi que le cadeau provenant de sa tante qui l'avait laissé bouche-bée –il s'agissait d'une teinture pourpre et de lentilles émeraudes. Il n'avait encore utilisé ni l'un, ni l'autre, afin de ne pas irriter son oncle.

.

Dudley passait un temps conséquent dehors en compagnie de ses amis de Smelting, pourchassant les chats et oiseaux à l'aide de sa cane. Un avertissement glacial de Lucifer l'avait dissuadé de prendre Korrigan comme cobaye –bien que la boule de poils roux et blancs ait sans doute pu se débrouiller seule. Son cousin le craignait, à présent qu'il était entré à Poudlard, ce qui rendait ses journées un peu plus mornes. Il avait stratégiquement omis de mentionner que la magie n'était pas autorisée en dehors de l'école afin d'assurer sa sécurité, mais le prix à payer en était la solitude. La réaction de Vernon après son malaise au dîner en compagnie des Masons avait d'ailleurs sans doute été amoindrie par la peur des représailles de James ou de la Magie. Audelune avait été aperçue par le couple alors qu'ils ressortaient, causant un vif dégoût à Mrs Mason, mais surtout, un contrat plus attrayant avait été conclu avec un autre client. Lucifer n'était donc pas la source de l'échec de son oncle, à son plus grand soulagement car sa fureur aurait sans doute été si grande que même une menace magique n'aurait réussi à l'endiguer.

.

James fut là à dix heures précises le quinze Août. Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, Lucifer sentit sa gorge se nouer d'appréhension, et il serra Korrigan un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il n'était pas descendu déjeuner, préférant s'occuper de teindre ses cheveux en pourpres. Cela irriterait certes son père, mais sa tante verrait qu'il avait apprécié son cadeau. Il jugea néanmoins préférable de ne pas porter les lentilles vertes –James aurait trouvé un moyen de dire qu'il désirait ressembler à Harry et leur rappeler douloureusement Lily. Quelqu'un –Pétunia, sans doute- alla ouvrir la porte, et il se saisit de ses affaires de classes et incita Korrigan à le suivre dans les escaliers. Son cœur se serra quand il constata qu'Harry n'était pas venu, et une partie de lui s'étonna d'avoir eu cet espoir.

-Bonjour James, déclara-t-il en arrivant dans l'entrée, luttant pour garder une voix égale.

Son père n'avait pas changé. Le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres fondit lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux de son fils.

-Lucifer.

Une étincelle sombre s'alluma dans son regard, et l'enfant éprouva un profond remords l'espace d'un instant. Avait-ce été une si bonne idée ? Avait-il déçu son père une nouvelle fois alors qu'il avait remis des espoirs en lui ? Avait-il tout gâché ? Il refoula ses larmes et esquissa un sourire en se baissant pour attraper son chat. Il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de sa tante, et intercepta son coup de menton. Une vague de chaleur reconnaissante monta en lui, et il attrapa le bras de son père.

-Bonne fin de vacances, et à l'année prochaine, murmura-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Puis il fut pris dans le transplanage d'escorte.

.

Harry était assis à la haute table de bois lorsque James et Lucifer arrivèrent au Manoir de Godric's Hollow. Il leva les yeux sur son jumeau, le salua, puis retourna à son parchemin, mordillant pensivement le bout de sa plume alors qu'il réfléchissait ostensiblement à la façon dont tourner sa phrase. Lucifer s'efforça de ne pas être blessé par son attitude et de se convaincre qu'il travaillait et ne devait pas se déconcentrer.

-Tu t'en sors Harry ? demanda James avec tendresse en ébouriffant ses cheveux de jais.

-Non. Comment suis-je sensé faire la différence entre Gorbac le Hargneux et Fourbel le Grognant ? maugréa l'enfant en raturant furieusement son parchemin.

Son père éclata de rire.

-Nous sommes tous passés par là, Harry.

Lucifer sentit sa gorge se nouer et se tança intérieurement. Il s'attendait à ce que cela se passe comme cela, il n'avait rien espéré, et pourtant… pourtant, être ignoré de la sorte, sentir qu'il n'appartenait pas à ces lieux et qu'ici n'était pas sa place n'en demeurait pas moins douloureux. Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de monter et entreprit de monter ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis afin de les y installer pour les deux semaines où il y vivrait.

.

Avec le temps, Korrigan était devenu légèrement moins irascible à l'idée d'être enfermé, et, sentant la détresse de l'humain, il ne fila pas sous le lit ni dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de la maison. Il se roula plutôt en boule sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à rester assis et à le caresser. La main de Lucifer, au début tremblante et mal assurée, se fit plus régulière en même temps que sa respiration et il commença à se détendre. Il songea que son chat était peut-être claustrophobe, une théorie dont il avait débattu avec Noah et qui les amusait tous deux beaucoup. Enfin, après avoir arrangé à sa manière le peu de bagages dont il disposait, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. James avait quitté la pièce principale, s'étant sans doute rendu dans la cuisine afin de préparer des boissons… Harry demeurait penché sur son parchemin, sa jambe droite cognant nerveusement le coin de la table à intervalles rapides et réguliers. Profitant de l'absence de leur père, il se hissa sur le tabouret situé à sa gauche. Il regarda la main de son frère, noircie d'encre, tracer des mots sur le parchemin d'une écriture crispée. Longtemps. Il désirait lui parler, mais ignorait comment il réagirait. L'année précédente, ils avaient réussi à échapper à Voldemort ensemble et Harry l'avait défendu devant James… Mais Harry ne lui avait pas écrit une seule fois durant le mois de Juillet et l'avait accueilli avec la même indifférence qui avait caractérisé leurs échanges à Poudlard. Lucifer s'humecta les lèvres, son cœur cognant violemment contre les parois de sa poitrine… Il devait lui parler. Ils étaient jumeaux et ils se connaissaient à peine.

-Harry… As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Tant de choses auraient dû être dites à la place de cette phrase stupide et anodine. Pourquoi James dit-il que tu ne vas pas bien ? Sommes-nous condamnés à demeurer de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre ? Es-tu toujours convaincu que j'ai voulu voler ta gloire ? Ma vie t'importe-t-elle rien qu'un peu ? Il soupira et déglutit difficilement, tentant de faire disparaître la désagréable sensation de sa gorge douloureuse.

-J'ai presque fini, répondit platement son frère.

-As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

Il devait trouver un sujet de conversation rapidement. Il devait parler avec Harry… Son jumeau leva enfin ses yeux émeraude vers lui, et il détailla ses cheveux pourpres avec une moue.

-C'est très féminin…

-Je trouve que la couleur me va plutôt bien, se défendit aussitôt son frère.

Il le regretta profondément, mais ses réflexes avaient pris le dessus. Pourquoi son père et son frère devaient-ils critiquer ses choix comme l'oncle Vernon le faisait ?

-Papa a dû être peiné, rétorqua brusquement Harry. Maman…

Il détourna la tête un instant, passa une main sur son visage avant de hausser les épaules.

-De toutes manières, tu t'en moques, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucifer se prit la phrase en pleine figure, comme à son habitude. Avait-il, encore une fois, trahi la mémoire de Lily ? Il avait honoré sa tante, la sœur de leur mère… Ses pensés devenaient confuses et il en vint à espérer que James revienne et mette un terme à la conversation avant de réaliser que cela n'arrangerait pas forcément les choses.

-Si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais pu aller passer les dernières semaines chez Ron.

Les prunelles d'Harry étincelaient de colère à présent. De toute évidence, lui non plus n'avait pas eu envie de s'étendre sur le sujet… Et il ne désirait pas que son jumeau fût là.

-N'as-tu pas pu le faire en Juillet ? murmura son frère.

Il le sentit se raidir soudainement et ses mains se crispèrent tant que sa plume répandit des tâches d'encre sur son parchemin.

-Je devais m'exercer en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal maintenant que nous avons la preuve que Voldemort peut ressurgir.

Lucifer hocha la tête.

-A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller ranger mes affaires et faire un tour en balai. Mes amis me manquent, et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air pour l'oublier.

Il se détourna ostensiblement de son frère qui inspira profondément et s'efforça de demeurer de marbre. Il était indésirable à Harry, et celui-ci venait de violemment lui faire comprendre. La douleur familière de sa poitrine revint, plus forte que jamais et il serra ses ongles sur ses poignets.

.

La discussion autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille ne fut pas plus engageante que l'année précédente. Cet arôme faisait partie des choses que le rouquin détestait le plus sentir sur sa langue et il éprouva bien des difficultés à finir poliment son verre afin que son père ne se montre pas plus déçu qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Harry et James évoquèrent des souvenirs de vacances, toujours enfermés dans leur monde diptyque. Les pensées de Lucifer dérivèrent vers son meilleur ami puis vers Susan, Sally-Ann, Hannah, Ernie, Justin… La chaleureuse atmosphère de sa salle commune se propagea de ses souvenirs jusqu'à son cœur et ses muscles se desserrèrent lentement.

.

La vie avec James et Harry n'aurait pas dû être plus difficile à soutenir que les années passées chez les Dursleys. Lucifer était habitué à s'effacer, à ce qu'on lui manifeste une certaine indifférence, à ne pas avoir la sensation d'appartenir à une famille. Néanmoins, en compagnie de son père et de son jumeau, il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Un fol espoir continuait d'habiter son cœur, quoi qu'il arrive, et il cherchait sans cesse des sujets de conversations qui pourraient le rapprocher d'Harry, des actions qui pourraient attirer en bien l'attention de James. Il parla de Noah et de l'invitation qui lui serait sans doute faite l'année prochaine. Harry enchaîna sur son envie de voir Ron, et James soupira. Il tenta d'évoquer des souvenirs de Lily, mû par un profond désir de connaître la mère qui avait donné sa vie pour que lui et son frère vivent. Il reçu deux regards brûlant de fureur et de peine. Au cinquième jour, il abdiqua et décida de demeurer dans sa chambre afin de relire les devoirs qu'il devrait rendre le lendemain de la rentrée.

.

Après le déjeuner, il alla frapper à la porte de son frère, qui s'était isolé.

-Entre, lança Harry.

Sa voix paraissait teintée de soulagement, mais une expression stupéfaite se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut son jumeau. Son regard s'assombrit. Lucifer repoussa doucement la porte et s'avança lentement, mal à l'aise. Harry ne décocha pas un mot, et le rouquin s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il peinait à supporter le poids du silence mais avait épuisé tous les sujets banals au cours des heures passées au Manoir Potter. Son regard analysa la chambre, qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir lors de son premier séjour. Face à la porte se tenait un psyché sculpté, qui lui fit penser au Miroir du Risèd. Il repoussa les souvenirs au loin. Le placard contenant la garde robe d'Harry occupait la majeure partie du mur en face de son lit, et était recouvert de poster en tous genre, allant de joueurs de Quidditch volant sur leur balai à deux sorciers s'affrontant joyeusement en duel. Les murs rouge et or donnaient à Lucifer l'impression d'étouffer, mais son jumeau devait s'y sentir bien. La couverture verte de son lit représentait un terrain de quidditch et un énorme vif d'or y avait été brodé. Au dessus, sur les murs, on discernait divers billets pour des matchs, certains signés, et de nombreuses photos de James et Harry. Une seule, sur la table de chevet, représentait Lily. Et une autre, deux adultes et deux bébés souriants… Le cœur de Lucifer bondit et il se mordit violemment la lèvre. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir correctement les photographies, mais une pulsion dans ses veines le poussait à s'approcher… Harry le laisserait-il faire ? Ou considérerait-il que cela ne le regardait pas ? Qu'il se fichait de leur mère ?

-Puis-je…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Harry posa deux prunelles indifférentes sur lui, et le garçon se leva pour aller s'agenouiller devant la table de nuit.

Lily était magnifique. Jeune, avec de doux traits qu'il pouvait retrouver lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux roux chatoyaient au soleil, crinière enflammée alors qu'elle riait. Le sel des larmes lui brûla les yeux et il les déplaça sur la photo annexe. Sa respiration se suspendit. Il s'agissait de Lily et James. Heureux. Ensemble. Se tenant la main. Et chacun, tenant sur la hanche… deux enfants, qui riaient et grimaçaient. Hypnotisé, Lucifer leva une main…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Harry le sortit de sa transe.

-Je… Harry…

Il maudit sa gorge douloureuse et inspira profondément.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu de photo de moi.

L'aveu coupa court à tout reproche que son jumeau aurait voulu lui faire. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Ne touche pas à mes affaires, s'il te plaît.

En soupirant, Lucifer revint à ses côtés. Il songea à Noah, à Poufsouffle, à ses valeurs. Le souvenir de la calme présence de son meilleur ami et de ses yeux clairs et limpides le convainquit de tenter autre chose, plus direct.

-Harry, nous sommes jumeaux et nous ne nous connaissons même pas.

Son frère haussa les épaules.

-Et à quoi cela servirait-il ? Nous nous côtoyons deux semaines par an, et nous ne sommes même pas dans la même maison à Poudlard.

La vieille souffrance revint serrer la poitrine de l'enfant, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à regretter sa répartition.

-Je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas une relation de frères, et ne l'aurons jamais.

Une gifle. Encore. La vue du rouquin se brouilla. Ses barrières cédèrent et sa colère se déversa soudainement.

-Tu étais heureux de m'avoir à tes côtés, l'année dernière, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Nous sommes jumeaux, tu ne peux rien y changer !

Harry parut un instant déstabilisé puis secoua la tête.

-Tu as été un obstacle pour moi. Qui a vaincu Voldemort ? Tu l'as griffé, et j'ai du le vaincre pour nous deux ! Encore !

Ainsi, les six semaines écoulées avaient suffi à retourner l'opinion de son frère contre lui. James y était-il pour quelque chose ?

-Je t'ai aidé ! J'ai participé à te sauver !

-Es-tu en train de dire que tu m'as sauvé ? Que tu as vaincu Voldemort ? Papa a raison, tu désires ma gloire.

Lucifer s'efforça de ne pas hurler. Leur père monterait sans doute aussitôt les escaliers.

-Non. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, et je ne l'ai pas vaincu, ni il y a douze ans, ni l'année dernière. Mais je t'ai aidé…

Etait-ce la vérité ? Sa voix se brisa. Puis il se souvint de son implication, de son vol sur le balai… Mais à quoi cela servirait-il d'argumenter ? Ces conversations ne menaient jamais à rien. Sous la colère, son vocabulaire se dégrada.

-Et même, le fait que nous ne soyons pas proches, cela ne t'empêche pas de me parler ! De répondre à mes lettres ! Je me suis inquiété, même si tu te fiches complètement de mon exis…

-Je ne les ais pas eues, d'accord ? hurla Harry.

Lucifer recula, les yeux écarquillés, coi.

-Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? murmura-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas eu tes lettres ! Ni celles de Ron, ou d'Hermione, ou de qui que ce soit ! Quelqu'un m'a subtilisé mon courrier, d'accord ? J'ai cru être seul, j'ai cru que mes amis n'étaient intéressés que par moi à l'école à cause de ma célébrité, et je n'ai même pas pu voir Ron ! Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu partes.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lucifer ne voulait pas faire à présent, c'était quitter la chambre. Il devait savoir.

-Harry… Qui… Voldemort ? Es-tu en danger ? James le sait-il ?

-Va-t-en, siffla son jumeau entre ses dents.

-Harry.

-C'était un elfe de maison, pour je ne sais quelle fabulation, d'accord ? Tu vas me laisser seul, maintenant ?

Le jeune Poufsouffle ignorait ce qu'était un elfe de maison, et tergiversait quant à laisser son frère seul, quand James frappa à la porte et entra.

-Pourquoi criez-vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux frères baissèrent simultanément la tête sans émettre un son. Leur père soupira.

-Lucifer, je t'avais demandé de ménager ton frère, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de le heurter ? Harry, il me semble t'avoir déjà indiqué que tu devrais te calmer un peu.

A la colère contre l'injustice se mêla la stupéfaction de voir le Survivant réprimandé… Mais après tout, James _avait_ éduqué Harry. Son frère n'était pas sans règles, et il respectait l'autorité. Le rouquin soupira avant de quitter la chambre.

.

Vivre au Manoir Potter n'avait pas que des inconvénients, car cela signifiait un retour dans le monde de la magie et une possibilité d'écrire plus souvent à ses amis. Lucifer avait ainsi emprunté Audelune afin de contacter Sally-Ann, sachant que la jeune Poufsouffle possédait également un chat et que ses parents sans magie n'avaient pas de hiboux. Les deux semaines lui permirent également de monter sur un balai tant qu'il ne volait pas trop haut, lorsque James était occupé par son travail d'Auror et que son frère s'ennuyait. La demeure possédait par ailleurs une bibliothèque confortable où il pouvait se réapprovisionner en lecture.

.

Harry s'entraînait tous les jours avec James, sur différents sujets. Son père lui apprenait ainsi à lancer de nombreux sorts qui pourraient s'avérer utiles, tant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'en Sortilèges. Lucifer aurait aimé assister à ces séances, mais lorsqu'il eût enfin trouvé le courage d'en formuler la demande à James, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il risquait de distraire Harry.

-Ne le prends pas comme un rejet, le tança l'homme. J'aurais besoin de toi durant la semaine, mais Harry doit se sentir entièrement en confiance dans son entraînement.

La dernière partie du discours fut sans doute la pire, et l'enfant resta assis sur le grand lit de la chambre d'amis, les jambes battant dans le vide, son chat se frottant à lui pour obtenir des caresses.

.

Leur père avait néanmoins prévu des sorties afin de pleinement profiter des vacances d'Eté, et il leur appris le samedi soir qu'ils iraient le lendemain assister à un match de Quiditch entre deux ligues, les Tornades de Churchill et les Ouragans de Dewey. Harry poussa un cri de joie et sauta de son tabouret pour venir enlacer maladroitement son père.

-Tu es le père le plus génial dont on puisse rêver ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'expression d'amour et de bonheur pur dans les yeux de James déchirèrent Lucifer en deux. Il était évident que l'homme aimait profondément son fils et la tendresse que ces deux là se manifestaient était touchante, mais elle lui rappela sans pitié que nul ne l'aimerait jamais avec cette ardeur, et que ce regard ne lui serait jamais adressé. Il n'appartenait pas à cette famille, et les deux Potter ne faisaient même pas exprès de le lui faire sentir. Pour la énième fois, il se demanda si Lily l'avait aimé.

.

Le match fut fascinant. Si les joueurs de Poudlard se débrouillaient bien, le professionnalisme des équipes officielles rendaient le jeu bien plus attrayant. Harry portait les couleurs des Tornades et lui et James brandissaient une bannière, hurlant et buvant de la bièraubeurre. Lucifer s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il ne détestait pas tous les breuvages sorciers, et la chaleur de celui-ci coulait agréablement dans sa gorge. Il s'enthousiasma en compagnie de son frère, et réussit à s'illusionner un instant sur sa place auprès de lui. Il goûta à la joie en sa compagnie, et se réjouit de la victoire des Tornades. James leur acheta un poster du joueur de leur choix et ils firent la queue pour le faire dédicacer. Dès que la rumeur se propagea que le Survivant avait soutenu l'équipe gagnante, un attroupement bien plus conséquent se forma, et les joueurs sortirent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de faire la queue, et le capitaine leur proposa de boire un verre en leur compagnie. Tous n'avaient presque d'yeux que pour Harry et sa cicatrice, et les photos prises seraient aussi bien pour le plaisir de l'un que les bénéfices de l'autre. Mais Lucifer profita de la lumière de son frère il rencontra également les joueurs et félicita l'un des batteurs pour son jeu et son sens de l'analyse, et le jeune homme signa son poster avec un sourire flatté.

-Es-tu à Serdaigle, Lucifer ? demanda-t-il.

Un instant décontenancé que ce parfait inconnu connaisse son nom, il secoua finalement la tête.

-Le Choixpeau a hésité, admit-il, mais ce fut Poufsouffle qui l'emporta.

-C'aurait été un honneur pour moi d'avoir le frère du Survivant dans ma maison, sourit le batteur, mais Poufsouffle est noble également.

 _« Ce fut un honneur de profiter de ton analyse, Lucifer, Jason Moon »_. La dédicace était d'autant plus belle qu'elle s'adressait entièrement à lui.

.

Ce fut la première fois que Lucifer comprit réellement pour quelle raison on pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir voler l'attention et la célébrité de son jumeau. Les passe-droits auxquels il avait droit, l'admiration et la joie de le rencontrer, le privilège de discuter avec des personnes qui l'admirait et qui sinon n'auraient jamais rien su de son existence… Ces avantages étaient enviables. Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, ce soir-là, se demandant s'il jalousait son jumeau pour les avantages de sa célébrité. Puis dans son esprit revinrent la pâleur de son frère avant de monter pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, sa maladresse première envers les enfants de son âge, le combat contre Voldemort et surtout, le sacrifice de Lily pour qu'il puisse vivre. La célébrité d'Harry Potter englobait tous ces éléments et il secoua doucement la tête sur son oreiller, ses mains s'emmêlant dans le doux poil de Korrigan.

-Je soutiendrais toujours Harry. En aucun cas je ne désirerais être à sa place, murmura-t-il.

Le flanc de l'animal se soulevait à intervalles réguliers et il prit inconsciemment le rythme avant de finalement plonger dans le sommeil.

.

Il ne restait désormais que quelques jours avant la rentrée. Père et fils étaient allés chercher leurs livres sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Lucifer avait pu remplir sa bourse de gallions avant de s'acheter deux nouveaux livres si étranges qu'il était presque certain de ne pas les trouver à la bibliothèque. L'un, sobre sans résumé extérieur, brillait dans le noir et sa lumière argentée lui avait rappelé le node protecteur de Poudlard. L'autre chantait dès qu'on l'ouvrait, changeant de mélodies en fonction des pages que l'on tournait. Il s'agissait d'un livre pour enfant, et il paraissait évident que la sévère Mrs Pince ne détenait pas ces ouvrages bruyants en rayon. James maugréa en achetant les livres de Lockart en double exemplaire, autant sur le prix que sur la quantité.

-Ta mère aurait gardé la tête sur les épaules face à ce dandy, lança-t-il à Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

La fierté qui luisit dans les yeux de son jumeau se propagea jusqu'à Lucifer ainsi que la satisfaction d'avoir obtenu un éclat de verre du mystère de cristal qui enveloppait Lily Potter. Il observa avec une moue la photo de l'homme qui clignait de l'œil sur ses couvertures. _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort. Vadrouilles avec les goules. Vacances avec les harpies,. Randonnées avec les trolls. Voyages avec les vampires. Promenades avec les loups-garous, Une année avec le Yéti_ … Au moins, ils en apprendraient sans doute beaucoup sur les créatures magiques, durant cette deuxième année.

.

Ce ne fut que le mercredi que James fit enfin appel à son deuxième fils pour qu'il se joigne à eux lors d'une séance d'entraînement de Harry. Lucifer se rendit dans la salle où s'enfermaient parfois son jumeau et leur père durant des heures. Elle était immaculée sur les murs à l'exception de cibles, de nombreuses lignes de différentes couleurs se chevauchaient sur le sol de lino blanc. Quelques coussins s'entassaient dans un coin, divers objets dans un autre.

-C'est ici que j'entraîne Harry, déclara James. Sa magie est mise à l'épreuve, non pas afin qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort en duel le moment venu car seules ses capacités naturelle lui serviront alors. L'essentiel est qu'il apprenne à se défendre et à se mouvoir pour affronter les dangers que les partisans de Voldemort pourraient vouloir le faire rencontrer, et qu'il puisse se défendre contre Voldemort si jamais ils venaient à se retrouver face à face, comme ce fut le cas l'année dernière. Harry doit avoir de la force et de l'endurance, de l'agilité et de la vivacité, et je l'élèverai au point des Aurors avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa majorité. Il en a les capacités.

Un orgueil de père dégoulinait de son discours, une fierté sans égale mais un peu trop poussée pour l'enfant de douze ans qu'était son garçon prodige. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise noire et sortit sa baguette de l'arrière de son jean.

-Maugrey m'aurait ensorcelé pour cela, commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil envers Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor laissa échapper un rire. Il se tenait sur le côté, sa propre baguette de houx à la main, en une tenue moldue composée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, bien plus pratiques pour bouger et se défendre en duel que les robes habituelles. James étant un Auror confirmé, il apparut cependant évident à Lucifer qu'il entraînait son fils à combattre dans toutes les tenues possibles.

-Tu es le jumeau d'Harry, Lucifer, et tu dois le supporter dans sa mission. Il est le Survivant, l'Elu, et pourrait donc théoriquement se charger de Voldemort seul. Néanmoins, Voldemort a des alliés et Harry a besoin d'alliés, de soutien, d'appuis. Je vais t'enseigner des bases afin que tu puisses le protéger.

James était charmant ainsi. Une aura d'assurance s'échappait de lui, son visage était très sérieux. Ses yeux derrière ses lunettes imposaient une puissance particulière, et il connaissait son sujet. Lucifer avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à l'un de leurs professeurs de Poudlard. L'étincelle dans le regard de son l'homme disparut néanmoins alors qu'il se posait sur les cheveux encore pourpres de l'enfant, puis sur son visage, pour le détailler entière.

-Le protéger ne sera possible que si tu ne le mets pas en danger, et qu'il n'est pas obligé de vous sauver tous deux, Lucifer. Tu dois dépasser ta jalousie et admettre qu'Harry se battra, qu'il sera célèbre et adulé pour cela, entends-tu ?

Le rouquin baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en s'efforçant de ne pas trop serrer les poings. Il essayait de s'habituer au discours de son père, conscient qu'il ne changerait pas.

-J'entends, souffla-t-il.

-Bien. Alors, mets-toi en garde.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, décontenancé, et tenta d'imiter la position de son frère.

-Non ! En garde, Lucifer ! Ne vous ont-ils pas appris à vous battre en duel, à Poudlard ?

Il secoua la tête, mortifié devant le ton hautain et déçu de son père. James soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Bon. Tant pis, j'imagine, nous allons reprendre les bases… Harry les as apprises dès qu'il fut en âge de marcher, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait ne pas les connaître…

Il marmonnait à moitié pour lui-même, et corrigea la position du jeune Poufsouffle. Puis il fit signe à Harry de se mettre sur la même ligne, et il commença à leur enseigner le sortilège de répulsion afin d'envoyer leur ennemi au loin.

.

La séance dura l'après-midi entière, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvinrent à un résultat entièrement concluant lorsque la nuit tomba. Ils avaient consacré une petite heure au sortilège de désarmement, d'une efficacité certaine également.

-C'est un sortilège de haut niveau, approuva James, mais il vous sera toujours utile. Maintenir un ennemi à distance, que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, peut nous sauver la vie.

Lucifer savourait la sensation de sa baguette dans sa main et de la magie qui s'y déversait. De toute évidence, l'Auror avait réussi à obtenir une dérogation au sein du ministère afin que ses deux enfants puissent utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Harry se révélait plus doué que lui, et s'attirait les louanges de James, mais il avait appris à jeter des sortilèges qui n'étaient pas de son niveau. Lucifer ferma les yeux et repoussa ses barrières au plus profond de lui, dans l'espoir de débloquer le sort. Le stress d'impressionner cet homme si assuré ne l'aidait pas à jeter le sortilège correctement. Il s'écoula encore de longues et pénibles minutes avant qu'il parvienne enfin à envoyer un lourd mannequin à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. James mit enfin un terme à la séance. Les deux garçons ruisselaient de sueur et Lucifer tremblait de fatigue. James avait également testé son endurance, mais il n'avait jamais réellement pratiqué de sport, préférant les activités plus calmes, et il avait surpris une nouvelle lueur de déception chez l'homme qui lui avait donné le jour.

.

James le fit également prendre part à la dernière séance d'Harry, promettant qu'après celle-ci, il jouirait d'un repos bien mérité. De toute évidence, Harry avait suivi un tel programme depuis le mois de Juillet et s'il paraissait fier de son savoir, Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de lui demander s'il ne regrettait pas de n'avoir pas pu se reposer réellement. Son jumeau le fusilla du regard.

-Je suis le Survivant. Ma vie s'écoule ainsi, et je serais, grâce à Papa, l'un des meilleurs de notre année. Je parviendrais peut-être même à battre Hermione !

La froideur de son frère lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Après deux semaines de cohabitation, ils ne s'entendaient pas mieux qu'auparavant.

-Harry est l'épée et tu es le bouclier, Lucifer ! Essaie d'apprendre ce sortilège le plus vite possible bon sang, il te faudra le renforcer au maximum par la suite !

Le sortilège du bouclier ne lui avait pas pris tant de temps que ça à apprendre, à peine une moitié de matinée, mais les sorts toujours plus puissants et rapides de James ne cessaient de le transpercer ou de le faire voler en éclat.

-Je croyais qu'Harry pourrait se débrouiller seul ! siffla l'enfant, à bout de nerfs.

Sa magie était poussée à ses limites et ses émotions dans leurs retranchements.

-Ron et Hermione sont bien plus proche de lui que moi ! cria-t-il. Pourquoi ne leur apprends-tu pas également ? Ron aurait été ravi de venir et Harry se serait délecté de sa présence ! La mienne le révulse !

Ce n'était certes pas la chose à dire. James rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de lui, dangereusement sombre.

-Harry t'apprécierait sans doute d'avantage si tu ne le suivait pas ainsi tout le temps et le laissait respirer, rétorqua-t-il, glacial. Il a été élevé en fils unique et tu dois comprendre son désarroi lorsque vous êtes tous les deux.

La nausée monta en lui et il ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard de James. Il voulait que la séance se termine, maintenant. Il voulait que ces vacances se terminent pour retrouver Noah et son calme, sa gentillesse et sa présence rassurante.

-Quant à Ron et Hermione, Lucifer, sache que ce ne sont que des amis. Les amis peuvent te trahir, et la mort de Lily en est la preuve et le rappel la plus piquante que nous puissions avoir. Maintenant, va prendre une douche. Le repas sera bientôt prêt.

Sur ces paroles amères, James le laissa seul dans la salle d'entraînement et la porte claqua derrière lui.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux gouttant sur ses épaules pâles, Lucifer aperçut James assis sur la terrasse en contrebas, Harry serré contre lui. Comme s'il avait blessé James par ses paroles. L'avait-il fait ? Ron et Hermione avaient soutenu Harry jusqu'au bout l'année précédente, comment leur père pouvait-il douter de leur loyauté ? Que s'était-il passé avec ses propres amis ? Les avaient-ils livrés tous les quatre à Voldemort, ou avaient-ils échoué à les défendre ? Il soupira et essuya l'eau un peu trop chaude et salée qui restait sur son visage. Deux semaines dans la vie des Potter, voilà ce qu'il représentait, et c'était toujours trop pour ce jumeau qui refusait leurs liens mais qu'il refusait d'abandonner. Et la quinzaine de jours qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble n'avait rien fait évoluer. Ses attentes, comme chaque fois, semblaient vaines.


	2. (In)visible

**Salut à tous !**

 **Voici un chapitre de rentrée !** L'intrigue principale commencera au prochain, en attendant, on retrouve ici tous les personnages qui n'apparaissaient pas précédemment !

 **Merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir…ou accueillir, pour certains^^**

 **Charlotte** : Tout d'abord, merci, autant pour tes compliments que pour tes conseils. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, je prends note, bien sûr, tout conseil est bon, et c'est vrai que Harry peut paraître avoir tout et Lucifer rien… Pourtant, c'est plus complexe. Harry n'a pas les amis, par exemple, il n'est pas très doué avec les autres, il n'a que Ron et Hermione, les autres tournent autour de lui parce qu'il est célèbre, ce n'est pas vraiment enviable. D'un autre côté, les intrigues parallèles permettent à Lucifer d'avoir ses moments et ses succès, et il a des amis, autre que Noah, mais tu en verras le développement cette année.

 **Charlotte** : Eviter les clichés dans cette histoire est l'une de mes préoccupations principales. Le vrai héros ne va pas souffrir pendant sept ans sans amis ni alliés, déjà parce qu'on ne sait pas qui de Harry ou de Lucifer est vraiment le Survivant (jusqu'à maintenant, et pour les lecteurs, du moins), ensuite parce que les deux sont entourés, et bien entourés. En revanche, les histoires où le jumeau de l'ombre s'élève et devient plus riche sont très nombreuses. Ici, Lucifer est un garçon qui reçoit de la lumière par le biais de son frère mais qui reste lambda, et Harry est un garçon qui a beaucoup de choses, mais beaucoup de lacunes également. Et c'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas discuter de ça avec toi plus longuement, tu soulèves un point que j'adore débattre. D'où mon pavé de réponse. Bref, je te remercie vraiment pour ton commentaire, et j'espère te revoir sur la suite !

 **A présent, passons au chapitre ! En espérant que vous l'appréciez patiemment )**

James devant travailler le jour de la rentrée, il avait contacté Molly Weasley pour lui demander si elle pouvait emmener Harry et Lucifer à King's Cross en même temps que ses autres enfants. Il fut décidé, pour plus de simplicité, que les deux garçons iraient dormir au Terrier, l'endroit où vivait la famille Weasley. Harry aurait dû être heureux de pouvoir revoir Ron plus tôt, puisqu'il avait reproché à Lucifer de ne pas pouvoir le voir à cause de sa visite, mais au fur et à mesure qu'approchait l'heure du départ par réseau de cheminée, le visage du Survivant se faisait de plus en plus sombre et anxieux. Lucifer essaya de lui parler mais son jumeau l'envoya bouler à chaque fois, et le rouquin finit par se réfugier dans sa chambre, vérifiant une dernière fois que sa valise était faite et qu'il n'oubliait rien. Il appréhendait la nuit passée chez les Weasleys. Seul Harry était un ami de Ron, lui n'avait côtoyé le plus jeune des garçons Weasley que lors de leur quête pour empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. La loyauté et le courage dont avait fait preuve le jeune Gryffondor envers Harry avaient fait naître chez Lucifer du respect et de la reconnaissance. Il redoutait la façon dont les Weasley le traiteraient, sachant qu'il serait invisible par rapport à son frère et sentant déjà sa gorge se nouer à cette idée. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard et dîner à la table des Poufsouffles, où ses camarades le voyaient et l'appréciaient pour l'individu qu'il était et non comme le jumeau du Survivant, moins célèbre, moins social, moins doué.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, James et lui se retrouvaient devant la cheminée du salon des Potter. Harry serrait son Nimbus 2000 et la cage d'Hedwige vide –la chouette était déjà partie au Terrier de ses propres ailes- dans ses mains.

-Papa, dit-il tout à coup.

Lucifer eut l'impression de se retrouver sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ près d'un an auparavant. Seul l'heure du départ poussait Harry à admettre ses peurs et faiblesses.

-Tout se passera bien, répondit leur père en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. Tu m'as tanné tout l'été pour pouvoir rejoindre Ron.

Il souriait, taquin, mais ses yeux étaient préoccupés.

-Si Voldemort revenait cette année ? murmura Harry. S'il se passait quelque chose…

-Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr qui puisse être, notamment avec Dumbledore à sa tête, répondit doucement James. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Tu es doué et puissant, et le meilleur fils dont on puisse rêver.

Il était si doux, si tendre, si aimant… et pourtant, Lucifer ne parvenait pas à admirer cet Auror qui se débrouillait admirablement bien avec son enfant. Il refoulait ses larmes devant l'ignorance de son père, tentait d'ignorer la torsion de son estomac alors que les paroles résonnaient dans le salon du Manoir Potter, paroles qui ne laissaient la place qu'à un seul enfant. L'idée que jamais il n'aurait dû naître revint en Lucifer, et il serra ses doigts à s'en faire grimacer de douleur. Dans les bras de leur père, Harry semblait tout à coup frêle et fragile.

.

Jamais encore Lucifer n'avait vu une maison qui transpirait autant la Magie que le Terrier. Semblable à une ancienne porcherie, elle s'élevait sur plusieurs étages et des cheminées rouges sortaient des diverses toits. Une goule habitait au dernier étage et si par miracle, la maison apparaissait un peu trop silencieuse, elle frappait sur les tuyauteries afin de rajouter du bruit. Les Weasley avaient sept enfants, donc cinq vivaient encore avec eux, et Le Terrier semblait toujours plein d'animation. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, et le luxe du Manoir Potter détonnait à côté. Lucifer retrouvait néanmoins les mêmes habitudes magiques : les miroirs commentaient son apparence et ne se gênaient pas pour le critiquer si quelque chose leur déplaisait, la vaisselle se faisait seule après que l'on ait donné un coup de baguette sur l'évier, et les objets les plus normaux devenaient insolites, tels que les horloges, les portes, ou même les lavabos. Il fit de son mieux pour se montrer serviable et souriant, de même que Harry qui prouva que James l'avait bien éduqué. Le Survivant ne montrait pas le même enthousiaste que Lucifer face à certaines futilités magiques, cependant, trop habitué à elles depuis la naissance. Néanmoins il ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que son ami était bien moins aisé que lui et ne fit aucun commentaire.

.

Le dîner de veille de rentrée rassembla tous les Weasleys habitant au Terrier. A part à Poudlard, Lucifer n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture pour un seul repas. A Privet Drive, Dudley et Vernon avaient un bel appétit, mais les plats n'étaient pas aussi garnis. Quant à James, il cuisinait toujours distraitement, rapidement, et des plats plus légers.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, Harry, déclara Mr Weasley qui venait de rentrer de son travail au ministère. Ron nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Ginny aussi est heureuse de pouvoir te rencontrer, ricana l'un des jumeaux.

Lucifer était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de Fred ou Georges, mais leur mère faisait bien évidemment la différence puisqu'elle s'écria :

-Fred !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un clin d'œil pour Harry. Lucifer jeta un regard à la plus jeune enfant Weasley et unique fille. Elle était mignonne, avec des cheveux roux coupés en carrés et des tâches de rousseur. Son visage avait pris une teinte aussi écarlate que le blason de Gryffondor, et elle fit tomber de la nourriture sous la table. Bégayant, elle plongea aussitôt afin de réparer les dégâts. Elle était assise à côté de lui, et il descendit agilement de sa chaise.

-Je vais t'aider, proposa-t-il.

Toujours aussi rouge, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et la cogna à un coin de la table. Le garçon sentit son propre visage s'embraser.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'intimider.

Ginny ouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et il l'aida à ramasser le beurre, maudissant ses propres joues brûlantes.

Lorsqu'ils refirent tous deux surfaces, les jumeaux Weasleys leur lancèrent des regards narquois, tandis que Harry fusillait son jumeau du regard. Lucifer se concentra sur son plat, se savant écarlate et se haïssant pour cela. Il avait simplement voulu aider, et voilà qu'il se donnait en spectacle. Fort heureusement, Molly et Arthur Weasley ne parurent pas s'en formaliser, et le patriarche se pencha vers Lucifer avec un air intéressé.

-Ron nous a dit que tu avais été élevé chez les moldus…

-Papa ! gémit son plus jeune fils, se tortillant sur sa chaise.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à cela, Ron, le tança son père. Les moldus sont fascinants, et très ingénieux.

Lucifer se souvint que James avait mentionné qu'Arthur Weasley était passionné par la culture moldu et qu'il en avait fait son travail. Son regard était toujours braqué sur son assiette et quand il le releva, il perçut nettement un éclat de reproche dans les émeraudes de son frère, mais il ne put dire si ils étaient adressés à lui où à son meilleur ami. Ses yeux noisettes passèrent sur l'homme qui le fixait toujours et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, embarassé.

-C'est exact, répondit-il. Je fus placé chez la sœur de ma mère…

Que pouvait-il ajouter ici ? James n'avait pas voulu s'encombrer de lui durant l'éducation de Harry. Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement. Les vieilles habitudes revenaient.

-Oui, bien sûr, Dumbledore nous en as informé. Dis-moi, comment les moldus font-ils pour remplacer les hiboux ?

Durant le reste du repas, Lucifer dut répondre aux questions de Mr Weasley sur le monde non-magique. L'intérêt de l'homme était amusant, et sa façon de mal prononcer certains mots que lui-même connaissait depuis ses un an ainsi que son étrange candeur, relativement touchante, mais une amertume étrange et familière empêcha le garçon de finir son repas. On ne s'intéressait pas à lui pour ce qu'il était, et même si cette fois ce n'était pas en tant que jumeau du Survivant, cela demeurait frustrant. Harry avait droit à des questions beaucoup plus personnelles… Lucifer se tança violemment et s'obligea à sourire. Il n'était pas invisible, et aurait dû en être heureux. Mrs Weasley s'inquiéta de son manque d'appétit et malgré sa gorge nouée, il saisit sa fourchette et finit, refusant poliment une nouvelle part. En face de lui, son jumeau arborait un air sombre et plein de reproches.

.

La chambre de Ron était trop petite pour accueillir deux personnes en plus, et Ginny était celle qui était la plus proche de Lucifer en âge. Mrs Weasley installa le jeune Poufsouffle en compagnie de sa plus jeune fille, se répandant en excuse de ne pouvoir le faire dormir avec son jumeau. Il esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer, la gorge nouée. La femme imaginait qu'il s'entendait bien avec Harry, et la soirée passée en compagnie d'une fratrie qui s'aimait et était liée malgré les taquineries lui faisait réaliser un peu plus ce qu'il n'aurait jamais et désirait ardemment.

.

La chambre de Ginny était propre et rangée, aux couleurs aussi vives que ses cheveux, mais elle semblait en désordre en raison des nombreux objets qu'elle comprenait. Sur son bureau étaient entassés ses livres de classes, sa valise encore ouverte prenait tout son lit –« Je veux qu'elle soit achevée ce soir », prévint une Mrs Weasley menaçante en faisant apparaître un matelas sur le sol pour Lucifer. Un tapis pourpre aux franges mouvantes recouvrait la plupart du parquet. Sur les murs se trouvaient de nombreuses photos et posters, dont certains de Harry et un, d'une sorte de Chauve-Souris étrange. Le garçon remercia son hôtesse et s'assit sur le lit à la couverture aux couleurs de Gryffondor, le cœur serré. Korrigan vint se frotter contre ses jambes et il l'attrapa pour le cajoler.

-Merci beaucoup, Mrs Weasley, dit-il.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Nous nous levons tôt demain, je te conseille donc de dormir rapidement. C'est valable pour toi aussi Ginny !

Lucifer acquiesça, relativement impressionnée par cette femme replète et maternelle. Il avait l'intuition qu'il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère, mais elle apparaissait très généreuse.

-Bonne nuit Mrs Weasley, murmura-t-il chaleureusement.

Elle sourit et lui répondit avant de refermer la porte, et il retourna à la contemplation du pelage roux de son chat, mal à l'aise de sentir les prunelles émeraude de son frère sur lui en plusieurs exemplaires. Certaines photos lui étaient même inconnues, comme celle où Harry, âgé de huit ans tout au plus, élégant dans une robe bleu clair, serrait la main à un homme alors qu'une sorcière émue lui touchait l'épaule et relevait ses yeux humides vers l'objectif. Ginny, assise à son bureau, surpris son regard et s'enflamma.

-Admires-tu Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Discuter avec la fillette lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre un peu mieux la célébrité de son frère, ou d'en apprendre sur son enfance. Mais Ginny rougit un peu plus et le livre qu'elle tenait lui tomba des mains. Lucifer posa Korrigan –qui protesta- et approcha sa main de l'ouvrage pour lui rendre, mais elle s'en saisit farouchement. Il n'était guère épais, noir et simple, et il se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien traiter avant de hausser les épaules, blessé.

-Je vais dormir, l'informa-t-il en se glissant sous ses couvertures. Tu n'es pas obligée d'éteindre la lumière tout de suite, je m'y accoutumerai. Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain à la même heure, il retrouverait les couleurs de sa maison, la chaleur et l'amitié des Poufsouffles et de leur salle commune, et surtout, il reverrait son meilleur ami. Il n'avait qu'une hâte à présent : dormir afin que le temps passe plus vite. Il ferma les yeux et son chat vint se lover contre son cou. Le grattement de la plume de Ginny contre du parchemin le berça. Korrigan, en revanche, fut bien plus agité.

.

La maison était en ébullition le lendemain. Malgré les avertissements de leur mère, la plupart des enfants Weasley n'avaient pas bouclé leur valise et étaient à la recherche des divers objets et vêtements manquant. Lucifer, ayant retardé le plus possible le moment d'enfermer Korrigan, se dirigea finalement vers la voiture des Weasleys, une Ford Anglia bleu ciel. Il fut surpris du moyen de transport, ignorant jusqu'alors que les sorciers savaient conduire. En portant sa valise jusque dans le coffre, Mr Weasley lui chuchota :

-Pas un mot à Molly, s'il te plaît. Elle ignore que cette voiture a subi quelques… aménagements.

En entrant dans le véhicule, le jeune Poufsouffle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire l'homme. Les banquettes étaient gigantesques, et neuf personnes pouvaient y tenir sans trop de problèmes. Il posa la cage de Korrigan sur ses genoux et tenta de caresser le menton de l'animal qui fila à l'autre bout en crachant. Finalement, tout le monde entra dans la voiture, et Mrs Weasley s'étonna sur la taille et l'ingéniosité des moldus. Nul ne lui répondit.

Malheureusement, les préparatifs avaient pris un peu trop de temps, et l'heure avancée angoissa adultes et enfants qui craignaient de ne pas arriver à temps. Une discussion s'engagea entre les adultes, et Lucifer fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à suivre.

\- Molly, ma chérie, je crois que nous irions plus vite si…

-Non, Arthur, répliqua Mrs Weasley.

Fred était assis à côté de Lucifer, et il lui sourit avant de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Apparemment, agrandir la voiture n'était pas la seule modification apportée : la Ford Anglia était désormais capable de voler.

-Personne ne nous verrait. Le petit bouton que tu vois là commande un réacteur d'invisibilité que j'ai installé. Nous pourrions décoller instantanément, voler au-dessus des nuages et en dix minutes nous serions arrivés sans que personne s'aperçoive…

-Arthur, j'ai dit non. Pas en plein jour.

Lucifer se sentit soulagé par la décision relativement raisonnable, même si une partie de lui aurait voulu tester les sensations d'une voiture volante, d'autant plus qu'ils risquaient très fortement de louper le train si le trafic dans Londres était un peu trop dense. Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross à onze heures moins le quart, et se précipitèrent sur les quais, trouvèrent le passage et s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés. Molly et Arthur passèrent en même temps que Ginny, puis Lucifer, jetant un regard à Harry qui riait avec Ron. Son jumeau ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention depuis la veille. Il soupira et s'enfonça dans le mur.

.

La vue de la locomotive rouge fit naître une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine de l'enfant, qui avança cependant loin de la barrière afin que son frère et Ron ne lui rentrent pas dedans.

-Lucifer !

Une voix qu'il avait espéré tout l'été entendre résonna à ses oreilles et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, ravi. Un sourire sincère se peignit sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

-J'ai cru que tu allais manquer le train ! s'exclama son ami en l'entraînant vers un wagon.

-Attends, Harry…

Il n'avait pas vu son frère passer… Mais Harry se fichait bien de lui, il devait déjà avoir rejoint Hermione dans un compartiment en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Le train allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Lucifer confia ses bagages à un portier et souleva la cage de son chat feulant et crachant. Korrigan n'avait apprécié ni le voyage en voiture ni la course à travers King's Cross. Noah prit son poignet et l'aida à monter dans un wagon. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfin stabilisés, le sifflement indiquant le départ retentit. Son meilleur ami le regarda, ses yeux argentés brillant de joie et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés de la course. Il l'étreignit chaleureusement, et Lucifer le lui rendit, les battements de son cœur se calmant enfin et la chaleur de son ami le réconfortant. Ils se séparèrent enfin, et Noah semblait avoir retrouvé son calme habituel, ce qui n'était pas le cas du chaton se débattant dans sa cage.

-Les autres nous attendent, ils sont dans un compartiment non loin, l'informa-t-il.

Lucifer se sentit étrange. On l'attendait… Sa présence était désirée pour ce qu'il était. Il avait souhaité tout l'été que ce fut le cas et enfin, le moment était arrivé. Il retrouvait ses amis. Il sourit, attrapa la cage où Korrigan gigotait et suivit son ami.

.

Susan et Sally-Ann discutaient joyeusement lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le compartiment. Justin était assis par terre à contempler ses cartes de chocogrenouilles, tandis qu'Hannah avait investi la banquette, paressant négligemment dessus, alors qu'Ernie, assis au bout, se tenait droit. En voyant Lucifer entrer, ils lui adressèrent tous un sourire, qu'il leur rendit avec ravissement.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda Sally-Ann.

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant. Cuisiner auprès de sa tante n'était pas aussi terrible que se sentir un intrus dans le Manoir Potter, mais ne pas être auprès de James et Harry lui rappelait toujours qu'il n'aurait jamais de réelle famille. Les deux dernières semaines avaient alterné entre chaleur et douleur. Il essaya de sourire sans y parvenir, et Noah pressa doucement son bras.

-Je suis content de retourner à Poudlard, éluda-t-il. Et toi ?

La fillette esquissa un rictus contrit.

-Je suppose. Mes parents m'ont emmenée en vacances dans le sud de l'Italie, c'était absolument magnifique. Mais ils n'aiment pas vraiment entendre parler de Poudlard.

-Les vacances ont l'air de tous vous avoir déprimé, remarqua Justin en haussant un sourcil. C'est étrange. Je veux dire, deux mois sans magie c'était dur, mais on avait du temps pour nous.

Hannah lui flanqua un coup sur le haut du crâne.

-Parle pour toi ! rétorqua-t-elle. Si tu as un peu écouté l'année dernière, tu saurais que les parents de Sally-Ann ont été coupé du monde de la Magie, et que Lucifer vit chez sa tante qui n'apprécie pas vraiment cela non plus.

-Je suis surpris que ton père ne t'ai pas récupéré, remarqua Ernie avec une intonation légèrement pompeuse.

Lucifer se tendit, et Noah fusilla le garçon du regard alors que Susan soupirait en marmonnant entre ses dents. Il choisit de ne pas répondre et de discuter avec son meilleur ami de diverses choses, se souvenant tout à coup de ce qu'il avait mentionné dans une lettre. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le questionner devant les autres et se résolut à attendre.

.

Les huit heures de train s'écoulèrent lentement, avec pour principale distraction la dame chargée du chariot de bonbons qui haussa un sourcil agrémenté d'un sourire devant l'empressement de Justin à ouvrir ses chocogrenouilles et à se jeter sur ses cartes, laissant ses camarades attraper les chocolats et leur offrant volontiers. Lucifer s'était levé particulièrement tôt, et il commença lentement à somnoler sur l'épaule de Noah, qui le réveilla gentiment lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers. Les garçons s'étaient rendus dans les toilettes pour laisser le compartiment aux filles, et le jeune Potter caressa l'écusson sable et or du bout des doigts, frôlant les contours du blaireau, souriant fièrement devant le miroir. Noah intercepta son geste et lui sourit.

-Je suis fier de notre maison, murmura le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur endroit, ni meilleur ami. Tu m'as réellement manqué Lucifer.

Il attrapa sa main pour la presser, et le rouquin y répondit, réchauffé et quelque peu décontenancé.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Noah. Tu te souviens de ce dont tu désirais me parler ?

Son ami jeta un coup d'œil aux cabines encore occupées.

-Je te le dirais ce soir, promit-il.

Lucifer hocha la tête, et ils retournèrent auprès des filles. Sally-Ann peinait à attacher sa cravate, et Susan l'aidait consciencieusement, le visage crispé par la concentration. Le train commençait déjà à ralentir, puis il s'immobilisa en gare au moment où Justin et Ernie revinrent dans le compartiment.

.

Une foule d'élève se pressait dehors, laissant les deuxièmes années relativement démunies. Au dehors, la grosse voix d'Hagrid appelait la deuxième année. Korrigan remuait fortement dans sa cage, ne facilitant pas l'équilibre de Lucifer.

-Je pense que nous devrions les suivre, proposa Sally-Ann en désignant un groupe d'élèves plus âgés.

Il avait plu, et le sol détrempé tâchait le bas de leurs robes et leurs chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Lucifer demanda à son chat de se tenir tranquille et ils progressèrent jusqu'à se retrouver près de calèches qui avançaient toutes seules.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, commenta Noah, intrigué.

Lucifer observa Korrigan cracher devant du vide, et hésita. La magie pouvait faire des choses exceptionnelles, mais quelque chose lui disait que Poudlard disposait de créatures magiques, sans compter qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un moyen de transport indépendant –sinon pourquoi les sorciers s'encombreraient-ils de balais ?-.

-Noah… hésita-t-il.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, ses yeux argentés luisant de sollicitude.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr… Je pense que quelque chose tire les calèches.

Tous les autres les avaient distancés, désormais, et il ne restait que quelques groupes de retardataires provenant des diverses maisons. Le rouquin déposa sur le sol la cage de Korrigan, qui feula en guise de protestation, avant de s'avancer vers le vide, la main tendue et le cœur et la gorge serrés d'angoisse. Une source de chaleur enveloppa ses doigts engourdis par le froid, venant confirmer sa théorie. Il avança un peu plus et sa main rencontra une surface dure d'une texture inconnue. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise qui aurait pu effrayer la chose et gémit de douleur. Noah posa une main sur son épaule et il la serra pour indiquer que tout allait bien. La créature était massive et osseuse. Il déplaça son autre main sur ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, sentant les os sous ses paumes. En effleurant la droite, il sentit des articulations semblables à celles d'une patte avant puis un cou, ou plus probablement une encolure.

-Lucifer ? souffla Noah.

-Il s'agit d'un animal ou d'une créature magique, répondit-il doucement. Tu peux le toucher, aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Noah l'imita et commença à promener ses mains sur l'être invisible. Si la créature avait pur rire ou être amusée, Lucifer aurait juré qu'elle l'était en ce moment là. Les deux garçons sentaient la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, son corps se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et son pouls s'accélérer. Un son léger retentit sous leurs caresses.

-Nous devrions y aller, nous risquons de manquer le banquet, intervint Noah à regrets.

Ils échangeaient toujours à voix basse. Lucifer hocha la tête et alla chercher la cage d'un Korrigan furieux et couvert de boue. Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la diligence, ce qui la tirait commença à avancer.

-Qu'était-ce selon toi ? s'enquit Lucifer.

-Je l'ignore, répondit son ami. Je n'ai jamais rien lu qui puisse correspondre à cette créature, mais j'admets ne pas m'être intéressé en détails sur la faune de notre monde.

Il fixa son ami un instant avant de rire doucement.

-Lucifer, te rends-tu comptes que la rentrée n'est même pas encore officielle ? Tu t'es déjà débrouillé pour trouver quelque chose à étudier !

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire avant de rire à son tour aux éclats. Cela faisait du bien. Il lui semblait qu'un long temps s'était écoulé depuis que ce son était sorti aussi librement de sa gorge.

.

Les deux garçons se glissèrent dans la Grande Salle juste avant que les premières années ne le fassent. Susan leur lança un regard interrogateur et ils secouèrent la tête, indiquant le Choixpeau qui chantait du menton. Elle soupira mais écouta la répartition. Lucifer se sentit étrange en applaudissant les nouveaux Poufsouffles les rejoignant. L'année précédente, il s'était retrouvé à leur place, anxieux, discutant avec un Choixpeau qui discernait ses peurs, désirs et secrets les plus profonds. A présent, il se sentait parfaitement à sa place, et la cuisse chaude de Noah contre la sienne lui rappelait qu'il avait des gens qui tenaient à lui et un meilleur ami exceptionnel.

-Weasley, Ginny !

Le jeune Potter tourna la tête pour apercevoir la petite fille avec laquelle il avait partagé sa chambre la nuit précédente. Elle tremblait ostensiblement et était pâle, fixant les vitraux au dessus de la tête du professeur Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir. Enfin, la déchirure servant de bouche au Choixpeau s'ouvrit.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Lucifer lui sourit et applaudit discrètement mais elle détourna rapidement le regard et alla s'installer aux côtés de ses frères… Le garçon fit le tour de la table des Gryffondors du regard, intensément, plusieurs fois. Harry n'était pas là.

-Noah ! gémit-il.

Son ami se tourna vers lui, anxieux.

-Lucifer, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec…

-Harry ! Je ne peux voir mon frère !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et Justin et Ernie, les sourcils froncés, tordirent le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir la tablée rouge et or.

-Il s'est peut-être disputé avec Weasley et Granger, tenta Hannah.

-Weasley n'est pas là non plus, murmura-t-il, sous le choc.

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Alors que Dumbledore prononçait son discours de bienvenue et que les plats apparaissaient sur la table, le professeur Rogue entra puis repartit, suivi du professeur McGonagall, et Lucifer sentit la nausée monter un peu plus en lui. Qu'était-il arrivé à son jumeau ? Noah lui avait pris la main avec sollicitude et il la pressait en guise de remerciement. Le rouquin fixait la porte d'entrée, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, attendant de voir apparaître Harry et Ron, ou un signe quelconque qu'ils allaient bien. Il se maudit de ne pas attendu de voir si son frère avait bien passé la barrière à la gare. Mais Mr et Mrs Weasleys auraient fait quelque chose, si cela n'avait pas été le cas ? S'étaient-ils faits enlever dans le train ? Ou alors qu'ils montaient dans une diligence ? Par qui ? Voldemort avait-il trouvé le moyen de revenir ? Son souffle lui éraflait la gorge et s'accélérait douloureusement.

-Lucifer, le rappela Noah à mi-voix. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Tu ne pourras rien faire si tu paniques ainsi.

-J-j'aurais d-du rester auprès de lui, souffla-t-il en s'efforçant de se calmer et d'avoir des pensées rationnelles.

Son jumeau savait se défendre. Il avait été entraîné tout l'été par James, et nul n'aurait pu franchir les protections sans qu'il n'en entende parler ou qu'il y ait des signes avant-coureurs. Harry n'aurait de toutes façons pas voulu qu'il demeure à ses côtés, et son frère avait peut-être tout simplement été une fois de plus trop téméraire.

-Pourquoi rate-t-il le festin de début d'année ? soupira-t-il.

-Allez, lui dit Sally-Ann, ça ne veut pas dire que toi tu dois le rater. Prends donc un peu de ce cake à la citrouille.

Il la fusilla du regard et elle eut un mouvement de recul avant que son visage enfantin n'esquisse une mimique agacée.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne. Je n'aime vraiment pas…

-… je pense que c'est un fait avéré dans tout Poudlard, tu sais, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Il tenta un rictus avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore manquait également, à présent. Il ferma ses yeux un peu trop piquants.

-Lucifer, tu ne dois pas oublier de manger, sans quoi tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à demain, dit gentiment Noah en lui servant du une part de gâteau aux carottes.

Il la saisit du bout des doigts et croqua dedans sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il était délicieux, mais il s'inquiétait trop de ce qui avait pu arriver à son jumeau.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione Granger paraissait aussi soucieuse que lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire contrit et angoissé. Le dîner s'acheva sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait fait preuve d'un grand appétit, et Lucifer se leva d'un bond sitôt le discours de Dumbledore fini, faisant tomber au passage sa fourchette et s'attirant regards et grommellements. Les préfets appelaient les premières années pour les mener à leurs nouvelles salles communes, et la foule des élèves plus âgés s'engageait dans les couloirs. Les professeurs sortaient également, prenant le chemin de leurs appartements. Le jeune Poufsouffle remarqua la robe écossaise du professeur McGonagall et se fraya aussitôt un passage entre les élèves.

-Lucifer ! le rappela Sally-Ann.

Il ne l'écouta pas et se rua vers leur sous-directrice, qui le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Flitwick, Chourave et Rogue se tenaient à ses côtés.

-Professeur, où est Harry ? supplia-t-il.

La femme soupira et enleva ses lunettes d'un air fatigué.

-Mr Potter, je vous assure que…

-S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve mon frère ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui et il surprit un éclair étrange dans ses yeux, de la compassion semblait-il. Une vague de colère l'enveloppa. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela, il savait que son frère se fichait de son existence… à moins que quelque chose de réellement grave ne soit arrivé ? Le rouquin sentit ses jambes se ramollir, peinant à supporter son poids. Il fixait la directrice des Gryffondor sans broncher, et elle eut un nouveau soupir.

-Votre frère va bien, Mr Potter, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Il a décidé que venir à Poudlard en voiture volante plutôt qu'attendre les secours après avoir manqué le train serait une excellente initiative, mais il va bien. Il mange en ce moment dans sa salle commune en compagnie de Mr Weasley.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, coi, puis essaya de parler sans y parvenir tant ce concept lui paraissait absurde. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche devant la femme avant de déglutir.

-Êtes-vous fier de votre célèbre jumeau, Potter ? susurra le professeur de Potions.

-Severus ! l'avertit la directrice de Poufsouffle, dispensant son élève de répondre.

Il cligna des yeux, parvenant toujours à peine à y croire. Harry… Relativement impressionné, le garçon se demanda pourtant comment son jumeau avait pu voler une voiture et pris le risque d'embarquer de Londres en Ecosse.

-Je vous remercie, professeur, murmura-t-il.

-J'aimerais vous demander à ce que cela ne s'ébruite pas, mais je crains que ce soit inutile.

Il hocha la tête et salua ses professeurs avant de rejoindre Noah qui l'attendait au bout du Hall et l'interrogea du regard sitôt qu'ils furent assez proches. Son meilleur ami se montra aussi incrédule que lui avant de poser une main sur son bras.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? insista-t-il.

Pleinement rasséréné par ce contact et la douce voix anxieuse du jeune Weber, Lucifer acquiesça.

-Je crois, murmura-t-il. Simplement… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse se montrer aussi témérairement stupide.

Un détail le frappa soudain.

-Noah ! Harry était juste derrière moi, et je suis passé sans aucun problème ! Pourquoi la barrière s'est-elle bloquée ?

-Je l'ignore, admit son ami. Cela ne s'était jamais produit. Lucifer, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta-t-il devant l'air défait du rouquin, nous sommes à Poudlard désormais, sous la vigilance de Dumbledore et en sécurité. Nul ne pourra s'en prendre à Harry à part Rogue pour lui enlever des points. Tu te doutes bien que Lockart n'est pas dangereux !

Il essaya de sourire sous la plaisanterie mais son cœur battait de nouveau beaucoup trop vite.

-Ce n'est pas la seule chose étrange, répliqua Lucifer. Un elfe de maison avait bloqué son courrier cet été !

Noah eut l'air un instant décontenancé, puis l'entraîna vers leur salle commune.

-Il est inutile que nous restions dans le couloir. Allons au dortoir, Korrigan doit t'y attendre et tu as des cernes immenses.

Les deux garçons déambulèrent dans les couloirs déserts, se rappelant leurs explorations de l'année précédente, avant de taper le rythme Helga Poufsouffle et de voir la porte s'ouvrir, soulagés de ne pas l'avoir oubliés en deux mois d'été.

.

A peine les Poufsouffles les virent-ils entrer qu'ils se ruèrent vers Lucifer pour l'abreuver de questions sur la rumeur concernant Harry Potter et Ron Weasley venant à Poudlard dans une voiture volante. Le garçon roux la confirma d'un bref signe de tête, et s'aperçut que la plupart des visages autours de lui semblaient plus ravis et excités qu'horrifiés.

-Tu te rends compte Lucifer ? lança Justin. Ton frère a vraiment du culot ! J'aurais adoré voir leur atterrissage, ça a dû être terrible !

-Une voiture volante, soupira Sally-Ann, rêveuse. Ca doit réellement être amusant de voler là dedans. Vous imaginez les paysages qu'ils ont pu admirer ?

Lucifer acquiesça mollement, ne désirant qu'une chose : retrouver la sérénité de son dortoir et ne plus avoir à supporter les conséquences des inventions de son jumeau. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux portes rondes, salua les élèves d'un geste de la main, puis parcourut enfin les derniers mètres le séparant de son lit.

.

Korrigan y était roulé en boule, et releva la tête en entendant son sorcier arriver. Noah le suivait de près et referma la porte. Il ne dit mot sur ce qui venait de se passer, se contentant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami et de lui presser la main.

-Un elfe de maison est un esclave sorcier volontaire, lui apprit-il. Ils sont petits, ne portent pas de vêtements car c'est pour eux synonyme de libération, et, non laisse-moi finir, et ils refusent d'être libérés. Ils trouvent beaucoup d'honneur à servir les sorciers. Ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, et obéissent aux sorciers. Si quelqu'un a voulu stopper le courrier d'Harry, ce n'est sans doute pas un elfe, mais un sorcier qui l'a ordonné. Quant à la barrière…

-Les deux sont liés, répondit Lucifer, épuisé. La coïncidence ne peut être aussi importante, et c'est une autre magie qui a dû être en capacité de le faire. Quelqu'un désirait empêcher Harry de retourner à Poudlard. Pour quelle raison ? Il a besoin de s'éduquer et d'être en sécurité. Penses-tu que ce soient des partisans de Voldemort ?

Noah grimaça quand son ami prononça le nom du sorcier mais parvint à effacer rapidement l'habitude prise par la communauté magique.

-C'est possible, mais j'espère profondément que non.

Les yeux de Lucifer papillonnaient et la chaleur familière de leur salle commune et du dortoir l'enveloppaient, rassurants, berçants. Il mit la main devant sa bouche en bâillant.

-Je surveillerais Harry, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Tu as raison, nous sommes à Poudlard, nous devrions être en sécurité. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus.

Noah sourit puis commença à déballer ses affaires, imité par son ami. Il se sentait bien, à disposer ainsi de sa table de nuit, de son lit à baldaquin alors que Korrigan ronronnait doucement sur son oreiller.

-Noah ? Qu'as-tu découvert cet été dont tu désirais me parler ? s'enquit-il une fois qu'il se fut sortit ses soucis de l'esprit.

Le garçon releva la tête, ses yeux argentés brillant d'excitation et d'émerveillement.

-Quelque chose d'incroyable !

Des bruits de résonnèrent dans le couloir –Justin et Ernie venaient sans doute se coucher-. Sans s'en formaliser, le jeune Weber sourit un peu plus.

-Je t'en parlerais lorsque nous serons en forme et assurés d'être seuls. Mais je suis sûr que tu adoreras ! Cela occupera ton esprit avide de connaissance et tu pourras même faire des recherches !

Lucifer sentit une énergie nouvelle déferler dans ses veines, alors qu'il balançait un oreiller à son ami qui l'évita agilement avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à son lit. Il était de retour à Poudlard, et il se sentait tout aussi bien qu'à ses meilleurs moments de l'année précédente.


	3. De retour

**Salut à tous !**

Voici le troisième chapitre ! **L'intrigue parallèle reprend** ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, du fond du cœur. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir lorsque je vous lis**.

 **Sur ceux, enjoy )**

Les quatre garçons descendirent en même temps prendre leur petit déjeuner en ce jour de rentrée. Sally-Ann, Hannah et Susan s'y trouvaient déjà, et buvaient du jus de citrouille en dégustant du bacon, des œufs, et même un moelleux au chocolat qui paraissait particulièrement savoureux.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire hier, lança Susan en avisant le jeune Potter, mais j'aime énormément ta couleur de cheveux cette fois-ci.

La teinture que Pétunia lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire tenait bien, à la plus grande désapprobation de James. Justin et Ernie échangèrent un regard entendu, signe qu'ils ne partageaient pas du tout l'avis de leur camarade, mais Lucifer s'en moquait. Il remercia la fillette, ravie, alors que Sally-Ann revenait sur la raison de leur léger retard au banquet. Noah haussa les épaules.

-Nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose d'intriguant, répondit-il évasivement.

-Et vous avez essayé de comprendre ce que c'était ? soupira Hannah. N'avez-vous pas oublié ce que ça a donné l'année dernière ?

-J'ai aidé mon frère à empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, rétorqua rageusement Lucifer.

Il ne supportait pas d'avoir l'impression d'être jugé, et Hannah retourna à sa nourriture en marmonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le courrier arriva. Les élèves avaient quitté leurs parents la veille, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui recevaient des colis après avoir oublié certaines affaires, ou tout simplement des mots d'encouragement ou de félicitations. Noah ne sembla pas s'étonner de l'absence de Cygne et continua à discuter de la rencontre de Lucifer avec des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels. Néanmoins, Audelune vint se poser devant le jeune Potter, qui sursauta et attrapa la lettre d'une main hésitante. Il caressa la tête de la chouette, qui le mordilla affectueusement avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Pourquoi James lui écrivait-il ? Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, les attentes de l'enfant avaient été vaines et déçues, et il ressortait de sa lecture irrémédiablement blessée Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de l'ouvrir, quand une voix féminine explosa dans la Grande Salle comme si sa propriétaire avait participé à un concert de Rock.

-... VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA NE M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !...

La mère de Ron avait visiblement appris la nouvelle et faisait part de son mécontentement. Lucifer s'estima heureux de ne jamais avoir mis cette femme en colère, et baissa les yeux sur sa propre lettre. Il entendait les hurlements de la chose rouge vif qui s'égosillait, le nom de Harry mentionné une ou deux fois, puis enfin, la Beuglante se calma. Quelques rires retentirent puis les conversations reprirent. Lucifer s'estima heureux que James ne lui en ait jamais envoyé, pas plus qu'à Harry. Son jumeau lisait sa propre lettre, un léger sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage devenu livide le temps de la colère de Mrs Weasley. Lucifer se résigna à ouvrir sa lettre.

 _Lucifer !_

 _J'ai appris les exploits de ton frère, et si j'ai sur le moment été amusé –il est le digne fils du farceur que j'étais à l'Ecole-, j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'il aurait pu se tuer._

 _Et tu aurais pu, tu aurais du, empêcher cela ! Tu étais avec lui à la gare, et tu es passé avant lui, ce qui signifie que non seulement tu n'as pas assuré ses arrières, mais en plus tu ne t'es préoccupé une nouvelle fois que de ta petite personne._

 _Je t'ai donné la mission de protéger ton frère, et sitôt que je ne suis plus là, tu lui tournes le dos. Que dois-je faire, Lucifer ? Réponds moi ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu deviennes enfin le jeune homme responsable que tu dois être ? Je t'ai pourtant entraîné cet été, je t'ai donné des consignes, et tu laisses ton frère seul._

 _Tu as une nouvelle fois trahi ma confiance. Nous en reparlerons._

 _James._

Lucifer se leva aussitôt et fila hors de la Grande Salle, les larmes roulant déjà sur ses joues, la lettre froissée dans sa main, la rage déferlant dans ses veines. James était injuste ! Il savait que tous le regardaient, et entendait les pas de Noah derrière lui. Il fila hors du Hall, sur le parvis, et laissa éclater sa fureur. Il hurla, frappa les murets à s'en érafler les mains, grognant et haletant. Noah avait passé ses mains sous ses aisselles et le maintenait le plus loin possible du bord, sa chaleur et ses tremblements frottant le dos de son meilleur ami. Lucifer éprouvait l'envie irrépressible de mordre et déchiqueter cette lettre injustifiée. Il finit par se calmer, se laissa tomber contre le muret et tendit le parchemin à son ami.

-Il ose me mettre ça sur le dos ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Harry m'a ignoré tout le long et j'aurais du l'attendre ? Il m'a demandé de lui laisser de l'air ! Et parce que mon stupide jumeau a fait une connerie, c'est moi le responsable ? Alors qu'il est fier d'Harry ?

Sa voix remplie de rage se transforma en sanglots désespérés.

-Je n'en peux plus… souffla-t-il alors que Noah s'agenouillait près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Laisse-moi Noah, s'il te plaît. Ne t'encombre pas de moi.

Il sentit le garçon se tendre.

-Je ne m'encombre pas de toi, cracha-t-il avant de se calmer. Ecoutes moi, Lucifer, je suis ton ami, et ça signifie te supporter dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires.

-Mais je ne fais jamais rien pour toi, murmura-t-il.

-Foutaises. Nos promenades et escapades dans le château, les heures passées à la bibliothèque, nos discussions au bord du lac, les lettres échangées cet été, crois tu que ce n'était rien ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lucifer, il faudrait que tu t'en rendes compte.

Noah le serrait un peu plus fort, et les élèves commençaient à affluer dans le Hall, leur jetant des regards curieux. Le garçon aux cheveux noir se leva et tendit la main à son ami qui la saisit.

-Nous avons botanique en première heure, en commun avec les Gryffondors. Viens, allons aux toilettes, tu auras meilleure mine.

Il paraissait parfaitement calme, mais il ne lâcha pas le jeune Potter avant d'apercevoir le professeur Chourave et les autres.

.

Les autres élèves rentraient dans la serre n°3 lorsque Noah et Lucifer arrivèrent, et tous deux échangèrent un regard ravi. Cette serre contenait des plantes plus dangereuses et plus intéressantes que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu voir l'année précédente. Harry, néanmoins, était en train de discuter avec un homme aux longues robes bleu clair parfaitement repassées et au sourire éclatant. Il était penché sur le Survivant et soupirait en riant et secouant ses boucles blondes. Le rouquin évita précautionneusement de les regarder, mais Lockart les vit et leva la main pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

-Lucifer ! Je vais donc enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer tous les deux !

Il ne jeta pas un regard à Noah, qui murmura une excuse à son ami avant de rentrer dans la serre, tout deux sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Le jeune Poufsouffle s'approcha de l'homme et de son frère, l'amertume lui brûlant toujours la gorge.

-J'étais en train d'expliquer à Harry qu'une voiture volante n'était _pas du tout_ le meilleur moyen de commencer une carrière de célébrité. Mais tu es là également, et tu n'as encore rien tenté, je me trompe ?

Lucifer en resta ébahi et incapable de répondre. Harry fusillait autant Lockart que son frère du regard, mais le professeur ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

-Ah Lucifer, ton frère part avec une avance considérable sur toi, mais comme tous les Poufsouffles tu sais faire preuve de patience ! Harry, Harry, Harry… Je m'en veux terriblement. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi de voir un professeur partir de rien et te surpasser dans ta célébrité. Sans compter qu'être le Survivant n'est pas aussi glorieux que de détenir le prix du sourire le plus charmeur par Sorcière Hebdo, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu y parviendras avec mon aide. Ne refais cependant plus quelque chose de la sorte.

Lockart agita un doigt rieur devant le visage impassible de Harry, puis attrapa Lucifer par les épaules.

-Ton jumeau pourrait un jour obtenir ce sourire, regarde moi ces traits fins et ces cheveux pourpre.

-Ce-n-est-même-pas-sa-vraie-couleur, marmonna le Potter aux yeux verts entre ses dents.

-Vraiment ?

Lucifer était en apnée, tétanisé et désireux de s'enfuir au plus vite.

-Tu sembles sur la bonne voie. Je parlerais à Sorcière Hebdo pour toi si tu le souhaites. Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout à fait naturel. Harry… Harry, n'hésite pas à venir me parler si tu désires des conseils, d'accord ? J'ai dit au professeur McGonagall que je me chargerais de ta retenue.

-Je vis avec ma célébrité depuis… commença froidement le Survivant.

Mais Lockart avait déjà tourné les talons avec de nouveaux sourires. Les deux jumeaux restèrent seuls et se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

-Tu as fait ton petit effet ? siffla Harry.

La fureur de Lucifer face à la colère de James n'était pas retombée, et l'injustice de la situation échauffa un peu plus ses nerfs. Il s'approcha de son frère.

-Je n'ai pas pu placer un seul mot, et tu l'admettrais si tu réussissais à passer outre ta légendaire mauvaise foi, Harry. Je me fiche que tu sois furieux parce que tu viens de rencontrer une personne qui considère ses exploits, aussi piètres soient-ils, comme supérieurs aux tiens, tu pourras peut-être ainsi passer plus de portes.

Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer en même temps que le regard de son frère se faisait un peu plus ténébreux. La rage qui l'habitait sortit sans prévenir.

-Je suis également complètement indépendant du fait que tu aies pris la décision de commettre un vol sans faire fonctionner tes méninges, et je ne devrais pas avoir à en pâtir. Je n'ai pas loupé le train et n'ai pas prêté attention à ton absence parce que tu le désirais, et que je commence à comprendre qu'il faut que je m'éloigne de la famille Potter avant qu'elle ne me détruise.

-Qu'elle ne te détruise ? cracha Harry. La famille Potter est admirée depuis des siècles et autant Papa que moi avons sauvé des milliers de gens. Attends que je lui écrive ce que tu penses ! Et j'assume entièrement mes actes, c'est la caractéristique des Gryffond… attends, est-ce que c'était ça la lettre que James t'a envoyée ?

Lucifer préféra ne pas répondre. Il entrevit à peine l'expression de son jumeau changer, à la place, il préféra lui tourner le dos et ne pas être encore plus en retard à leur premier cours de l'année.

-Nous avions déjà discuté des autres points ! siffla Harry dans son dos.

Le Poufsouffle frappa et ouvrit la porte de la serre, s'excusa platement devant une professeur Chourave aux bras bandés, et se plaça près entre Noah et Susan. Harry entra à son tour et les deux frères choisirent de s'ignorer superbement.

-Lockart était-il si terrible ? s'enquit Susan alors que leur directrice de maison commençait à leur parler des mandragores.

-Oh… Noah, tes paroles d'hier étaient erronées. Lockart est dangereux –pour la santé mentale.

Avant qu'il ne puisse expliciter, ils durent enfiler des caches oreilles et s'occuper de mandragores.

.

La salle commune des Poufsouffles vit ce soir là ses deuxièmes années être relativement bruyants. Agglutinés sur les fauteuils et l'un des canapés près du feu, la plupart d'entre eux riaient à gorge déployée. Même Noah, d'ordinaire calme, ne pouvait empêcher le rire de secouer son corps, et Lucifer sentait les côtes de son ami rentrer dans les siennes, trop serrés qu'ils étaient dans leur fauteuil. Les autres élèves, d'abord surpris, s'étaient contenté de hausser les épaules et de retourner à leurs occupations sans les juger, fidèles à leurs valeurs. Hannah finit par glisser du canapé tant elle se tortillait, et continua par terre, ne parvenant à diminuer son fou rire. Lucifer était peu à peu gagné par l'hilarité général. Poussé par Susan, il avait raconté l'entrevue entre Lockart, Harry et lui, et les paroles du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal amusaient énormément les étudiants. Quand ils se furent calmés et eurent repris leur respiration, Justin lança à Lucifer :

-Si tu échoues à tes examens, tu pourras toujours te lancer dans une carrière de mannequinât.

Les autres échangèrent un regard, gonflèrent les joues et se mordirent les lèvres, mais repartirent aussitôt dans un fou rire.

-Tu seras adorable, hoqueta Sally-Ann. Et tu pourras changer de couleur de cheveux à volonté, sauf s'ils tiennent absolument à la couleur pourpre.

De nouveaux rires. La vision de leur camarade en Une d'un magazine féminin semblait suffire à éclairer leur journée. Lucifer, au début effaré à l'idée qu'une telle chose remonte aux oreilles de James, avait fini par rire avec les autres. Par Merlin, que se passait-il dans la tête de Lockart pour qu'une telle idée ait pu émerger ? Les rires finirent par disparaître et les halètements diminuèrent, mais tous avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Plus sérieusement, intervint tout à coup Susan, ma cousine aime énormément Lockart…

-Il est très beau, fit remarquer Sally-Ann.

-Et sans doute doué, ajouta Hannah.

-… et je te conseillerais de l'éviter pour un moment, il est plus que capable de contacter quelqu'un qui travaille au magasine.

L'air effaré qui se peignit sur le visage du rouquin fit naître quelques gloussements, et il se promit de tout faire pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas. James trouverait de nouveau qu'il désirait se mettre en avant par rapport à Harry. Se souvenant de la discussion avec son jumeau, Lucifer se promit férocement de ne pas ouvrir la prochaine lettre de son père si elle survenait dans la semaine.

-Tu as intérêt à nous dédicacer des photos, soupira Justin d'un ton dramatique.

L'amusement général ne s'était pas dissipé, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Mais qu'importe, ses camarades avaient raison : mieux valait en rire. C'était absolument risible et merveilleux.

.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui se retrouva à dédicacer des photos, selon les rumeurs, et qui fut la cible de quelques rires. La première semaine de septembre s'écoula paisiblement pour les deuxièmes années de Poufsouffles, qui comprirent bien rapidement que si Lockart était doué pour sourire et charmer, il l'était bien moins pour ce qui était de dispenser des cours. Après une première expérience désastreuse avec des lutins de Cornouailles qui avaient ravagé la salle de Défense –tous s'estimaient heureux de ne pas avoir essuyé ces premiers essais-, il s'était concentré sur le sujet qu'il connaissait le mieux : lui-même. Le premier test de l'année portait sur tous les livres et des détails aussi insignifiants que la couleur préférée de l'homme ou la robe qu'il portait en affrontant le Yéti, soit, comme le dit Lucifer « Des choses qui ne nous sauveront la vie que si c'est par Lockart que nous sommes menacés. ». Ce à quoi Sally-Ann avait malicieusement répondu « Il suffirait de tâcher ses robes ». Le jeune Poufsouffle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle lettre mais il évitait soigneusement son frère, ne parvenant pas à se défaire d'une rancœur amère, qui angoissait son meilleur ami.

-Tu es devenu plus cynique, Lucifer. Je ne te reconnais plus vraiment.

Noah s'éloignait, et il ne parvenait pas à se reprendre. Pourtant, il compris l'étendue et la dangerosité de cette fureur lorsqu'il surpris un duel entre Harry et Malefoy et se surprit à espérer que le Serpentard l'emporte. Secoué, il s'arrêta net et demeura un moment en état de choc.

-Je… bredouilla-t-il à l'adresse du vide, sans savoir quoi faire.

Sa gorge se noua.

-Noah… Pardon.

Son ami haussa les épaules et lui prit la main.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, promit-il. Mais ne change pas à cause d'eux, je t'en prie.

Comme toujours, il avait raison, et de nouvelles journées s'écoulèrent sans incident et dans la bonne humeur. Malgré tout, entre les devoirs, les cours et la fatigue, les deux garçons n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver un moment où s'isoler pour discuter en paix, et la frustration devenait un peu plus grande d'heures en heures.

.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin du mois de Septembre que Noah et Lucifer purent enfin souffler un peu, ayant achevé tous leurs devoirs. Le temps s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que l'automne approchait, et ils hésitèrent à se rendre dans le parc avant de finalement décider de retourner vagabonder dans les couloirs tout en discutant comme ils le faisaient l'année précédente. Ils arrivaient au couloir anciennement interdit en évoquant les vacances d'été lorsque les yeux du jeune Weber se mirent à scintiller.

-Lucifer, maintenant je peux t'en parler !

Ils s'assirent dans le corridor désert, en dessous de quelques tableaux qui les dévisageaient, réprobateur ou amusés.

-Te souviens-tu du fantôme dont je t'avais parlé et qui hante ma Demeure ? s'enquit le garçon à voix basse. Il est apparu que je dois vraiment me replonger dans la mode selon les différentes périodes de l'Histoire, car il n'est pas de l'époque Victorienne.

Lucifer écarquillait les yeux, buvant les paroles de son ami.

-Lorsque je m'ennuyais, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et suis allé lui parler. Il était dans sa pièce habituelle, à regarder par la fenêtre…

 _Noah se rendait rarement dans cette pièce. Ses murs jaunes pâles et son parquet clair laissaient voir la poussière qui s'y était accumulée, comme si, étrangement, leurs deux elfes de maison n'y faisaient plus le ménage. Les grandes fenêtres datant de la renaissance étaient pourtant toujours si propres qu'on aurait pu ignorer leur existence si elles n'avaient été agrémentées de quelques vitraux. Le sol était jonché d'objets en tout genre, aux couleurs dépassées. C'était probablement l'aile la plus mystérieuse de la Demeure Weber, celle dans laquelle enfant il avait tant aimé imaginé des histoires aux inspirations gothiques et rire lorsque sa gouvernante venait le chercher et le trouvait couvert de poussière d'avoir remué certains souvenirs._

 _Il n'avait jamais approché le fantôme d'aussi près. Il pouvait distinguer quelques rides sur son visage laiteux, parmi ses traits durs et pourtant indubitablement aristocratiques. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient sur ses omoplates et semblaient avoir été négligés quelques temps avant sa mort. Il avait également une très légère barbe, à peine visible._

 _-Sir ? s'enquit le garçon._

 _Le fantôme se tourna vers lui. Il avait deux yeux vitreux, presque ailleurs et pourtant Noah fut certain qu'il le regardait. Il s'inclina comme on l'avait appris au jeune gentleman qu'il devrait devenir dans son enfance._

 _-Je me nomme…_

 _-Je sais qui vous êtes, Noah Estivius Weber. Vous êtes l'héritier du titre et de notre demeure, l'unique fils de Pernelle Buccialia et Ebezener Weber, et mon dernier descendant. Vous portez les couleurs sable et or et faites honneur à la maison à laquelle j'appartenais jadis._

 _Noah se releva avec toute la grâce dont il disposait et se tint droit._

 _-C'est exact, Sir. Je suis conscient que venir vous parler après toutes ces années…_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas le premier, répliqua-t-il comme s'il n'en avait cure. Tous les habitants de cette demeurent viennent s'entretenir avec moi après des années de silence. Certains désirent des informations, d'autres craignent pour leur descendance, d'autres encore sont férus d'Histoire ou tout simplement polis. L'être humain, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier, et intéressé et le sera toujours._

 _Il avait reporté son regard sur la fenêtre. Noah hésita, se sentant légèrement honteux. Il aurait aimé faire la différence, mais il désirait lui aussi des informations. Il s'approcha néanmoins de la fenêtre et partagea la vue avec le fantôme._

 _En contrebas, les arbres avaient cessé de fleurir, tous arboraient désormais les vertes feuilles estivales. Les jardins à la française étaient parfaitement entretenus et les fontaines et bassins coulaient allègrement. Noah imagina y tremper la main alors que l'autre tournerait délicatement les feuilles d'un livre. Lucifer aimerait cet endroit._

 _-J'ai été émerveillé par Poudlard, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux d'avoir été admis dans cette Ecole de Magie. J'y ai rencontré des personnes exceptionnelles. Je me souviens de ces sombres journées d'automne ou j'observais un garçon aux cheveux rouges…_

 _Heures après heures, il parla au fantôme de lui, de Poudlard, de ce qui s'y passait aujourd'hui. L'homme ne bronchait pas, mais il le regardait de temps à autres, esquissait un sourire, les traits de son visage se modifiaient. Lorsque les fontaines s'éteignirent dans le parc, Noah sut que son père avait dû rentrer, et il prit poliment congé du fantôme._

 _Il revint le lendemain. Le fantôme n'avait pas bougé. Il le salua de nouveau, mais le sentit absent._

 _-Lucifer et moi avons fait une découverte alors que nous vagabondions dans le château, déclara Noah._

 _Il n'y eut nul signe que l'homme l'avait entendu. Le garçon hésita un instant, mais il se devait de savoir._

 _-Auriez-vous entendu parler de l'ancienne salle commune des Poufsouffles, Sir ?_

 _Cette fois, le fantôme tressaillit, et l'enfant se rapprocha._

 _-Le Moine Gras nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _L'homme tourna son visage vers lui, et le cœur du garçon sauta un battement mais il continua._

 _-En sauriez-vous plus ?_

 _L'homme appuya son regard sur lui, et il se sentit très mal à l'aise._

 _-Sais-tu qui je suis ? s'enquit le fantôme d'une voix froide et légèrement effrayante._

 _-Non, Sir, et je m'en excuse. J'aurais dû vous le demander._

 _Noah savait qu'il avait commis un impair, et était heureux que ni ses parents ni sa gouvernante ne fussent là._

 _-Je ne suis pas un quelconque fantôme, Noah Estivius Weber. Je suis ton ancêtre._

 _Il se rapprocha un peu plus._

 _-Je suis Cygnus Weber._

 _L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais reprit bien vite contenance._

 _-Vous étiez là le jour où la salle commune a été attaquée, souffla-t-il._

 _Le fantôme hocha la tête puis retourna à la fenêtre._

 _-Je ne désire pas reparler de cette période. Mais je t'autorise à retourner dans la salle commune. Le changement s'est fait de façon précipitée. Il doit rester des traces que toi et Lucifer Potter pourrez trouver._

Lucifer avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne disait mot, se contentant de presser la main de son meilleur ami.

-Cygnus Weber… Oh Noah ! C'est incroyable !

A présent ils allaient pouvoir retourner dans l'ancienne salle commune, en plus de résoudre le mystère des créatures invisibles qui tiraient les diligences. Ils pourraient la passer au peigne fin et trouver des indices. Le cœur du jeune Potter battait à toute vitesse et ses yeux brillaient.

-D'autres l'auront sans doute fait avant nous, remarqua-t-il, mais ils auront peut-être laissé les reliques en place, ce que nous devront faire aussi, par respect.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, répondit son ami.

Ils se relevèrent, légèrement courbatus, et échangèrent un regard complice. Ils ignoraient quand ils auraient l'opportunité de retourner dans l'ancienne salle commune, mais ils savaient qu'ils le feraient, et l'idée de plonger dans l'histoire les excitaient.

.

Les feuilles des arbres se colorèrent en rouge et orange, le saule cogneur retrouva sa vivacité et peu à peu, octobre fit suite à septembre. Il semblait toujours y avoir du monde dans l'escalier permettant d'accéder à l'ancienne salle commune et Lucifer et Noah s'étaient résignés à attendre, mais elle ne quittait jamais vraiment leur esprit. Le mystère des créatures invisibles avait peu à peu été relégué au second plan : ils disposaient encore de nombreuses années pour les étudier en détails, peut-être même en entendraient-ils un jour parler en cours. Le jeune Potter avait jusqu'ici réussi à éviter de se retrouver de nouveau avec Lockart en dehors des cours, et il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle lettre de la part de James. Il surveillait toujours son jumeau du coin de l'œil, sa rancœur ayant disparu longtemps auparavant. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry si James trouvait toujours le moyen de tout reporter sur lui. Les deux garçons se croisaient, se saluaient d'un signe de tête parfois agrémenté d'un poli « Bonjour », sans plus parler. Sally-Ann esquissait une légère moue parfois, en le voyant agir de la sorte, et les yeux de Susan brillaient de compassion mais sa gorge se serrait moins… ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Il tentait de se protéger et avait un peu de mal à dénouer ses sentiments. Il lui semblait qu'il portait toujours un fardeau avec lui, tristesse intérieur qui le dévorait et sapait son énergie.

.

En ce soir d'Halloween, Dumbledore avait fait venir des squelettes dansants et tous les élèves les applaudissaient, enthousiastes. Lucifer, qui avait été nauséeux toute la journée à cause de l'odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans le château, accueillit le show avec un grand sourire. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tel et fut émerveillé autant du spectacle que des chansons sorcières diffusées qu'il ne connaissait pas. Justin sifflait d'admiration et même Ernie avait laissé tomber ses manières pompeuses pour applaudir à tout rompre. Susan et Hannah partageaient avec Noah et Sally-Ann leurs meilleures histoires de fantômes et d'Halloween et Lucifer les écoutait en savourant un gâteau au chocolat, emplissant ses narines de l'odeur salvatrice. Un sentiment de bien être enflait dans sa poitrine. Il regarda la Grande Salle décorée de citrouilles et de chauves-souris.. Tout le monde était là, à part, curieusement, les fantômes –et il n'avait pas non plus vu Harry à la table des Gryffondors…-. Il effleura le coude de son meilleur ami.

-Souhaites-tu assister au banquet jusqu'à ce qu'il se termine ? s'enquit-il.

Il avait vu et senti assez de citrouilles pour le restant de l'année. Les yeux argentés de Noah luirent soudainement, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée, reconnut-il, mais je n'aurais aucune frustration à ce qu'elle s'écourte. Allons-y.

Ils saluèrent leurs camarades, sachant que la plupart d'entre eux estimeraient qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune ou au dortoir, et l'aversion de Lucifer pour le légume mis à l'honneur du jour n'était un secret pour personne. Les deux garçons se faufilèrent discrètement jusque dans le Hall puis, plutôt que de tourner à droite, continuèrent tout droit.

.

Noah tapota le rythme Helga Poufsouffle sur le côté de l'escalier et les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle. Lentement, l'escalier tourna sur lui-même et se souleva jusqu'à dégager un passage, soulevant moins de poussière que la première fois qu'ils avaient assisté au phénomène. Les deux garçons hésitèrent un instant, puis se prirent mutuellement la main et avancèrent dans l'ancien lieu, leurs baguettes brandies et sous un _Lumos_ relativement puissant.

La pièce était dans le même état que la dernière fois. Poussiéreuse, aux couleurs passées, aux meubles et aux rideaux abîmés par les termites et le temps. Les deux Poufsouffle descendirent jusqu'au bas des marches, muets et respectueux, se sentant étranges. Les doigts de Noah serraient très fortement la main du jeune Potter, qui sentait le froid s'infiltrer dans ses entrailles.

Se trouver dans l'ancienne salle commune des Poufsouffles à présent qu'ils en connaissaient l'histoire était étrange. Ils étaient plus touchés de la désolation qui frappait le lieu et ne parvenaient pas à se défaire d'un étrange sentiment de deuil. Lucifer dénoua sa main de celle de son ami pour s'approcher de l'immense cheminée qui semblait les accueillir.

Les briques pâles et poussiéreuses lui apparurent fragilisées. Le ciment qui les reliait s'écaillait, de larges fissures s'étalaient sur toute la surface et lorsqu'il les effleura, d'étranges décharges d'énergie négative le transpercèrent et il recula prestement.

-Noah, murmura-t-il.

Son ami inspectait les escaliers qu'il venait de descendre et son visage pâle à la lumière de sa baguette lui indiqua qu'il ressentait également d'étranges vibrations.

-Je crains que le Moine Gras ne nous ai fourni qu'une version édulcorée de ce qui s'est passé ici, songea-t-il de la même voix basse qu'il avait utilisé précédemment.

Il leur semblait impossible de parler plus fort. L'atmosphère lugubre et endeuillée du lieu les poussait à la discrétion et au respect.

-Il est impossible que quelques attaques simples aient laissé autant de dégâts. Nous sommes sur les lieux d'un véritable drame.

La tristesse s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de sa peau et il lui semblait entendre d'étranges échos, semblables à ceux provoqués par le node de la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Le refus de Cygnus d'en parler est équivoque, répondit doucement son ami. Lucifer, viens voir…

Le rouquin se retourna et frissonna, frottant son nez de sa main libre afin de s'empêcher d'éternuer. Il traversa les lieux silencieux, ses pas résonnant étrangement sur le tapis et les dalles, qui, il le remarqua alors, paraissaient en aussi piètre état que le reste de la salle commune.

L'escalier de pierre et de bois ne lui parut pas différent lorsqu'il rejoignit Noah ce fut seulement lorsqu'il suivit ce que pointait la baguette lumineuse de son ami qu'il comprit. Sur les murs de l'escalier tournant étaient gravés des mots, nobles, romains et anciens.

 _D'HELGA POUFSOUFFLE NOUS VIVONS._

D'autres, plus en hauteur encore, devenaient difficiles à distinguer.

 _NOUS EST UN._

En se déplaçant dans l'alcôve derrière l'escalier, ils déchiffrèrent de nouvelles devises.

 _AMBITION COURAGE LOYAUTE CURIOSITE NOUS SEPARENT_

 _MAGIE NOUS RASSEMBLE_

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard silencieux. L'écriture était semblable aux devises en latin égayant les frises de marbres au dessus de l'ancienne salle commune et qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Mais dans l'alcôve se mêlaient diverses écritures plus petites, moins prononcées dans la pierre et moins anciennes.

 _Jamais puissance ne doit signifier abjuration des libertés._

 _Tous les sangs sont rouges._

 _Que vos langues inventent quelques moyens d'accroître notre peine, pour en laissez les siècles stupéfaits._

 _Quoi qu'écrive l'histoire elle sera romancée._

 _Oublier est dangereusement impardonnable lâcheté._

Lucifer tressaillit et sentit une boule enfler dans sa gorge. Il passa ses doigts sur les gravures glacées et sentit des fourmillements dans le bout des doigts. Il devinait une douleur intense dans ces avertissements et un désespoir dans le Monde des Sorciers et la magie. Comment cet épisode pouvait-il avoir été oublié alors que c'était manifestement contre la volonté de ses derniers habitants ? Il se retourna vers la cheminée et sa statue de justice brisée et sentit le sel des larmes brûler ses yeux. Sa main chercha celle de Noah alors qu'il ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Son ami la lui offrit et ils demeurèrent un instant immobiles.

-Nous devrions remonter, murmura Noah, bouleversé également. Je pense que nous devons réfléchir à la sombre histoire de ce lieu.

-Ainsi qu'à l'émotion de ceux qui le quittèrent, acquiesça Lucifer sur le même ton.

Ils franchirent le passage en tremblant quelque peu, guettant d'éventuels bruits de pas, mais nul ne les surprit.

.

Un étrange brouhaha régnait lorsqu'ils ressortirent, provenant du deuxième étage. Echangeant un regard, encore secoués de leur intrusion dans le passé, les deux jeunes Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Une foule d'élèves murmurant avec une excitation anxieuse les empêchait de voir ce qui se passait et ils se frayèrent un passage jusques aux premiers rangs.

Lucifer retint un gémissement interloqué en apercevant le mur dégoulinant de sang.

 _LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE._

 _ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE_.

L'écho avec l'ancienne salle commune était trop puissant dans son esprit, mais le message sur le mur ne diffusait ni désespoir ni volonté d'un monde meilleur. Il était symbole de puissance et de haine. Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait. Au centre de la foule, se tenaient Harry, Ron et Hermione, leurs visages livides exprimant clairement une volonté de se trouver n'importe où ailleurs. Et, à leur côté, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, était étendue sur le sol, raide et comme morte depuis des heures.

-Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde !

Une voix traînante s'éleva dans l'air, et Lucifer reconnut celle de Drago Malefoy. Le garçon arborait deux yeux brillants et un sourire effrayant.

-Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il foudroyait Hermione Granger du regard. L'insulte était évidente, bien que Lucifer n'eut aucune idée de ce que ces mots signifiaient. La réjouissance déplacée qui émanait de lui fit monter une rage nouvelle dans ses veines. Il fit volte face pour mieux regarder l'enfant.

-L'auteur de cette œuvre morbide pourrait décider que les penseurs inhumains sont ses héritiers, cracha-t-il.

Malefoy éclata de rire.

-Renseignes-toi Potter ! La Chambre des Secrets a pour allié les Serpentards. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta très chère mère, elle est déjà dans la tombe.

L'allusion heurta le rouquin en plein cœur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer, Harry fondait sur son ennemi, baguette en main. Il lui assena un coup de poing en pleine figure, faisant aussitôt gicler le sang, et les deux deuxième années chutèrent au sol.

-Harry, arrête ! s'exclama Lucifer en attrapant son frère par l'épaule.

Il était dans une telle fureur qu'il paraissait entièrement capable de tuer Drago Malefoy. Son jumeau donna un coup d'épaule en arrière dans l'espoir de se dégager, mais Lucifer le tenait fermement et Hermione venait d'arriver en renfort.

-Espèce de petit… N'insulte plus jamais ni Hermione, ni ma mère si tu ne veux pas que je m'en prenne à ton Mangemort de père ! cracha Harry.

Toute couleur quitta aussitôt le visage de Malefoy ainsi que celui de la plupart des personnes présentes autour d'eux.

-Oh non… murmura Noah.

Il se posta aussitôt en rempart entre les deux garçons qui semblaient se promettre une destruction mutuelle. Le poing de Malefoy atteignit l'œil du Poufsouffle, et Lucifer lâcha son frère pour maintenir le blond.

-Malefoy, bon sang, arrête ! Noah, va chercher…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, Rusard poussa un hurlement qui figea tous les élèves. Il se rua auprès de Miss Teigne dont la plupart des élèves avait oublié l'existence.

-Ma chatte ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma chatte ? Potter ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous l'avez tuée et je vais vous assassiner, je vais…

-Foutez-moi la paix ! explosa Harry. Je n'y suis pour rien, je l'ai trouvée comme ça, et foutez moi la paix ! Assassinez plutôt Malefoy !

-Harry, arrête-toi maintenant, souffla Ron à son oreille.

Lucifer connaissait la sensibilité de son jumeau aux alentours d'Halloween pour en avoir souffert l'année précédente. Que Malefoy s'en prenne à Lily le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort devait l'avoir blessé au plus haut point, mais il paraissait dans une fureur noire dont rien ne parvenait à le défaire. Un coquart noircissait autour de l'œil gonflé de Noah, et lui-même se voyait démuni, incapable de savoir quoi faire et sachant parfaitement que s'il tentait de nouveau de calmer son jumeau, il en souffrirait.

-POTTER ! Calmez-vous immédiatement où vous serez renvoyé. Dois-je vous rappeler votre sursis ? scanda le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait, alertée par le bruit et la foule.

Lucifer reprit aussitôt une respiration normale, se rendant compte qu'il transpirait. Harry écumait toujours néanmoins, et il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry, Professeur. Malefoy… Malefoy prétend que notre mère… Ne risque rien car elle est déjà…

La lourde atmosphère de l'ancienne salle commune mêlée à sa tension et au choc de la découverte du sang sur les murs le firent vaciller. Le professeur de métamorphose leva les yeux vers l'inscription et son expression changea.

-Albus… commença-t-elle.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Lucifer se rendit compte de la présence du directeur et d'autres professeurs.

-Malefoy, je vous verrais dans mon bureau plus tard, lança sèchement Rogue.

Le directeur s'était penché sur Miss Teigne, qu'il avait détachée de la torchère.

-Suivez-moi, Argus, demanda-t-il. Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger également.

Lucifer aurait voulu s'interposer et rejoindre son jumeau, s'assurer qu'il avait retrouvé son calme et qu'il irait bien. Mais la fatigue le submergeait et il savait que Dumbledore le repousserait gentiment. Il ne se trouvait pas là lors de la découverte et sa présence était inutile. Il se résigna et regagna sa salle commune en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

.

Tous les élèves paraissaient étranges, et murmuraient en petits groupes. A plusieurs reprises, Lucifer entendit le nom de son jumeau.

-…était juste devant Miss Teigne quand nous sommes arrivés.

-…Malefoy… distraction…

Certains lui lançaient des regards accusateurs, d'autres suspicieux. Il préféra gagner son dortoir, et Noah le suivit. Justin et Ernie s'y trouvaient déjà et discutaient à mi-voix. Le premier eut un mouvement de recul lorsque les deux garçons entrèrent.

-Harry n'y est pour rien, lâcha sèchement Lucifer en guise d'avertissement.

-Tu es toujours si prompt à le défendre, siffla Justin. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que tu ne le connais pas ? Il ne veut pas de toi, ne te met pas du sang complice sur les mains.

La souffrance que provoquèrent ces paroles fut si douloureuse que Lucifer en eut le souffle coupé.

-Je connais suffisamment Harry pour savoir que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, répliqua-t-il dangereusement.

Et surtout, jamais, jamais le jour d'Halloween. Son jumeau était en deuil, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux lors du cours de botanique du matin.

-Il déteste Rusard, et son attention s'est aussitôt détournée sur Malfoy… Grâce à toi.

-Ne vas pas me dire que tu penses Lucifer complice ! s'interposa Noah.

-Vous êtes partis tous les deux bien avant la fin du festin, répliqua Justin. Il est aussi suspect que son frère. Maintenant, ne m'approche pas et laisse moi tranquille. Et je suis sérieux. Ne m'approche pas.

Ernie haussa les épaules et Justin lui tourna le dos. Lucifer arracha rageusement sa robe et fila sous ses couvertures, gardant uniquement ses rideaux ouverts du côté du lit de Noah.

.

Lorsqu'il se fut enfin allongé et autorisé à relâcher la pression, les larmes roulèrent en abondance sur ses joues. Le pic de douleur dans son cœur le tourmentait et il s'efforçait de rester immobile, d'empêcher son corps d'être secoué de sanglots. Dès que la lumière se fut éteinte, Noah s'approcha doucement et se glissa dans son lit. Il passa une main sur la joue de son amie, destinée à essuyer ses larmes.

-C'est si injuste, souffla Lucifer en s'accrochant à son poignet. Je ne comprends même pas la moitié des mots, et je… Et ils ont tellement souffert, Noah.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami étincelèrent de peine à la lueur de la lune.

-Je sais. Je sais. Dors, Lucifer, tout ira mieux demain. Ne prête pas attention à Justin. Il se sent menacé par les mots et Harry est le suspect idéal. Il ne t'a pas agressé lorsque tu l'as défendu, souviens-toi de cela.

-Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? Il se fiche de moi, j'étais résigné à ne plus prêter attention à lui !

-Tu l'as fait parce que c'est dans ta nature, et je suis heureux de te voir redevenu entièrement toi-même. Allons, dors, tu en as besoin.

Lucifer se redressa, les deux mains agrippées au poignet de Noah.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Tu n'es pas en meilleure forme que moi, j'ai senti à quel point tu étais affecté ! Tu as besoin de moi.

Son meilleur ami resta interloqué, et Lucifer agit instinctivement, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant à s'en faire mal.

-Je suis aussi là pour toi, Noah. Ne l'oublie pas, dit-il à son oreille.

Il sentit l'autre garçon lui rendre son étreinte.

-Je… le sais Lucifer. Merci.

Il se faufila jusqu'à son lit, et Lucifer garda ses rideaux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr que son ami se soit endormi, lorsque ses yeux d'argent quittèrent enfin les siens et que ses paupières se ferment sur un monde plus paisible.


	4. Divisés

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

 **Je sais que je poste ce chapitre tard, par rapport aux autres, mais ma fin de semestre à été rude. J'essaierai de moins tarder pour le prochain...**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, encore, et particulièrement dans des moments comme ceux-ci où il est très dur de trouver même une heure pour écrire tant les dossiers à rendre sont nombreux. Vous contribuez à faire venir les chapitres jusqu'ici. Merci infiniment.**

 **Et Joyeuses Fêtes à tous ! Amusez vous, détendez vous, profitez.**

 **Et... En plus ce chapitre tombe plutôt bien, Noël approche ici aussi !**

 **.**

La méfiance qui s'était infiltrée dans le château après la pétrification de Miss Teigne s'estompa en une nuit. Le phénomène semblait ne jamais avoir existé, comme si les élèves choisissaient de ne pas y prêter attention. Seules quelques conversations revenaient parfois, faisant pâlir les interlocuteurs ou servant de sujet de plaisanterie. Lucifer ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il en avait été de même pour le drame de l'ancienne salle commune de Poufsouffle, aujourd'hui disparue des mémoires.

Ce fut Hermione qui creva l'abcès de silence, en Histoire de la Magie, que les Gryffondors partageaient avec les Poufsouffles. Elle interrogea un professeur Binns ahuri de voir des élèves se passionner soudain pour sa matière. Le fantôme estimait qu'il s'agissait d'une légende.

Salazar Serpentard, furieux et inconsidéré de ses collègues, se serait construit son propre refuge avant de quitter Poudlard, y laissant un monstre en légation qui devrait accomplir son but et ses idéaux. Alors que ses élèves sortaient de leur monotonie et donnaient allègrement leur avis, il coupa court à toutes les élucubrations. « Je regrette de vous avoir raconté une histoire aussi stupide. Et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons retourner à l'histoire, c'est-à-dire à des faits établis et vérifiables ! ».

Lucifer comme Noah n'avaient pipé mot, se contentant d'écouter et de noter en marge de leurs parchemins. Plus d'une fois durant les derniers jours ils s'étaient regardés dans un échange muet mais contenant toutes leurs interrogations sur le sujet, néanmoins entre les cours et l'émotion intense qu'avait provoqué le retour dans l'ancienne salle commune les avaient tenus éloignés de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Penses tu que nous devrions nous y intéresser ? s'enquit le rouquin alors qu'il accompagnait son ami à la Volière.

-Je crois que l'ancienne salle commune est moins dangereuse et qu'elle m'attire plus, répondit le jeune Weber. Je sais que tu es aussi curieux qu'un chat mais toute l'école s'est jetée sur l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Lucifer grimaça. Ils avaient voulu emprunter un exemplaire afin de vérifier la présence ou l'absence de l'évènement qui s'était déroulé sous le règne des Tudors mais la liste d'attente était trop longue et décourageante, et ils s'étaient résolus à retrouver l'histoire de la salle commune sous d'autres moyens.

-Je songeais à d'autres livres, admit-il. J'aimerais approfondir les informations données par Binns et m'interroger sur d'autres éléments que les Fondateurs auraient pu laisser à Poudlard. Le passage sur la Chambre des Secrets dans l'Histoire de Poudlard est très léger et puisqu'il s'agit d'une légende je ne m'y étais pas attardé l'année dernière…

-Ta soif de connaissance ferait pâlir un Serdaigle, plaisanta Noah.

Son visage redevint tout à coup sérieux et il s'arrêta à mi-chemin sur la colline de la Volière pour planter son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Lucifer, je crains qu'il n'y ait ici bien plus qu'une légende. Toi comme moi savons que Poudlard recèle bien des secrets, et Dumbledore l'a dit lui-même, certains sont faits pour rester secrets.

L'envie de savoir du jeune Potter ne se satisfit pas de cette phrase et il fronça les sourcils.

-Crois-tu que l'ancienne salle commune doive rester enfouie ?

Son meilleur ami réfléchit un instant, durant lequel Lucifer sentit son cœur se serrer d'une sourde angoisse. Il aimait ces instants privilégiés en compagnie de Noah, les lectures intenses à la bibliothèque et les fous rires silencieux qu'ils partageaient. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à les laisser partir.

-Non, murmura son ami, non je ne pense pas. Ce que nous avons vu… ils refusaient d'être oubliés, et l'accès est toujours possible, aussi bien à la pièce qu'aux connaissances. Mais, Lucifer, la Chambre des Secrets avait le but de Salazar, et aussi noble se veuille sa maison, ses idéaux étaient loin de pouvoir être qualifiés de pacifistes. Ton frère enquêtera dessus comme il l'a fait avec la Pierre…

-Je sais qu'Harry le fera ! Et comment veux-tu que je ne m'y intéresse pas ? Oh Noah, si la Chambre est un danger je ne peux laisser Harry tenter d'y accéder.

Les yeux argentés de son ami se firent fuyants puis roulèrent jusqu'au ciel.

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le tente. Elle est dangereuse, même les professeurs la craignent.

Les différentes tirades de son meilleur ami résonnaient dans l'esprit du rouquin qui finit par les analyser en un tout.

-Tu penses que la Chambre des Secrets est différente des autres pièces que nous visitions car elle est néfaste, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui. Le node, la salle commune, l'aile droite… Toutes ces pièces étaient une alliance, une protection, commune à Poudlard où à ceux qui y vivent. La Chambre… Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Le mépris qu'il discerna dans la voix de ce garçon si calme et si doux surprit le jeune Potter, qui pencha la tête sur le côté afin d'envisager son ami sous un jour nouveau. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres devant sa dignité.

-Je ne me renseignerai dessus que lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, promit-il. Tu as raison Noah, rien de bon ne peut sortir d'un message écrit au sang. Mais si Harry était en danger…

-Je serais à tes côtés pour l'aider, souffla-t-il en un serment.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard long et significatif, empli d'amitié et de reconnaissance, et ils reprirent le chemin vers la tour isolée.

-Tu es convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un évènement isolé, commenta pourtant le jeune Weber.

-Comment pourrait-ce l'être ? répondit-il, l'esprit perdu sur le couloir du deuxième étage.

La Chambre avait été rouverte. Ils n'enquêteraient pas dessus et ne chercheraient pas à la trouver, s'en remettraient au personnel de l'école, mais pour Lucifer, il était évident que celui qui était à l'origine du message avait un but. Les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient tenter de l'enfouir, d'autres faits risquaient de se produire.

.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent sans incident aucun mais Lucifer restait à l'affût du moindre évènement étrange. Rien ne se produisant, il recommença peu à peu à se détendre et ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'ancienne salle commune à laquelle ils n'avaient plus accédé depuis Halloween. Ses rêves étaient hantés par la pièce poussiéreuse et les mystères qu'elle renfermait.

.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année fut ouvert par Serpentard et Gryffondor, et les deuxième années de Poufsouffle à l'exception d'Ernie et Sally-Ann descendirent sur le terrain ce samedi là d'humeur bavarde et enjouée. La sécurité de Poudlard semblait retrouvée. Lucifer s'assit entre son meilleur ami et Susan –il tenait toujours rigueur à Justin de la réaction qu'il avait eue face à l'infortune de son jumeau-, les joues rougies par la bruine d'automne. Mme Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi et aussitôt les joueurs s'éparpillèrent sur le terrain. Quelques minutes de ballet aérien s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne remarque qu'Harry devait se dépêtrer avec un Cognard particulièrement tenace, et que les Gryffondors se tenaient en bien mauvaise posture. Une des balles noires fonça sur une poursuiveuse, envoyée par un batteur de Serpentard, et elle fut contrainte de lâcher le Souaffle aux mains de son adversaire qui marqua alors que le capitaine s'égosillait sur les jumeaux Weasleys. Une rumeur commençait à enfler sur le stade, mécontente ou euphorique, et légèrement inquiète. L'attrapeur des Gryffondors semblait pris en grippe par un Cognard, et Lucifer pâlit lorsque son jumeau fut contraint d'enchaîner embardées et tonneaux pour échapper à la balle devenue folle.

-Noah… gémit-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit la cible de quelqu'un ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, admit son meilleur ami.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune Potter, il attrapa sa main et la serra.

-Les matchs de Quidditch sont sécurisés à Poudlard. Un des joueurs adverses l'a sans doute ensorcelé afin qu'il s'en prenne à l'attrapeur, raisonna-t-il.

La mi-temps fut sifflée et parut durer une éternité. Dans les gradins, tous s'interrogeaient sur la trajectoire étrange du Cognard, mais semblaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de déstabilisation des Gryffondors, qui fonctionnait. Lorsque les joueurs remontèrent sur leurs balais, les rouges et or avaient changé de stratégie et Harry se débrouillait seul face à la dangereuse balle noire. Il volait merveilleusement bien, dut admettre son frère, partagé entre son angoisse et son admiration. Soudain, le Cognard percuta le Survivant avec un atroce craquement qui résonna dans le stade, et son bras retomba contre son corps. Par des compétences de jeu impressionnante, Harry se débrouilla pour attraper le vif d'or sous les gémissements d'un Lucifer livide broyant la main de son meilleur ami. Il poussa un hurlement lorsque son frère chuta au sol et se leva, bouscula et fit tomber plusieurs Poufsouffles de leurs bancs en se ruant sur le terrain au milieu des joueurs et supporters.

-Mr Potter ! Calmez-vous immédiatement ! l'apostropha Mme Bibine. Ce genre d'incident est répandu…

Il s'efforça de ralentir son rythme, le cœur cognant violemment contre sa poitrine, et se laissa tomber sur le sol aux côtés de son frère.

-Pousse toi, jeune homme, déclara une voix qu'il détesta aussitôt. Je sais comment m'y prendre lorsque je te le rendrais, ton frère sera comme neuf.

Les exploits de Lockart étaient célèbres, réalisa Lucifer en se déplaçant pour laisser passer l'homme alors que Ron et Hermione dévisageaient leur ami avec une anxiété palpable.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama-t-il sitôt que son frère eut repris conscience.

Il se débattit avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, protesta virulemment contre l'un de ses admirateurs mais ne parut pas entendre son jumeau qui répéta sa question.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, d'accord ? Fiches moi la paix, ça ne te concerne pas !

Tous ceux qui l'entouraient avaient pu l'entendre et ses joues s'embrasèrent alors qu'une colère familière venait bouillonner dans son ventre. Impuissant et incapable de rétorquer, il fuit le terrain de Quidditch pour regagner la salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

.

Sally-Ann y lisait calmement lorsqu'elle le vit débouler et elle leva vers lui deux yeux interrogatifs.

-Qu'est-ce que… Tu t'es disputé avec ton frère ?

-Est-ce un fait si intéressant qu'il faut en tenir des comptes ? cracha-t-il, des larmes obstruant sa vue.

Elle haussa les épaules et son expression se fit plus froide, plus distante.

-Nous commençons à reconnaître les signes. Ce n'est pas la peine de reporter ta frustration sur moi.

Hésitant entre la rage qui l'habitait toujours et la honte, il marmonna des excuses entre ses dents. Noah passa la lourde porte de bois quelques instants plus tard et vint se poster auprès de son ami tremblant.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, remarqua-t-il doucement.

-J'aurais dû ! cingla le rouquin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y suis allé ! Si James parvient encore une fois à remettre la faute sur moi…

Noah posa une main ferme sur son épaule et se rapprocha de lui, de façon à ce que ses lèvres se trouvent près de son oreille.

-Lucifer, il était vexé et humilié… Il réagit toujours ainsi.

-Valait-ce le coup de m'humilier devant tout le monde ? s'écria-t-il un peu trop fort.

Les quelques personnes qui avaient regagné la salle commune se tournèrent vers lui. Il inspira profondément et s'efforça de faire redescendre sa fureur. Posant sa main sur celle de son ami, il la serra en guise d'excuse et reçut une pression en réponse.

-Je vais retourner prendre l'air, je pense, soupira-t-il. J'irais peut-être le voir à l'infirmerie…

-Viens, allons voir Hagrid, suggéra Noah. Une tasse de thé nous fera du bien.

Ils saluèrent leur camarade et ressortirent dans l'air frais. Le jeune Potter se sentait abattu, déchiré entre son angoisse et sa fureur, sa rancœur et son amour fraternel. Les efforts accomplis l'année précédentes avaient été rendus caduques par deux mois de vacances et James, et son frère le rejetait de nouveau, lui opposant une personnalité d'orgueil sans fragilité, une personnalité publique plutôt que le véritable Harry. Son jumeau lui fermait la clef de son cœur et de sa famille.

.

Un élève avait été pétrifié. Ce fut cette rumeur terrible qui se propagea le lendemain, et Lucifer sentit ses jambes lâcher.

-C'est un Gryffondor de première année, lui assura Susan en le voyant devenir livide.

Savoir que ce n'était pas Harry ne fut qu'un moindre mal alors qu'il constatait qu'il avait eu raison. Le danger s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de l'école mais contrairement à l'année précédente, il visait de nombreux élèves, probablement ceux avec du sang de moldu. Le jeune Potter songea à sa mère, puis à Sally-Ann, Justin, et même Hermione et il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Ils trouveront, Lucifer, murmura Noah à son oreille.

Il avait promis de ne pas s'y intéresser mais le danger le poussait à vouloir trouver la réponse. Ce fut à contrecoeur qu'il secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées, et de détourner son attention sur un autre sujet, apte à lui faire oublier la vague de noirceur qui menaçait de s'étendre sur Poudlard. Il attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami.

-Je voudrais y retourner, souffla-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, seule la résignation apparut sur le visage du jeune Weber, mais une étincelle vive dans ses prunelles argentées vint trahir une excitation nouvelle.

-Le moment est venu, en effet, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Jamais leurs camarades ne leur posaient de questions, ils se contentaient d'accepter leurs vagabondage et leur amitié presque fusionnelle. C'étaient des moments volés comme ceux-ci qui rappelaient au rouquin à quel point il était heureux à Poufsouffle.

.

L'ancienne salle commune demeurait égale à elle-même, et les deux garçons restèrent un instant immobiles à s'interroger sur ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire du savoir qui leur avait été délivré. Noah franchit les portes rondes menant aux dortoirs des garçons et caressa le nom de son ancêtre du bout des doigts, la poussière s'accrochant à ses mains.

-Je désire vraiment que nous sachions ce qui s'est réellement passé ici, Lucifer, murmura-t-il. Il s'agit de notre histoire et j'aimerais la découvrir… si nous ne pouvons la sortir de l'ombre, alors ainsi soit-il mais nous n'oublierons pas. Tout ici nous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas oublier.

La gorge nouée, son ami acquiesça. Les inscriptions semblaient des prières et des aveux, des reproches voilés et des avertissements.

-Alors nous trouverons, promit-il à mi-voix. Nous rechercherons les vestiges dans les livres et tireront les souvenirs de ces décombres. Nous explorerons toutes les pièces durant notre temps libre à la recherche du moindre indice, et nous les noterons jusqu'à reconstituer l'Histoire.

Noah serra sa main, et d'un même mouvement ils poussèrent la porte du dortoir des derniers septièmes années à avoir dormi dans les lieux.

.

Ils n'y étaient venus qu'une seule fois mais les lieux demeuraient gravés dans leurs mémoires. Ils connaissaient les endroits exacts des inscriptions et chacune de leur courbe pour avoir médité dessus à de nombreuses reprises avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La sensation de tristesse et de désolation qui s'infiltra en eux ne les avait jamais réellement quittés. Ils se séparèrent et Lucifer effleura les rebords de chacun des lits aux pieds sculptés en blaireaux. Dans lequel de ces lits Cygnus Weber avait-il dormi ? S'était-il trouvé sur les lieux au moment du raid de la salle commune ? Quels étaient les liens de Duncan Rey-Tudors avec Elizabeth I ? Ses doigts étaient couverts d'une épaisse poussière. Il s'agenouilla auprès du premier lit et nota des marques de griffures : au moins l'un des garçons avait eu un chat. Précautionneusement, il écarta les rideaux et souleva un oreiller. Un sortilège devait maintenir les lieux en état car ils n'étaient ni humides ni rongés par les mites, et hormis une ou deux toiles d'araignées en haut des pièces, aucun nuisible n'avait été détecté. Les draps et les couvertures avaient une odeur vieillotte et renfermée mais aucune trace personnelle ne subsistait. Avec obstination, le garçon roux passa ses doigts sous le lit et sortit sa baguette afin de s'éclairer. La poussière y était encore plus présente, et il éternua avant de lancer un sortilège fraîchement appris permettant d'imiter un léger vent. Quelques autres griffures, quelques poils de chat –noirs- venaient se mélanger aux particules grises, et il trouva un bouton coincé entre un pied et le sol. Ce constat provoqua chez lui un certain soulagement : la salle commune avait été habitée par de réels élèves et non par ces silhouettes impersonnelles qui peuplaient pour le moment sa mémoire.

Avec minutie, il explora le lit et trouva un bout de tissu appartenant sans doute à un vêtement, mais rien de plus. Lorsqu'il se releva, couvert de saleté, sa robe plus grise que noire, Noah avait nettoyé la fenêtre qui donnait simplement sur le couloir et pouvait être recouverte d'un rideau opaque.

-Du lierre a poussé, et j'ai analysé quelques marques ainsi qu'une nouvelle inscription. L'un des garçons devait étudier les runes je ne peux les déchiffrer mais je les reconnais.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque son ami vint le rejoindre pour déchiffrer « A.L & J.P. », « C.W. & H.B. », « D.T. & L.S. », « W.D & T.P. ». Les premières initiales correspondaient aux anciens habitants et les autres sans doutes à celles qu'ils avaient jadis aimées. Ces fines gravures témoignaient de la vie qu'avaient abrité les quatre garçons et de moments de complicités en eux.

-D.T… réfléchit Lucifer. Simplement Duncan Tudor. Il est étrange qu'il ait omis le « Rey » de son nom. Jamais je n'ai vu Justin supprimer le « Finch ».

-A moins qu'il n'ait été en conflit avec la famille Rey… J'ignore de qui il s'agit, si elle appartenait au monde sorcier alors elle est aujourd'hui disparue.

Ils prirent la décision de chercher, puis retournèrent vers les lits. Sous le matelas du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, Noah découvrit deux vieux parchemins : un ancien devoir et un morceau de ce qui avait dû être un journal. Lucifer se glissa à ses côtés, laissant retomber la couverture de la couche qu'il était en train d'explorer.

 _Il conviendrait de dire que la magie n'obéit qu'à ses propres règles mais alors, comment parvenir à enseigner quoi que ce soit aux jeunes générations ? De nombreux exemples fournis par les théoriciens du Département des Mystères(4), et des chercheurs du monde entier tendraient à prouver que ce n'est pas le cas. En effet, les lois de Gamp n'ont encore jamais pu être controversées, et les huit propriétés du sang de dragons ne varieront jamais. Il apparaîtrait que nous découvrons les règles de la magie au fur et à mesure que nous évoluons. La magie, néanmoins, est instable et nombreuses sont ses créations et curiosités : quelles sont les raisons de l'existence des Cracmols et des nés-moldus ? Il s'agit d'une question non résolue mais qui prouve que la génétique n'est qu'une part de la réponse. Nous pourrions également nous interroger sur l'indépendance des baguettes contenant une plume de phénix(5), les cas de fausse gémellité fusionnée(6), ou encore le cas de la marmite sauteuse (7)._

L'écriture élégante mais trop petite pour être parfaitement lisible continuait sur le dos du parchemin et les notes de bas de pages étaient aussi difficiles à déchiffrer qu'alambiquées et amenant plus de question. Lucifer le roula soigneusement avant de le ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier, et Noah et lui passèrent à la seconde page.

 _12 Mars 1574_

 _Cygnus rirait allégrement de moi s'il me surprenait de nouveau à couvrir ces pages d'encre mais je me fiche de son avis. J'aime l'idée de coucher mes souvenirs et de pouvoir les ressortir dans des dizaines d'années, de me remémorer que le temps passé à Poudlard est certainement la meilleure période de ma vie, même en ces temps troublés._

 _Nous sortirons bientôt de l'école, nos diplômes en poche je l'espère, et des temps troublés nous attendent. Chaque jour des élèves de tout âge et de toutes maisons accostent Duncan et l'interroge sur la situation de notre reine, sur les rumeurs entourant sa naissance et sur la vie qu'il entend mener lorsqu'il aura obtenu ses ASPIC._

 _Rien de tout cela n'est certes nouveau mais les pressions se font de plus en plus étouffantes. Nos vieilles familles le poussent à se rapprocher d'Elizabeth Ière afin d'être son héritier, et je sais qu'il redoute d'apprendre la nouvelle de sa mort ou d'une convocation soudaine à Buckingam Palace chaque fois qu'un volatile ou un professeur s'approche de lui. La férocité de certains n'a pas de limite et tous les moyens sont bons : promesses, conseils, menaces voilées, je ne sais comment il parvient à tenir. William me signale que nous sommes un rempart entre eux et lui et je le prie de stopper de lire par-dessus mon épaule et de ne rien dire à Cygnus. Nous sommes le rempart mais peut-être également les illusionnistes, je ne sais plus lequel de nous quatre a énoncé la thèse de l'empoisonnement. La mort de notre reine arrangerait sans conteste les vieilles familles s'ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir placer l'un des leurs sur le trône._

 _Les Poufsouffles sont tous prêts à se battre pour empêcher quelqu'un de s'en prendre à l'un des nôtre, quelles que soient leurs opinions sur le sujet mais je crains_

La suite devait se trouver sur une page demeurée dans le journal ou sur un parchemin qui n'avait pas été égaré. Noah et Lucifer retinrent leur souffle et demeurèrent silencieux durant un long moment, ébranlés par la lecture de celui qui avait du être Alexan Lupin. L'esprit du rouquin tourbillonnait déjà, analysant la moindre des informations présentées par l'extrait qu'ils tenaient en main. Son meilleur ami tâtait le parchemin avec émerveillement. Sans un mot, ils pressèrent les doigts de l'autre, puis reprirent leurs recherches en silence, ébranlés et focalisés sur les lignes lues.

La couverture avait laissé s'échapper une étrange poudre qui assombrissait partiellement l'endroit où se trouvait le troisième lit, et Lucifer dut travailler à l'aide de ses doigts plus que de ses yeux malgré le sortilège lumineux. Ses ongles raclèrent douloureusement sur une plaque de métal entre le matelas et le baldaquin et il l'en ressortit avant de continuer son exploration. Les élèves, néanmoins, avaient sans doute vérifié qu'ils n'oubliaient rien car les recherches ne furent pas plus fructueuses.

-Nous devrions sortir, commenta Noah. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes là mais nous risquons de manquer le dîner.

Son ami acquiesça et ils jetèrent un dernier regard à ce dortoir qui faisait naître chez eux une mélancolie si profonde mais qui se mêlait à présent à un sentiment de connaissance et de familiarité. Ils se sentaient soudainement proches de ces adolescents, possédaient quelques fragments de ce qui avaient été leur monde. Ils étaient nés quatre siècles plus tôt et avaient péri depuis longtemps, et cette incursion dans le passé plongeait Lucifer dans un état d'excitation extrême. Le calme attristé qu'il avait ressenti s'évapora légèrement lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte. La salle commune paraissait lugubre et ils s'en éloignèrent le plus possible.

.

La nuit commençait à tomber au dehors, et ils prirent instinctivement le chemin de la Grande Salle afin de dîner. Lucifer serrait dans sa main la plaque dénichée quelques minutes plus tôt, et son estomac commençait à bouillir d'un enthousiasme familier. Le regard brûlant échangé avec son meilleur ami lui apprit qu'il avait tout aussi hâte de discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais cela devrait sans doute attendre le lendemain, car l'un comme l'autre avaient encore des devoirs et que ni le dortoir ni la salle commune n'étaient des lieux appropriés pour les secrets.

.

Ils croisèrent Hermione dans le couloir et la saluèrent elle leur lança un regard étrange mais répondit amicalement.

-Est-ce qu'Harry va mieux ? laissa échapper Lucifer malgré lui.

-Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas toi-même ? soupira l'adolescente.

Le rouquin recula comme si elle l'avait giflé et elle parut s'en rendre compte.

-Mrs Pomfresh a du lui faire repousser tous les os de son bras mais il va bien, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Il était là lorsque Colin…

Le jeune Poufsouffle hésita à lui demander de transmettre un message à son jumeau puis se ravisa : Harry n'en aurait, comme à l'accoutumée, que faire, et risquait de le mépriser.

-Merci, déclara doucement Noah à sa place.

Il le remercia d'un sourire discret. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils vinrent dîner et le rouquin sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

-Tu t'es fait une nouvelle teinture Potter ? lança Malefoy.

Désarçonné, Lucifer ne sut quoi répondre et se glissa rapidement aux côtés de Susan, qui s'écarta.

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne tiens pas à être recouverte de saleté. D'où venez vous ?

Les deux garçons prirent enfin conscience de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient : mains, visage, cheveux et robes étaient recouverts de poussière et de poils de chats, et leurs pupilles devaient être dilatées à l'extrême après le temps passé à se concentrer dans les lieux sombres.

-D'un coin poussiéreux de Poudlard, marmotta Lucifer. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire, ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir nettoyer ma robe ce soir.

Il en avait encore une de rechange mais le léger humour lui fit du bien. Il se sentait encore embrumé par leurs découvertes et les fantômes du passé. Sally-Ann, en revanche, bien que connue pour son tact et sa discrétion, les dévisagea longuement. Elle avait assisté à l'explication du Moine Gras sur les évènements survenus au cours du XVIème siècle et son esprit pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une clairvoyance effrayante.

-Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ça que la Chambre des Secrets, soupira-t-elle.

Noah et Lucifer évitèrent de se regarder. Les mots avaient attirés Hannah et Ernie néanmoins, et la conversation revint sur le sujet qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté les conversations depuis la pétrification de Colin.

-C'est forcément un élève, lança Ernie, quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'école qui est au dessus de tout soupçons.

Se souvenant de l'attitude hostile du garçon à l'égard de son jumeau et de lui-même quelques semaines plus tôt, Lucifer lui lança un regard menaçant, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier.

-Tant que Dumbledore est là, nous sommes sensés ne rien risquer, mais il faudra faire renvoyer le coupable, ajouta-t-il.

La conversation renvoyait Lucifer à ses doutes et ses angoisses, et le replongeait dans des analyses qu'il aurait dû tenir éloignées. Il se concentra sur le ragoût de bœuf dans son assiette et s'aperçut que le professeur Chourave avait son regard posé sur Noah et lui. Il tenta un sourire maladroit mais ne reçut en réponse qu'une expression grave et concernée.

.

Aucun des deux garçons ne fut particulièrement concentré durant la soirée, et ils firent relire leurs copies de Potions par leurs camarades afin de vérifier qu'aucune faute d'inattention ne s'y était glissée. Une fois la lumière éteinte dans leur dortoir, les légers ronflements de Justin commencèrent à envahir la pièce et Lucifer fixa le plafond avant de se tourner vers Noah dont les rideaux étaient aussi ouverts que les siens de son côté, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise depuis la lettre de James en début d'année. Le rouquin glissa une main sous son oreiller et en ressortit la plaque métallique qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser au grand jour. Elle était fine, assez petite pour pouvoir être portée au cou, et ses doigts discernèrent quelques écritures, un nom probablement, ainsi que d'autres données comme une devise ou une date symbolisant une naissance où un évènement. Il la tendit à son ami, qui se leva pour l'attraper et la tritura à son tour avant de rejeter ses couvertures pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit de Lucifer, qui ferma aussitôt les rideaux.

-J'ai trouvé un bout de chausson en velours, annonça Noah avec un éclat amusé dans la voix.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, souriant des quelques vestiges triviaux, puis l'atmosphère devint plus sérieuse, plus grave.

-Alexan Lupin… commença Lucifer.

-Je sais.

L'émotion qu'ils avaient ressentie à la lecture de ses mémoires leur revint brutalement et ils cherchèrent mutuellement la main de l'autre pour venir la serrer.

-Noah… son devoir… Crois-tu que nous saurons rédiger ainsi lorsque nous aurons atteint notre dernière année ? Il possédait tant de connaissances. Qu'est-ce que la fausse gémellité fusionnelle ? Nos baguettes à Harry et à moi possèdent une plume de phénix mais jamais je n'ai remarqué de volonté particulière lorsque nous nous exercions… Et la marmite sauteuse doit être un cas particulièrement intéressant mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Quant aux raisons magiques sur les individus, elles nous seraient particulièrement utiles aujourd'hui, alors que quelque chose s'en prend aux individus sous un prétexte diffamatoire.

Il devina qu'un sourire peignait le visage de son meilleur ami alors qu'il peinait à maintenir sa voix à un volume raisonnable.

-La marmite sauteuse est un conte pour enfant, je te le raconterais si tu le souhaites. Quant au reste, je l'ignore mais je sais que tu n'auras de cesse pour le découvrir, d'autant plus que tu as six années devant toi. Alexan Lupin devait être un individu fascinant. J'ai désormais une idée plus précise de questions à poser à Cygnus Weber cet été, puisqu'il est évident qu'ils étaient amis.

Le jeune Weber s'interrompit un instant, songeur.

-Ils paraissaient incroyablement soudés, tous les quatre.

-Au point qu'il les a tous mentionnés en une quinzaine de ligne, et qu'on peut esquisser leur personnalité.

-L'époque était troublée, nous en avons la preuve.

-Il va falloir que nous reprenions nos recherches à la bibliothèque, commenta Lucifer avec ravissement.

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire avant de se reprendre. Les questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit du jeune Potter, qui se demandait comment il allait faire pour dormir. A qui avait appartenu le chat ? Cygnus Weber était-il le joyeux plaisantin qu'ils avaient entrevu ? Comment était-il devenu ce noble fantôme que Noah avait dépeint comme sérieux et renfermé ? Qu'était-il advenu de Duncan Rey-Tudor lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard ? Alexan Lupin, qui semblait si intelligent, avait-il écrit des œuvres semblables à son essai de cours ? A quoi ressemblait William Davis, plus effacé que les autres mais vraisemblablement curieux ?

-Bonne nuit, Lucifer, murmura Noah.

-Bonne nuit.

Ils avaient six ans pour le découvrir mais la curiosité insatiable de Lucifer lui hurlait de trouver les réponses le plus tôt possible.

.

Une affiche placardée sur le mur de la Grande Salle appris aux élèves de Poudlard qu'un Club de Duel avait ouvert. James aurait sans doute aimé que Lucifer y participe afin d'apprendre à protéger Harry, et la soif de connaissances du garçon le poussait à tenter l'expérience, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule, et les recherches sur le XVIème siècle accaparaient une bonne partie de son temps libre, sans compter les heures passées à errer dans Poudlard en compagnie de son meilleur ami dont il ne se serait passé pour rien au monde. Il gardait également un souvenir mitigé des heures d'entraînement qui l'avaient laissé épuisé et où il était de toutes façons inférieur à son jumeau.

-Nous pouvons toujours nous entraîner sans cela, répondit Sally-Ann en haussant les épaules alors qu'il hésitait ostensiblement en cours de sortilèges.

Le professeur Flitwick était un duelliste notoire et les quelques récits qu'il leur avait parfois livrés enchantaient les imaginations.

-Il y a un maléfice que j'aimerais bien apprendre, ajouta-t-elle. Il permet de faire pousser un bec à ton adversaire, qui ne peut plus faire autre chose que pépier… Je suis sûre qu'il peut s'avérer utile.

-Ce pourrait être intéressant, approuva Susan. Si tu trouves la formule, je suis prêt à m'exercer avec toi. Vous en êtes, tous les deux ?

Noah et Lucifer échangèrent un bref regard avant d'acquiescer d'un même sourire. Le jeune Potter n'avait pas d'ennemi ostensible mais la perspective de connaître un maléfice aussi amusant que singulier stimulait son enthousiasme.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans un coin de la salle commune dédié à la pratique des sortilèges à se retrouver à tenter d'envoyer ce sort qui ne devait durer que quelques minutes maximum –la variante était une métamorphose réversible avec un contresort, bien loin des compétences de deuxièmes années-. Des jets jaunes vifs fusaient de leurs baguettes quand ils parvenaient à lancer le sort, mais le résultat était rarement satisfaisant allant de simples gerçures de lèvres à un repli de la langue dans la position tuyau. La séance donnait néanmoins lieu à un bon nombre de fous rires. Ce fut Sally-Ann qui obtint en première un résultat probant, en ensorcelant Lucifer au point que ses lèvres se retrouvèrent en une forme de bête, et que sa langue ne puisse plus bouger, trop gonflée pour émettre un autre son qu'un gémissement grave. Lorsque les choses revinrent à la normale dans un « pop » retentissant, les rires des trois autres se stoppèrent pour reprendre de plus belle en compagnie de leur camarade.

-La sorcellerie devrait toujours être amusante, commenta la jeune fille avec sa candeur naturelle.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Lucifer nota que les personnes mal intentionnées et la soif de pouvoir empêchaient cette utopie mais il se garda de prononcer les mots à voix haute. Il se détendait et s'amusait, et il ne devait rien laisser ombrager ce moment.

- _Piaulavis_ !

Son sortilège atteignit sa camarade sans aucun effet notoire mais lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue en guise de provocation, elle était enroulée et avait pris une intéressante teinte ambrée. Noah réussit à transformer pendant quelques secondes la bouche de Susan qui durcit considérablement, puis les choses commencèrent à déraper alors qu'ils fatiguaient, et bientôt ce furent les formules apprises l'année précédente qu'ils jetèrent, en duel amical.

L'arrivée furieuse de Justin, Ernie et Hannah vint troubler cette joyeuse ambiance. Alors que Lucifer était mis à terre par en sortilège de Jambencoton qui ne l'avait pas empêché de riposter avec un tarentallegra faisant danser son meilleur ami d'ordinaire si calme et posé, leurs camarades foncèrent sur eux, pâles et enragés. Les deux côtés se contemplèrent avec stupéfaction, puis, jugeant la situation importante, les quatre duellistes laissèrent s'estomper les effets.

-Potter a attaqué Justin ! s'exclama Ernie.

Lucifer comprit aussitôt qu'il parlait de son jumeau et se releva, peu stable mais alerte.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Malefoy a fait sortir un serpent de sa baguette et grâce à Lockart il s'est retrouvé assez loin de Justin mais il s'est mis à glisser vers lui, comme si ton frère le contrôlait ! Puis il a utilisé je-ne-sais-quel sortilège pour le faire atterrir sur lui.

- _Impedimenta_ ? suggéra-t-il.

Justin et Hannah lui lancèrent un regard aussi incrédule que mauvais.

-Tu _connais_ ce sort ? siffla le premier.

-James nous l'a enseigné, éluda-t-il. Ecoutez, Harry n'a pas voulu attaquer Justin, il voulait simplement envoyer le serpent le plus loin possible des élèves. Le but du sortilège de répulsion est justement…

-Il n'a pas éloigné le serpent de Justin, fit remarquer Hannah. Cela dit, je veux bien croire qu'il s'agisse d'un accident. Potter n'est pas connu pour être mauvais, au contraire, et il a sans doute agi sans réfléchir.

C'était entièrement du style d'Harry de dégainer sa baguette alors qu'un danger rôdait et si d'ordinaire, le Survivant s'en sortait bien, il apparaissait qu'il avait commis une erreur.

-Un accident ? s'écria Justin. Hannah, il n'a jeté sur moi ! Ecoute, j'aurais du m'y attendre… J'ai dit à Potter que j'aurais dû aller dans un collège moldu, Eton, qu'il ne doit même pas connaître…

Ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots apparut au jumeau du concerné comme une évidence et il se redressa pour venir se planter devant l'autre garçon.

-Il est stupide d'insinuer que Harry est l'héritier de Serpentard, cracha-t-il. Tout en lui s'accorde avec les valeurs de Gryffondor et il a libéré le monde sorcier d'un Mage Noir, te permettant de venir étudier à Poudlard en sécurité. Je connais mon frère, il possède de nombreux défaut mais il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de blesser quelqu'un.

Il avait vu Harry se jeter en direction d'un troll pour sauver Hermione avant qu'ils ne soient amis, et avait été à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait refusé de fuir pendant que Quirell se trouvait à terre, arguant qu'il devait savoir où se trouvait Voldemort et quitte à être grièvement blessé. Le doute passa dans les prunelles de Justin mais Ernie s'interposa.

-Vous oubliez une chose, lança-t-il aux Poufsouffles qui observaient la scène et semblaient prêts à se ranger du côté de l'Elu. Lucifer est le jumeau d'Harry Potter et l'a soutenu quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qui fait de lui un héritier également et un soutien indéfectible, nous en avons tous eu la preuve l'année dernière.

L'accusation atteignit le garçon en plein cœur, qui ne put répliquer. Noah se posta aussitôt aux côtés de son ami, leurs épaules si proches qu'elles se heurtèrent légèrement.

-Lucifer, soutenir l'Héritier qui se trouverait être Harry ? Es-tu devenu fou ? Il n'existe qu'un Héritier selon la signature, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit d'aucun des deux.

-Tu t'aveugles Noah, et tu ne risques rien puisque tu es de sang-pur. Justin en revanche… Il n'est même plus en sécurité dans son propre dortoir !

Interloqué au plus haut point, le jeune Potter se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de réagir face aux accusations. Autour d'eux, les Poufsouffles semblaient se diviser en deux camps, ce qu'il prit comme un mauvais présage. Leur maison se devait de demeurer unie quoi qu'il arrive il s'agissait de l'une de ses caractéristiques les plus importantes.

-Il me semblait qu'en près de dix-huit mois tu aurais appris à me connaître Ernie, déclara-t-il d'une voix distante. Jamais je ne ferais du mal à un Poufsouffle.

-Mais à quelqu'un qui s'en prend à ton frère ? Où irait ta loyauté ?

Les mots provoquèrent une déchirure dans le cœur déjà maltraité du garçon qui fut une nouvelle fois réduit au silence. Ernie le considéra d'un œil satisfait et méprisant, et lui tourna le dos, emmenant Justin avec lui.

.

L'ambiance devint lourde dans le dortoir et morose dans la salle commune. Les deuxièmes années prenaient désormais leurs repas séparément, Noah et Lucifer d'un côté, Ernie et Justin de l'autre, et les filles ne sachant trop comment se positionner mais tendant plus vers le jumeau d'Harry pour Sally-Ann et Susan, et vers les deux autres pour Hannah. Lucifer observa avec effarement son jumeau devenir plus maussade et renfermé alors que le temps se refroidissait et qu'une épaisse couche de neige tombait sur Poudlard. A plusieurs reprises il eut envie d'amorcer une conversation mais la bile amère de la rancœur enflait alors dans sa gorge et il se ravisait. Il passait désormais ses journées à la bibliothèque, ne supportant plus l'effroi de Justin chaque soir et son absence de ronflement indiquant qu'il se trouvait sur le qui-vive et ne s'endormait qu'après que son supposé ennemi l'ai fait, ce qui arrivait généralement tard, Lucifer aimant particulièrement veiller alors que la nuit avançait.

.

Noah et lui travaillaient sur l'ancienne salle commune. Ils avaient sélectionnés des parchemins sur lesquels Lucifer avait appliqué le Philtre de Houx reçu pour Noël l'année précédente : ils apposaient leurs empreintes digitales emplies du Philtre sur les feuilles et nul autre qu'eux ne pouvaient les saisir sans attraper de l'urticaire. Ce faisant, ils protégeaient l'Histoire ainsi qu'ils l'avaient promis au Moine Gras. Ils avaient retracé ce dont ils avaient connaissance et ajouté des notes sur les quatre garçons, annoté des questions à poser à Cygnus Weber lorsqu'ils le verraient, et épuraient le rayon sur le XVIème siècle de la bibliothèque, qui s'avérait gigantesque. Le jeune Potter avait été s'enquérir d'un éventuel auteur nommé Alexan Lupin auprès de la stricte Mme Pince, qui l'avait toisé de ses yeux de vautour avec suspicion avant de lui indiquer deux ouvrages de théorie magique bien trop alambiquée pour lui et de lui envoyer sèchement que le reste se trouvait dans la réserve et donc inaccessible sans l'accord d'un professeur.

-J'aimerais parfois être déjà en septième année, confia Lucifer, plein de connaissance et ayant accès aux plus grands ouvrages de Poudlard.

Noah le toisa gentiment de ses prunelles métalliques.

-Savoure le temps qui s'écoule, Lucifer, répondit-il doucement.

Ils étudiaient jusqu'à se faire sortir par la bibliothécaire, puis regagnaient sombrement la salle commune jusqu'à être si fatigués qu'ils s'écroulaient sur leur lit sitôt douchés.

.

Ce rythme infernal et de méfiance dura jusqu'à la pétrification de Justin. Lucifer et Noah lisaient un énorme ouvrage où Elizabeth Ière était enfin référencée plus d'un encadré lorsque les cris de Peeves les sortirent de la semi-transe où le livre les avait plongés. En un bond, les deux garçons furent déboulèrent dans les couloirs, furieusement invectivés par la bibliothécaire qui leur interdit de remettre les pieds dans les lieux jusqu'au samedi suivant. Le jeune Potter n'en eut cure : seul importait le nouveau désastre et déjà son cœur se serrait en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Harry.

.

Ce n'était pas Harry, du moins, pas à terre. Son frère se trouvait sur les lieux, livide et immobile, baguette brandie. Sur le sol se trouvait Justin. A côté, le fantôme des Gryffondors, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, dans un état épouvantable. Si les esprits avaient pu mourir deux fois, Nick n'aurait pas eu pire apparence. Lucifer se tourna vers son jumeau, atterré. Une nouvelle fois, il n'aurait pas pu se trouver dans pire endroit en pire position : tenant sa baguette devant quelqu'un que la moitié de l'école soupçonnait de vouloir éliminer. Le professeur McGonagall se débrouillait avec Ernie qui pointait un doigt accusateur vers le Survivant, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Lucifer ne quitta pas son jumeau des yeux.

-Oh, ça suffit ! cracha Harry. Tu me crois aussi l'Héritier ? Tu crois que j'aurais pétrifié l'un de tes amis juste pour t'ennuyer ?

La compassion qu'il éprouvait se trouva aussitôt mélangée à une colère bouillonnante. Il s'était mis plusieurs membres de sa maison à dos pour défendre son frère qui, comme toujours, se montrait méprisant et enragé à son encontre.

-Je suis ton jumeau, sombre crétin arrogant ! s'exclama-t-il, perdant langage et sang froid en même temps. Si tu étais l'Héritier ce serait aussi mon cas puisque nous partageons exactement le même sang !

Toute trace de fureur irraisonnée disparut du visage de son frère.

-Ce serait sans doute quelque chose pour toi de…

-Fais attention Harry, l'interpella fermement Noah. La raison pour laquelle la maison Poufsouffle ne s'est pas encore retournée contre toi en incombe majoritairement à ton jumeau.

Le jeune Gryffondor parut déchiré entre stupeur et fureur et dévisagea son frère, qui s'était raidi à l'intervention de son ami. Noah parlait rarement en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas extrêmement bien, et jusqu'ici il avait soutenu son meilleur ami sans jamais expliquer à son jumeau à quel point il lui était loyal. Le professeur McGonagall ayant fait transporter Colin à l'infirmerie et envoyé Ernie transporter Nick ailleurs, elle se retourna vers les trois jeunes garçons restant.

-Ce n'est pas moi, soupira Harry avec une lassitude révélatrice.

Il avait dû endurer les suspicions et plaisanteries depuis sa maladresse avec Justin, et des cernes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux.

-Ca ne relève plus de ma compétence, répliqua sèchement sa directrice de maison.

-Ce n'est pas lui ! s'exclama aussitôt Lucifer. Je suis prêt à vous le jurer : ni Harry ni moi n'avons de lien avec la Chambre des Secrets ni l'Héritier. Nous sommes deux et il est seul !

Il s'avança alors qu'elle faisait passer son jumeau devant lui. La femme posa ses yeux sur son élève de Poufsouffle et il vit un éclair de peine la traverser.

-Je dois le conduire au professeur Dumbledore, Mr Potter, répondit-elle avec un ton redevenu calme. Il s'est trouvé sur les lieux d'un crime par deux fois… Et vous ne pouvez pas l'accompagner, mais vous pouvez l'attendre près de la salle commune si vous le désirer.

Harry paraissait si vulnérable et ses épaules étaient si voûtées que son frère aurait voulu protester virulemment et argumenter mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas flancher la sous-directrice, et il commençait à connaître son jumeau assez bien pour comprendre qu'il désirerait être seul ou en compagnie de ses amis en revenant, et certainement pas le voir. La mort dans l'âme, il secoua la tête.

-Non merci, professeur. Je vais rejoindre mes camarades.

Il effleura le bras de son ami, prêt à affronter le courroux de sa maison, mais Noah continuait de fixer Harry.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas sauter à la gorge de tout ce qui t'entoure lorsque tu as besoin d'un échappatoire à ta frustration, déclara-t-il, haussant sa voix alors qu'il s'éloignait. C'est toujours injuste pour celui sur qui ça retombe, et il s'agit généralement de ton jumeau.

Harry se retourna brusquement mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par son professeur. Sa mâchoire crispée trahissait sa tension autant que ses prunelles émeraude sa colère et sa peur.

.

Le sort de Nick et Justin sema la panique dans l'école. Nombre des élèves de Poudlard se ruèrent sur les listes permettant de regagner leur foyer à Noël, et Lucifer hésita longuement à demander à sa tante l'autorisation de rentrer à Privet Drive. Sa position dans les circonstances actuelles l'épuisaient : il maintenait fermement que son jumeau n'était pas l'Héritier, et la plupart de ses camarades estimaient qu'il se montrait bien peu réceptif au sort de Justin. Susan avait commencé à le battre froid pour cette raison, et Sally-Ann se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet.

-Je ne rentre pas, expliqua-t-elle en faisant passer la troisième liste de rappel. La peur empêche de vivre, et si mes parents apprenaient ce qui se passe à Poudlard, ils le prendraient comme excuse pour me couper du monde magique.

-Tu devrais pourtant, répondit Lucifer avec cette distance qu'il avait acquise ces derniers jours. Tu es une enfant de Cracmols, ce que la plupart des gens considèrent comme peu louable. Tu es autant en danger que les autres.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et fit passer ses nattes brunes derrière ses épaules.

-Lucifer, je t'aime beaucoup et je ne crois pas une seconde que toi ou ton frère soyez liés à tout ceci, mais tu m'agaces. Tu tiens deux discours et tu nous aboies dessus, et je suis très franchement en train de considérer de passer plus de temps encore avec Susan, Ernie et Hannah.

Il ne sourcilla pas devant sa franchise mais se sentit blessé et détourna le regard. Il craignait pour sa sécurité autant que pour celle des autres enfants de moldus, pour Poudlard, pour Harry, pour leurs jours paisibles. Il fit passer le parchemin avec un pincement au cœur : sa tante ne se soucierait peut-être pas tant que cela de l'avoir à Privet Drive à Noël, mais son oncle et Dudley ne le supporteraient pas quant à demander à James de rentrer avec Harry, il savait que sa situation serait encore plus difficilement supportable émotionnellement. Il se souvenait de la période des fêtes au château l'année précédente, et espérait que l'absence des autre lui permette de souffler. Une nouvelle fois, Noah avait choisi de rester avec lui et il éprouvait une telle gratitude qu'il ne savait comment l'en remercier. Il avait finalement demandé aux jumeaux Weasleys s'ils pouvaient lui fournir un catalogue et avait commandé un présent pour son ami avec les quelques gallions qui lui restaient de Septembre. Il appréciait les jumeaux pour la loyauté dont ils faisaient preuve envers son jumeau et pour les blagues tournant en dérision le fait qu'il puisse être l'Héritier de Serpentard lancées à n'importe quel moment de la journée, faisant apparaître un peu de couleur sur le visage trop pâle du Survivant.

.

Les Poufsouffles étaient divisés en deux camps : ceux qui pensaient que Harry était l'Héritier de Serpentard et qu'il était son complice, et ceux qui reconnaissaient l'ineptie de la théorie et respectaient sa loyauté profonde. Quelques groupes d'amis devenaient légèrement plus froids et deux camps commençaient à naître et Lucifer détestait cela. Les Poufsouffles étaient sensés être alliés en toute circonstance, un mur de loyauté face aux autres maisons qui les sous-estimaient trop souvent.

-Cette histoire te mets dans la lumière, lui envoya durement Ernie. Tu profites de la célébrité de ton frère, et il serait logique que tu sois l'Héritier, à bien y réfléchir : tu pourrais enfin briller et le surpasser.

Le rouquin eut l'impression d'avoir subi un sortilège de répulsion intensifié et il s'appuya contre le mur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. La déchirure dans son cœur s'amplifia et il décida de sauter aussi bien le repas du midi que celui du soir, incapable de se nourrir. Sally-Ann lui fourra un morceau de pain dans la main avant qu'ils n'entrent en cours de botanique.

-Tu sais, ç'aurait pu être bien pire, fit-elle observer. Ca risque d'être toujours ainsi Lucifer, parce que tu as eu la malchance de n'être que le jumeau d'un garçon célèbre et adulé. Appuies toi sur tes amis, et discerne les des autres.

Noah était toujours là, indéfectible soutien, qui ne disait mot lorsque Lucifer l'envoyait à la Grande Salle sans lui mais dont le regard voulait tout dire. Il lui apporta un bol de crème brûlée que son meilleur ami eut l'intelligence de ne pas refuser.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en portant la substance sucrée à ses lèvres.

Si elle eut du mal à passer cette barrière, elle coula ensuite agréablement dans sa gorge alors que Korrigan ronronnait sur ses genoux, comme souvent ces derniers jours, sentant la tension de son humain.

.

Il se glissa dans le lit de Noah ce soir là, se blottissant sous les couvertures car le gel du dehors mordait dans les dortoirs malgré la tiédeur de la salle commune. Son meilleur ami l'accueillit d'une pression sur le bras.

-Noah… murmura-t-il. Que ferais-je sans toi ? Tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir, sais-tu ?

-Que tu puisses avoir, peut-être. Cesse de me remercier et vis, Lucifer. Tu m'apportes autant que je t'apporte.

Le silence de la nuit les troublait toujours autant, l'absence des ronflements de Justin troublant la monotonie rituelle du dortoir qui s'était installée ces dix-huit derniers mois.

-Parfois je songe à me dénoncer comme l'Héritier afin que tout ça soit fini mais cela ne résoudrait rien. Et d'autres, je voudrais reconnaître Harry comme coupable car alors la salle commune serait de nouveau unie. La tentation est forte Noah. Je voudrais tant…

-Tu te détruirais, le contra son ami. Les Poufsouffles sont loin d'être idiots, Lucifer. Ils comprendront bientôt que la vérité se trouve ailleurs.

Il tremblait malgré la tiédeur engourdissante des couvertures. Hochant la tête et déglutissant avec difficulté, il serra un instant le poignet de son ami, le remercia une nouvelle fois et regagna son lit. S'il existait une qualité de sa maison qu'il peinait à honorer, c'était bien la patience. Néanmoins il se fiait à Noah, qui réchauffait toujours son cœur. Et, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son ami, alors qu'ils se laissaient emporter dans les bras de Morphée, il obligea ses pensées à retourner à l'ancienne salle commune, dont ils devaient trouver l'Histoire parce qu'il l'avait promis à son meilleur ami et qu'ils le devaient à ceux que les siècles avaient oubliés.

Noël arrivait, et les vacances avec, et peut-être trouveraient-ils le temps d'explorer les autres dortoirs désaffectés et d'ajouter de nouveaux éléments aux parchemins ornés de Philtre de Houx. Ensemble, et loin des préoccupations de l'Héritier.


	5. Réminiscences

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre, comme souvent entre septembre et avril. L'inconvénient de n'avoir que six mois de cours par an...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie chacun d'entre ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et me soutiennent, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

Mrs Pince n'appréciait plus vraiment la présence des deux jeunes Poufsouffles dans sa bibliothèque depuis qu'ils étaient sortis chaotiquement suite aux cris de Peeves, et passait son temps à les dévisager de ses yeux de vautours méfiants, rendant compliquées les recherches sur l'ancienne salle commune. Lassés de cette surveillance, Noah et Lucifer relâchèrent légèrement leur attention et reprirent leurs vagabondages dans les couloirs tout en discutant d'anecdotes et de cours, de souvenirs et d'idées futures. Ils trouvèrent de cette manière un raccourci entre le cinquième et le septième étage sous la forme d'un escalier lugubre et abrupte dissimulé derrière la tapisserie d'un sorcier avec une pieuvre sur la tête. Le jeune Potter en avait été extatique.

.

Les hantaient néanmoins la pétrification de Justin et l'isolement d'Harry et celui de Lucifer qui en découlait par leurs camarades persuadés que l'un était l'Héritier de Serpentard et l'autre son complice ou tout simplement un enfant idiot qui profitait de la notoriété de son jumeau. Le trimestre se terminant fut pour eux un soulagement car ils seraient bientôt libérés de la pression de leurs camarades de classe. Lucifer demeurait profondément inquiet pour son jumeau en raison du cognard fou qui l'avait frappé et des pétrifications qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

-Quelqu'un lui en veut autant que l'année précédente, exposa-t-il un froid matin d'hiver alors que Noah et lui admiraient les tableaux près de la tour des Gryffondors.

-Tu deviens paranoïaque, répliqua fermement son ami. L'école entière est visée et Harry et toi êtes des sangs-mêlés. Tu-Sais-Qui n'est sans doute plus en état d'agir après ce qui s'est passé avec Quirell, ce qui assure au monde magique une sécurité paisible durant encore quelques mois, si ce n'est années.

Tout en lisant la légende sous le tableau d'un sorcier de l'époque Elizabéthaine –ils en profitaient pour chercher des traces d'un ancien élève qui pourrait les informer-, Lucifer songea au futur que dépeignait Noah et son ventre se noua. Harry, Ron et Hermione apparurent dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tard, l'air épuisés mais excités.

-Bonjour à vous trois, les salua-t-il.

Ils exhalaient une étrange odeur d'herbes chaudes. Son jumeau poussa un mince soupire.

-Que fais-tu là ? Je vais parfaitement bien.

Le soupir du garçon roux fut identique à celui de son frère quelques instants plus tôt alors qu'une irritation blessée se dispersait dans ses veines depuis sa poitrine.

-Nous admirions les tableaux, répondit-il sur un ton qu'il tentait désespérément de maintenir calme. Néanmoins… Harry, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? Je suis navré que tu sois celui qui ait trouvé Justin.

Il revit son jumeau s'adossant au mur, pâle et livide.

-Crois-tu que quelqu'un veuille s'en prendre à toi ?

Noah se tendit derrière lui et il se mordit la lèvre mais continua de fixer ce garçon si différent de lui.

-J'ignore qui, à part Lord Voldemort, siffla Harry.

-Je parlais de cette année. Le Cognard…

-Oh pour l'amour de Merlin ! Est-ce que tu espionnes tous mes faits et gestes ? Laisse moi respirer un peu ! Nous ne sommes pas reliés, Lucifer, essaie un peu de le comprendre une bonne fois pour toute !

Lucifer vacilla mais parvint à se tenir sur ses jambes. Suivait-il trop Harry ? Celui-ci avait pourtant admis l'année précédente apprécier sa présence entre les flammes… Insistait-il trop sans raisons, au point d'en devenir insupportable ?

-Lucifer, intervint gentiment Hermione, le Cognard avait simplement été envoyé par un elfe, il n'y a rien d'alarmant.

Encore un elfe ? Etait-ce le même ? A quoi ressemblaient les elfes, et quelle était leur place dans le monde magique ?

-Es-tu satisfait ? soupira Harry. Ecoute, merci de ta sollicitude et de me défendre, mais je peux me débrouiller seul. Je ne désires pas que nous soyons proches, Lucifer, ça ne sert à rien de sans cesse me guetter.

 _Je vais vomir._

La phrase tournait dans sa tête à en devenir une obsession et il n'éprouvait plus que l'envie de fuir pour se réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches. Un dégoût de lui-même enflait dans son cœur, bannissant tout autre sentiment. Il maintint dignement ses bras le long de son corps et se mordit brutalement la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Lucifer n'est pas un fan encombrant mais ton jumeau, Harry Potter, déclara Noah sur un ton effroyablement polaire. Je te l'ai déjà dit me semble-t-il tu vas devoir l'accepter.

Sur ce, il entraîna son meilleur ami sur les tapis couvrant les corridors, très loin des Gryffondors. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Lucifer laissa un sanglot le secouer entièrement et l'autre garçon le considéra entre agacement et compassion.

-Je t'ai dit que tu étais paranoïa… Lucifer ! Ne fuis pas.

Il paraissait soudainement furieux et le rouquin s'appuya contre les pierres froides, ses ongles trouvant lentement le chemin de ses poignets. Noah posa ses mains contre la pierre pour l'acculer contre le mur et terminer de lui asséner sa vérité.

-L'Ecole est ici visée mais j'admets que cet elfe est inquiétant, celui qui l'a envoyé doit être un élève qui voulait faire perdre le match aux Gryffondors.

Harry avait déjà mentionné un elfe au sujet de lettres dérobées mais son jumeau n'était pas en état de prononcer le moindre mot. Il s'arrachait la peau en espérant que cela atténuerait le gouffre dans son cœur.

-Passé cela, c'était profondément injuste de sa part.

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Harry avait raison, il le suivait toujours et était aux aguets des moindre changements. Ses ongles le griffèrent un peu plus profondément, et le goût du sang empli sa bouche. La colère dans les yeux de son ami se mua en peine profonde. Il enleva prudemment ses mains du mur et alors que Lucifer s'en écartait, l'étreignit avec force.

-Lucifer, tu n'es pas en faute. Tout ce que tu fais pour Harry est dû à l'amour que tu lui portes et il est normal que tu aimes ton frère, d'autant plus qu'il est ton jumeau, un lien réputé fort dans toutes les sociétés.

Son ami ne répondant toujours pas, Noah le relâcha pour le contempler et ses yeux se posèrent avec horreur sur ses poignets meurtris. Vif comme l'éclair, il les attrapa férocement et les maintins en l'air.

-Arrête ! ordonna-t-il. Je suis là, et je te soutiendrais toujours, mais arrête ! Tu n'es pas coupable, arrête de te mutiler !

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le jeune Potter discerna l'air épouvanté de son meilleur ami à travers ses larmes. La culpabilité le rongea un peu plus.

-Je devrais arrêter et le laisser partir, hoqueta-t-il, mais je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je penses tous les jours à lui, et quoi qu'il arrive je ne le laisserais pas parce que j'en suis incapable et que je l'…

Il s'interrompit et se laissa retomber contre le mur.

-Je l'aime. Il est mon frère et je l'aime comme tel bien que nous n'ayons jamais été élevés ensembles.

Noah passa une main sur sa joue humide de larme.

-Nul ne peut te reprocher d'aimer, murmura-t-il. Viens, nous devrions aller à l'infirmerie, tes plaies vont s'infecter.

Mais l'esprit de Lucifer était parti vers les étoiles et une pièce paisible où il avait un jour retrouvé la sérénité l'année précédente.

-Je veux retourner à la Tour d'Astronomie. Noah, je t'en prie, nous serons bien là bas. Nous ne pourrons accéder à la Pierre de Lune mais je saurais qu'elle est là.

Le déchirement qu'il lut dans le visage de son ami pénétra dans sa bulle de tristesse.

-Je t'ai promis de ne jamais recommencer, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux que le calme de la pièce.

-Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais que tu arrêtes, répondit son ami d'une voix brisée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il lui tendit la main et ils se relevèrent pour se diriger vers l'aile où se déroulait leurs cours nocturnes. Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber contre le mur sans chercher à retrouver la porte pivotante, et Lucifer laissa ses doigts courir contre la pierre glaciale, rêvant au node de l'autre côté. Noah pleurait silencieusement, et il lui pressa la main avec sollicitude.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te faire du mal, je préviendrais le professeur Chourave.

La voix était plus ferme et plus distante, emplie d'une peine mal contenue.

-Je sais que c'est dur Lucifer, mais je suis là.

-Je sais, Noah, murmura-t-il.

A son tour, il glissa un bras derrière les épaules de son camarade et l'enlaça maladroitement. Son contact était chaud dans cette tour exposée au blizzard de décembre, sa robe perlée de larmes salées, et sa proximité, familière et réconfortante. Il consola son meilleur ami, s'excusant doucement et se promettant de maîtriser sa prochaine crise de nerfs.

.

Le château vidé leur redonna de l'énergie, et les décorations familières annonçant Noël les réjouit au plus haut point. Ils observèrent les guirlandes de houx avec un sourire, et passèrent les derniers jours de décembre à pratique le Maléfice du Bec avec Sally-Ann, sortant occasionnellement s'aérer l'esprit dans la poudreuse qui recouvrait désormais le parc du château. A la grande surprise de Lucifer, son jumeau passait également les fêtes de Noël à Poudlard, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il se demanda si James était trop pris par son travail au Ministère, et demeura intrigué durant l'entièreté des vacances sans pour autant aller questionner le Survivant. Il avait la terrible impression d'avoir appris une leçon qui laissait un vide terrifiant au creux de son estomac et que même Noah ne pouvait combler.

.

Il s'éveilla le matin de Noël sans ressentir d'excitation particulière, trop troublé par les attaques des nés-moldus, son jumeau et la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Un léger sourire se peignit néanmoins sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le petit tas de cadeaux au pied de son lit. Les rideaux entrouverts de son meilleur ami lui firent savoir qu'il dormait toujours, et il se résigna à attendre en se remémorant les éléments trouvés dans les livres. Ils connaissaient désormais l'histoire d'Elizabeth Ière par cœur, surnommée La Reine Vierge malgré d'inévitables rumeurs de liaisons, allant de Robert Cecil à Edward de Vere en passant par un sorcier du nom d'Edrian Pritchard, preuve que l'histoire de Duncan Rey-Tudors non seulement s'appuyait sur des bases solides mais également que'elle n'avait pas pu être entièrement supprimée des mémoires. Elle demeurait très aimée de ses sujets avec une passion pour le théâtre et un tempérament de feu. Durant leurs quelques jours de liberté, Noah et lui étaient retournés dans l'ancienne salle commune et étaient entrée avec appréhension dans un autre dortoir, où ils n'avaient trouvé que quelques morceaux d'étoffes et une vieille plume, qu'ils avaient laissé en place, se refusant à saccager et commettre un larcin sur ceux dont ils cherchaient à percer les secrets.

.

Son meilleur ami s'éveilla enfin et passa une main sur son visage pour repousser ses mèches sombres avant de sourire à Lucifer.

-Joyeux Noël ! lança-t-il doucement.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Il était heureux de n'être qu'en sa compagnie. Nul ne pouvait venir les troubler ni les importuner. Les deux garçons s'agenouillèrent près de leurs paquets. Le jeune Potter en avait reçu quatre et il s'étonna légèrement. Ouvrant le premier, il découvrit un coffret de savons et de shampoings et écarquilla les yeux. Un papier blanc l'accompagnait.

 _Joyeux Noël Lucifer._

 _Ceci t'évitera au moins de te bousiller les cheveux avec les teintures._

 _James._

Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il hésitait sur la façon dont il devait prendre le message et le présent. Son père avait pensé à lui et la marque –sorcière- paraissait relativement luxueuse, il lui avait par ailleurs choisi un cadeau ciblé et personnel, mais il ignorait s'il y avait un reproche caché dans les mots. Se souvenant des mots de son meilleur ami l'année précédente, il se contenta de sourire en songeant qu'il lui serait amusant de se doucher avec un savon qui colorait la peau ou un shampoing qui rendait les cheveux invisibles pour une heure. Le second cadeau était de la part de Mrs Weasley et contenait des fondants au chocolat. La gentillesse de celle qui l'avait hébergé le temps d'une nuit l'émut, et il se promit d'emprunter un hibou de l'école afin de la remercier. Ce fut proprement éberlué qu'il découvrit le présent de sa tante : un blaireau en peluche, agrémenté d'une note simple :

« _L'emblème de ta maison si mes souvenirs ne me font pas défaut_ ».

Bien que la plupart des garçons de douze ans se seraient sans doute considérés trop âgés pour recevoir un tel jouet, il serra le doux animal contre lui et éprouva un étrange réconfort qui lui piqua la gorge. Avant qu'il n'ouvre le dernier présent, qu'il savait être de Noah, son meilleur ami passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra en remerciement. Il avait choisi pour lui un assortiment de figurines de verre aux extrémités recouvertes de peintures dorées, animées, représentant les signes du zodiac chinois, en réponse à une discussion où le jeune Weber regrettait que sa chambre si grande ne soit pas plus décorée à présent qu'il grandissait. Ouvrant enfin son dernier présent, il découvrit un objet doré fortement semblable à une boussole ou un baromètre.

-C'est un magiceomètre, expliqua le garçon. Il te permet de mesurer la puissance magique émanant d'un lieu, et les données ici indiquent si la source est humaine, animale, végétale ou provient du lieu lui-même.

L'objet devait valoir cher et le rouquin rougit légèrement mais son ami écarta de la main sa pensée, légèrement vexé.

-Nous sommes une vieille famille, rappela-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça.

Peu désireux de le blesser, Lucifer le remercia sincèrement et aurait passé l'heure suivante à examiner le magiceomètre si Noah ne l'avait traîné dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Son meilleur ami avait une nouvelle fois visé juste : la magie fascinait Lucifer et il savait qu'il tenterait de se servir de l'objet afin de trouver d'autres mystères dans Poudlard.

.

Sally-Ann portait une veste en jean et un pantalon de toile ornée d'une ceinture customisée lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent pour le premier repas de la journée.

-Mes parents me les ont envoyés, répliqua-t-elle devant l'air stupéfait des deux garçons. J'avais toujours eu envie d'une veste de la sorte, mais ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée…

Ses yeux se voilèrent de mélancolie. La curiosité de Lucifer se disputait à sa compassion. L'adolescente ne parlait que très peu de ses parents et de sa famille. Noah se contenta de continuer à l'observer, plein de tact et de discrétion.

-Il est difficile de trouver des occasions de porter des vêtements moldus à Poudlard, suggéra le rouquin.

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Nous le pourrions le week-end si nous le souhaitions vraiment. Tu peux demander, je ne vais pas te manger.

Le garçon sentit ses joues s'échauffer mais il sauta sur l'occasion, sous le léger soupir mi-exaspéré mi-amusé de son meilleur ami.

-Tes parents regrettent que tu sois magique, mais l'acceptent-ils ?

Le visage rond de Sally-Ann perdit ses couleurs et son torse se souleva avec un peu trop de volume.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Lucifer. Mes parents ont été bannis du monde magique. Ils y sont nés et ont vécu entourés de magie et de promesses, d'émerveillement et d'attentes, de contes sur Poudlard et ses mystères. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'épanouissaient dans leur enfance, ils sentaient sur eux de plus en plus de pression de la part de leurs familles qui attendaient le premier signe de magie de leur part, signe qui ne devait jamais arriver. Jusqu'à la veille du premier septembre de leur onze ans ils ont attendus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent tous se résigner à accepter qu'ils étaient des cracmols, un nom aussi laid que honteux.

Elle inspira profondément alors que les deux autres buvaient ses paroles, et se saisit d'un scone sur lequel elle ajouta un peu trop de confiture.

-Allons dans le parc, d'accord ? Je n'aime pas en discuter en public et j'étouffe.

Les deux autres se saisirent rapidement de provisions et la suivirent. L'air glacé leur coupa un instant la respiration mais il sembla revigorer l'adolescente.

-La famille de mon père s'est acharnée. Ils lui ont déniché une baguette, ils ont décidé de le garder auprès d'eux pour lui enseigner… Ca n'a abouti qu'en fiascos et catastrophes et il en garde les marques. Ils ont fini par l'envoyer dans une école locale où il n'a pu se faire d'amis proche puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les inviter chez lui. Ma mère est partie en pension, et arrivée en cours d'année avec un niveau catastrophique puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enseignement dans les matières moldues. Ils ont fini par se détacher de leurs familles. Les portes de la magie leur ont été fermées à jamais et c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont tous deux mis très longtemps à accepter.

Le propre émerveillement de Lucifer quant à Poudlard, ses escaliers enchantés, ses sorts et sa nourriture magique lui revinrent. Il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à cet univers magique. Il l'aimait plus que tout. L'idée de ne jamais avoir pu le découvrir lui noua la gorge –et qu'en aurait dit James ? Il ne lui aurait sans doute plus adressé la parole-.

-Ils ont fini par se construire une vie moldue, avec des amis moldus et un métier moldu, à se faire un cocon dans le monde qui les avait accueillis. Et puis je suis née… Ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de la magie. Ils s'étaient trouvés comme ça –je crois qu'ils se sont attirés l'un l'autre de par cette souffrance qu'ils partageaient- et ils avaient laissé le monde magique derrière eux. Mais j'ai commencé à avoir ce qu'ils appelaient des « réminiscences », entre mes sept et mes neuf ans, pas très souvent mais suffisamment pour les inquiéter. Ils ont rapidement compris que j'étais une sorcière.

Elle s'arrêta et frappa du pied sur le sol. Vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un t-shirt, d'un pantalon et de sa veste, elle grelottait et ses joues et doigts étaient rougis par le froid mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Et les voilà forcés de retourner dans ce monde qui les as bannis et exclus si durement. De côtoyer ce qui leur a toujours été mis sous le nez puis retiré, comme dans le mythe de Tantale. Nos rapports sont très compliqués, mais il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi. Je ne les blâme pas. Et je sais qu'ils m'aiment.

Noah posa l'écharpe de cachemire qu'il avait reçue d'une tante sur ses frêles épaules. Elle eut un pâle sourire. Aucun des garçons ne prononça un mot. Rien ne venait dans l'esprit de Lucifer qui ne ressemble trop à de la pitié, sentiment que non seulement il n'éprouvait pas mais dont il savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'effusion.

-Tu es trop curieux, Lucifer, se moqua-t-elle sans réelle conviction. Je vous fais confiance… Ne me jette pas le monstre de l'école dessus, d'accord ?

La plaisanterie n'était pas très drôle mais elle eut le mérite de les arracher à cette confession douloureuse. Ils découvraient peu à peu Sally-Ann Perks, et l'appréciaient réellement, pour cette gentillesse un peu naïve et pour son mordant si honnête.

.

Ils croisèrent en rentrant Harry et Ron qui filaient à tout allure vers les étages. Lucifer resta un instant interloqué en notant la couleur de leurs blasons, puis les mots de Sally-Ann résonnèrent dans sa tête. « Nos rapports sont très compliqués, mais il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi. Je ne les blâme pas. ». Il hésita un instant puis retourna vers son meilleur ami et la jeune fille.

.

Inspecter les dortoirs vides prenait énormément de temps et ils en ressortaient chaque fois couverts de poussière. Sally-Ann ne leur posait jamais de questions et ne protestait pas tant qu'ils étaient à leur pour prendre leur repas en sa compagnie. Lucifer emmena dès le lendemain de Noël son magiceomètre, tentant encore de comprendre comment s'en servir. L'aiguille se mit à tournoyer alors que les escaliers révélant l'entrée s'élevaient, et « Lieu » s'afficha dans l'encadré « Source ». Elle ne se calma que lorsque le passage se fut refermé par leurs soins. Les deux garçons commençaient à se sentir familiers de ces lieux et à les trouver apaisants pour le calme et la solitude qui y régnaient. Ils franchirent l'entrée qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et avancèrent jusqu'au bout. L'aiguille du magiceomètre n'était jamais fixe, tanguant comme celle d'une boussole, oscillant entre _Réminiscences_ et _Anciennes traces (presque disparues)._ Elle se stabilisa sur la dernière alors qu'ils entraient dans le dortoir le plus à gauche de la porte. Agencé de la même manière que les autres, entièrement en rond, il comportait pourtant six lits, nombre relativement élevé. Au centre l'on discernait un tapis orné d'un blaireau, que Lucifer s'empressa d'aller soulever, éternuant au passage et les yeux rivés sur son cadeau de Noël, qui ne bougeait plus du tout. Il trouva quelques boules de papiers chiffonnés et raturés provenant d'un brouillon de potions, puis d'histoire de la magie –qui lui sembla plus intéressante comme elle ne mentionnait aucun gobelin mais au contraire les fondateurs de Poudlard-. Un bouton, trois très vieilles cartes de chocogrenouilles –il envisagea de les emporter pour les donner à Justin avant de se souvenir que son camarade se trouvait pétrifié à l'infirmerie, et son humeur s'assombrit-, des débris de verres. Il sortit les cartes et les posa respectueusement sur une table de chevet qu'ils inspecteraient plus tard, puis souleva l'autre côté du tapis. Une poussière colorée jaillit et il éternua en quelques tourbillons de couleur. Son magiceomètre s'aiguilla sur _Traces_ , « Être Magique. ». Noah, dont les découvertes n'avaient pas été plus fructueuses en ce qui concernait l'Histoire, laissa échapper un rire qui résonna étrangement dans les lieux désaffectés.

-Tu es couvert de poussière de fée ! s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix. Tu vas briller pendant quelques temps, principalement dans le noir.

Lucifer s'en amusa un instant et se dirigea vers un autre lit. Il ouvrit une table de chevet et en sortit un parchemin. L'ouvrant aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur les écritures enfantines et désordonnées, d'une encre sur le point de passer.

-Noah, appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Son ami le rejoignit aussitôt. Il ne toucha pas au parchemin : l'un d'entre eux avait été réduit en poussière après qu'ils l'aient sortit d'un double fond, quelques jours plus tôt. Les deux amis en avaient gardé une culpabilité profonde à l'égard de leurs auteurs. Six écritures différentes couvraient le papier jauni.

 _Je suis triste à l'idée que nous ne puissions jamais retourner ici, bien que je me fie au professeur Undercliffe en ce qui concerne notre confort futur. J'aurais aimé que d'autres premières années aient autant de joie que moi en ces lieux. Elias Janus._

 _Laissez ce parchemin ici, qui que vous soyez. Il est vestige de notre mémoire et de notre présence en ces lieux. Longue vie à Duncan Rey-Tudor ! Henry Malicia_

 _Mrs Poufsouffle, pardonnez-nous. Nous aurions aimé rester, soyez en assurée. Laurent Hesties._

 _Brisez nos chaînes. Brisez les vôtres. Laissez Shakespeare vous guider. Je ne désire pas plus que Weber et Davis que nos mémoires soient entravées. Thomas Janus._

 _Au revoir, Poufsouffle. Je ne suis pas sûr de revenir l'année prochaine après ce qui s'est passé. Lupin dit que mes parents seraient idiots et propose de m'emmener voir le professeur Uundercliffe mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait y faire. S'il te plaît, aide moi à revenir, même dans un autre endroit. Je suis loyal. Robert Flawes._

 _Je ne reconnais aucune justice ici. Je vous serais toujours loyal. Puisse ces lieux demeurer intacts. Aselian White._

Ils relurent les mots en silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre, peinés par la colère et la souffrance de ces enfants à peine plus jeunes qu'eux arrachés à leur univers sécurisé et aimé.

-Lucifer, murmura Noah, nous n'avons vérifié aucune donnée à propos du professeur Undercliffe.

Son meilleur ami était parti dans une analyse linéaire, et il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'était adressé à lui.

-Nous devrions regarder… Noah, as-tu vu la façon dont les noms de leurs aînés sont cités ? Ils semblent avoir été proches d'eux durant le drame, prêts à les aider et à les écouter.

Ils se dévisagèrent, surexcités, puis replacèrent respectueusement le parchemin dans le tiroir selon la volonté d'Henry Malicia et refermèrent l'ultime porte. Leur exploration du côté des garçons était terminée.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, parmi les inscriptions et les ruines, hésitants devant les portes des filles.

-Nous ne sommes pas autorisés… remarqua Noah.

Lucifer partageait sa répugnance à braver les interdictions genrées. Ils se refusaient à demander à Sally-Ann de les assister, d'autant plus que leur camarade soupçonnait sans doute ce à quoi ils occupaient leurs journées et leur aurait demandé de les accompagner si elle l'avait réellement souhaité.

-Nous devrions écrire ce que nous venons d'apprendre sur les parchemins, raisonna le jeune Potter. Nous pourrons revenir plus tard.

Il s'assit sur les marches, remarquant qu'une lumière oscillant entre le rose et le vert émanait de ses mains et de sa robe. Noah le rejoignit.

-Tu es perturbé, déclara-t-il.

Il le connaissait mieux que personne, et Lucifer ne songea pas à nier. Il s'affala légèrement sur les marches et fixa les armoiries effacées sur la cheminée qui se dressait devant eux.

-Les paroles de Sally-Ann m'obsèdent, admit-il. Elle ne blâme pas ses parents et a conscience qu'il était inévitable que leurs relations soient compliquées, tandis que je ne peux me résoudre à accepter le rejet de James… Et encore moins celui de Harry. Il est mon jumeau. Et pourtant je ne peux que reconnaître que je le suis et m'inquiète pour lui et qu'il est en droit de le considérer comme un fardeau.

-De le considérer comme un fardeau, certes, répondit doucement Noah. De te considérer comme tel en revanche, ce ne devrait pas être. Un parent n'a pas à favoriser l'un de ses enfants, Lucifer. Ce ne devrait pas être ainsi. Sally-Ann est aimée, toi aussi sans doute, mais James fait preuve d'une indifférence condamnable à ton égard.

Les mots durs de Noah à l'encontre de son père surprirent Lucifer mais il se sentait si épuisé moralement sur le sujet qu'il demeura apathique.

-J'aurais aimé le connaître. Il m'attire inexorablement, je désire me rapprocher de lui, l'aider… Je suis son frère. Je suis déchiré Noah. Je me tiens à distance de lui mais j'accours dès que je le sens en danger. Je lui ai juré l'année précédente que je ne l'abandonnerai pas quoi qu'il arrive mais je suis prêt à obéir à son injonction de le laisser tranquille.

-Tu le soutiens quoi qu'il arrive, et nous savons tous deux que tu le rejoindras dès qu'il sera en danger… Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisse faire hormis être patient. Seul le temps pourra montrer ce qu'il adviendra.

-Advienne que pourra, n'est-ce pas ?

-Advienne que pourra, confirma son ami.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, et ils sortirent ensemble de l'ancienne salle commune. Liés, comme depuis tant de mois.

.

S'ils avaient pensé à vérifier le Magiceomètre, ils auraient remarqué l'étrange mouvement des aiguilles indiquant entre _Forte Présence_ et _Dissimulation_ , tandis que la Source ne parvenait pas à se décider.

.

Les cours recommencèrent sans qu'ils ne retournent dans le sanctuaire des temps passés, et les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement sans aucune nouvelle agression de la part du monstre hantant la Chambre des Secrets. Hermione Granger était absente et les rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait été victime d'une agression à son tour, pourtant Harry et Ron ne semblaient pas assez inquiets pour que ça puisse être le cas. De ce qu'il savait de son jumeau, Lucifer en avait déduit qu'une agression sur la personne de sa meilleure amie l'aurait rendue aussi combatif qu'insupportable et déterminé à trouver le coupable. Il les soupçonnait de s'être attirés des ennuis en menant leur propre enquête, mais il se tint –avec difficulté- à l'écart du Survivant.

.

Le couloir du deuxième étage où vivait un fantôme nommé Mimi Geignarde fut inondé et elle leur fit connaître sa mauvaise humeur une semaine durant, les forçant à trouver un autre passage pour se rendre en cours de sortilèges où à la bibliothèque. A de nombreuses reprises, Harry et Lucifer s'y étaient croisés ces derniers mois et s'y revirent en s'adressant un simple signe de tête qui tordait les boyaux du Poufsouffle à chaque fois. Tous deux étaient encore dévisagés dans les couloirs du château, certains restant persuadés qu'Harry était l'Héritier de Serpentard et faisant de ce fait porter les soupçons sur son jumeau également.

.

Les cours de Lockart étaient toujours ennuyeux. Il se vantait, adressait des clins d'oeils aux filles, posait une main sur l'épaule de Lucifer et une fois, lui rappela même son offre en ce qui concernait la Une de Sorcière Hebdo. Le rouquin s'empourpra et fut projeté dans ses souvenirs, au début de l'année, lorsque tous les Poufsouffles étaient encore unis et que les deuxièmes années au complet riaient de cette éventualité. L'apogée des sourires et de l'aveuglement de l'homme vis-à-vis de lui-même eut lieu le 14 février, lorsque les élèves de Poudlard pénétrèrent dans une Grande Salle ressemblant à une bonbonnière. Les murs avaient pris des teintes rosées, de grosses fleurs rose vif y étaient accrochés, des cœurs rouges tombaient d'un plafond bleu ciel dont la couleur rappelait celle utilisée pour les nourrissons.

-Au moins cette initiative est-elle bénigne et apaisante, soupira Lucifer en songeant à la noirceur qui régnait dans leur école ces derniers mois.

Sally-Ann fronça le nez et enleva un cœur qui s'était coincé dans sa natte.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, je suppose, dit-elle en offrant un sourire au rouquin.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise et touché devant sa candeur et Noah se contenta d'éclater de rire en empêchant son bol de lait d'être enseveli sous les papiers rouges.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! s'écria Lockhart, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise, mais ce n'est pas fini ! Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages. C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin !

Une douzaine de nains à l'air grincheux étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et tenaient chacun une petite harpe entre les mains. Deux réactions s'ensuivirent : ravissement ou dégoût.

-Faites que personne ne m'ait rien envoyé, marmonna une cinquième année à leur droite.

-Je peux arranger ça si tu veux, plaisanta un garçon que Lucifer reconnut comme l'attrapeur de leur équipe de Quidditch. Alors, que pourrais-je mettre dans une lettre…

-Essaie, Ced, et Quigley devra te remplacer pour le match à venir, grinça la jeune fille.

L'adolescent secoua ses cheveux bruns, rieur. La Saint Valentin n'avait pas grande valeur pour Lucifer, qui n'avait jamais vu sa tante et son oncle manifester une attention particulière à l'autre en ce jour de l'année, et la communauté sorcière n'y prêtait visiblement pas non plus une attention accrue puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas entendu parler l'année précédente. Néanmoins, les Cupidons eurent le mérite d'égayer l'école malgré leurs voix trop aigues et leurs airs gronchons. Ils surgissaient durant les cours au plus grand déplaisir des professeurs –un septième année de Poufsouffle raconta qu'une de leur camarade de Serdaigle avait reçu un récital durant un cours de Potions, et que le visage du professeur Rogue à ce moment avait valu les heures de tortures endurées à son contact-. Harry en reçut plus que les autres, pas moins de dix nains à ce que les rumeurs laissaient entendre. Il n'en avait pas l'air heureux et tentait de se débattre pour entraîner le messager à l'abri des regards à chaque fois. Le poème de Ginny Weasley fut visiblement celui qui le mit le plus mal à l'aise.

-Elle est réellement amoureuse de lui, commenta Sally-Ann à Susan en se dirigeant vers la classe de métamorphose.

C'était la vérité, le court séjour qu'ils avaient fait au Terrier pouvait en témoigner. Ginny avait semblé horriblement pâle et mal à l'aise alors que le nain débitait le poème. Elle avait des cernes violets sous les yeux et ses robes d'occasion retombaient mollement sur ses maigres épaules. Lucifer se demanda si elle parvenait à trouver sa place auprès de ses camarades et si la pétrification de Colin la hantait toujours. Il appréciait la benjamine des Weasleys.

.

De nouvelles aubes naquirent, chacune un peu plus rougeoyante que la précédente, et la Chambre des Secrets sembla bientôt être une ancienne menace. Aucune autre agression n'avait eu lieu et les Mandragores organisaient des fêtes dans les serres de botaniques. Bientôt elles seraient prêtes à être utilisées pour ramener ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés à la vie. Susan était depuis longtemps redevenue chaleureuse envers Lucifer et Noah, et leurs rapports avec Ernie et Hannah se dégelèrent suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau manger tous ensembles. Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient, et même Mrs Pince relâchait sa surveillance.

-Qu'allez vous choisir pour vos options de l'année prochaine ? demanda Susan alors qu'ils déjeunaient en ce premier jour de vacances.

-Divination, sans doute, annonça pompeusement Ernie. Il s'agit d'une branche nébuleuse mais je suis déterminé à travailler le temps qu'il faudra.

-L'arithmancie est sûrement mieux dans le genre tu sais, fit remarquer Susan. J'essaierai bien l'étude des moldus, personnellement. Je suis toujours avide d'entendre les histoires de ma tante à leur sujet.

La curiosité de Lucifer pour les nouveaux univers lui fit sélectionner l'Etude des Runes mais il bloquait sur le second choix obligatoire. Il avait mis de côté la Divination, estimant qu'une possible connaissance du futur serait néfaste pour son esprit toujours en questionnement, ainsi que l'Etude des Moldus, ayant suffisamment de connaissances sur eux pour vivre avec les Dursleys. Noah choisit l'Artithmancie et l'Etude des Runes, hésitant à prendre les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils pouvaient sélectionner plus de deux options, mais les deux garçons aimaient les heures de libertés où ils pouvaient vagabonder dans Poudlard et tenaient à garder un emploi du temps qui les permette. Le rouquin choisit finalement d'étudier la faune du monde magique.

.

Les quelques livres qu'ils avaient dénichés à propos d'Elizabeth Ière étaient fascinants, et Lucifer éprouvait à présent une irrésistible envie de lire des pièces de William Shakespeare. Malheureusement, le théâtre ne faisait pas partie des mœurs sorcières et il lui fut impossible d'en trouver un ouvrage, étant donné les dimensions des rayons de la bibliothèque. Les rumeurs sur un enfant caché les perturbaient et ils étudiaient également les autres membres des Tudors afin de guetter une éventuelle mention ou alliance avec un Rey, sans résultats. Noah apporta un livre intitulé « Les Directeurs de Poudlard depuis sa fondation » et ils commencèrent à parcourir les pages à la recherche du nom Undercliffe.

 _Fytherley Undercliffe 1530-1578_

 _Considéré comme beaucoup comme l'un des directeurs les plus insignifiants de Poudlard, Fytherley Undercliffe fut en réalité simplement discret. Il eut à faire face à un certain nombre de bouleversements, tous dus à la scission sorcière qui eut lieu dans les années 1570._

 _Il accueillit un enfant issu de la famille royale et parvint à dissimuler ses origines aussi bien aux professeurs qu'à la communauté sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'en l'an 1570 un jeune noble fréquentant la cour ne reconnaisse l'enfant, que le professeur Undercliffe rapatria aussitôt à Poudlard afin de le protéger de ses pairs et de ceux voulant l'influencer. Il fit un travail formidable et rarement loué à sa juste valeur pour protéger les intérêts de son élève._

 _Le pouvoir du directeur de Poudlard ne put contenir la vague de mécontentement et l'ambition des sangs purs qui estimaient qu'un sorcier à la cour en tant que conseiller et potentiel héritier(1) leur permettrait d'asseoir leur pouvoir sur les moldus. Ceux-ci parvinrent à franchir les protections et une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les sangs-purs et les élèves protégeant l'enfant royal, qui faillit faire de nombreux morts et endommagea pièces, bâtiments et mémoires._

 _Undercliffe parvint à redresser en quatre mois seulement toutes les défenses de Poudlard et à protéger autant l'intérêt que l'intimité de ses élèves._

 _Il mourut quelques années plus tard, drainé par la magie qu'il avait dû dépenser pour garder l'école ouverte et sûre._

 _Aucune preuve concernant la parenté directe avec Elizabeth Ière n'a été validée, bien que la parenté indirecte soit assurée par le nom de l'enfant._

-Cela fait sens, marmonna Lucifer, plongé dans _Une Histoire Politique de la Magie : le XVIIème siècle_.

Les noms, articles de lois et nombreux complots rendaient la lecture compliquée et la jeunesse des deux garçons ne leur conférait pas le recul nécessaire. Quelques années de plus auraient sans doute permis une attention plus passionnée. Ils notaient sur leurs parchemins imbibés de houx quelques lignes informatives, parfois recopiées des livres mêmes.

 _Alors que la reine d'Angleterre est aujourd'hui dédaignée par les Sangs-Purs et que le lien entre les mondes magiques et moldus se font par l'intermédiaire de notre ministre et de leur premier ministre, ce n'était pas le cas au XVIIème siècle. Bien que la loi du secret ait rendu impossible pour les sorciers de dévoiler leur existence aux moldus, les deux mondes se mélangeaient à la cour, et les rois et reines avaient connaissance de ce qu'ils nommaient « le phénomène »._

 _Elizabeth Ière, bien que très populaire dans ses débuts envers les moldus, était loin de faire l'unanimité chez les sorciers. Elle restreignait le pouvoir des sorciers, et son amour pour les arts incompris de notre monde lui donnèrent une réputation de femme légère, désintéressée des réels problèmes. La plupart des complots dont elle fut victime furent orchestrés par des sorciers. Ne pouvant les enfermer à la Tour de Londres, elle les bannit de la cour et s'arrangea pour qu'ils soient jugés par le Magenmagot. Les peines furent de ce fait rarement lourdes et seuls quelques uns atterrirent à Azkaban pour une durée maximum de douze mois._

-C'était un monde de tension, constata Noah.

-Pourquoi n'étudions nous pas ceci en Histoire de la Magie ? se plaignit Lucifer. Les révoltes gobelines sont intéressantes mais je préférerais que nous ne passions pas notre scolarité dessus.

Leurs plumes grattèrent le papier encore une demi-heure avant que le rouquin ne relève la tête pour faire part à son ami de ses craintes des derniers jours.

-Tout Poudlard semble penser que l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets est dernière nous, Noah. Pourtant, j'ai une désagréable impression d'inachevé. Nous n'avons pas vu le but de ces manigances. Nul n'a été renvoyé, nul n'a été mis en une position particulièrement délicate hormis Harry mais cela s'atténue, et les pétrifiés seront bientôt guéris.

Il crut faire de nouveau face à des remontrances mais l'autre garçon se contenta de repousser sa chaise.

-Je sais Lucifer. Je n'aime pas cela non plus, pas plus que les professeurs. Mais…

Il haussa les épaules, geste qui alerta le jeune Potter, car ce n'était pas dans les manières de son ami de se montrer aussi indifférent à une situation. Ses yeux métalliques beaucoup trop brillants lui apportèrent la réponse. Il posa aussitôt une main sur son front.

-Tu es brûlant ! s'exclama-t-il. Viens, allons au dortoir ! Tu dois te reposer.

Noah esquissa un pâle sourire mais le suivit sans protester. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans son lit, épaule contre épaule alors que Lucifer lisait à voix haute un exemplaire de contes pour enfant sur une marmite sauteuse que Pernelle Weber leur avait gentiment envoyé quelques jours plus tôt.

.

La fièvre de Noah ne tomba pas le jeudi et Mrs Pomfresh lui diagnostiqua une fatigue ayant provoqué une baisse de ses défenses immunitaires. Pour les deux garçons, qui avaient passé les derniers jours à hésiter à retourner dans l'ancienne salle commune tout en prenant de nombreuses notes, alternant entre la fraîcheur de la bibliothèque et le temps qui se réchauffait au dehors, ce ne fut pas étonnant. Il n'en résultait qu'une bronchite et le jeune Weber fut autorisé à regagner son dortoir après avoir bu une variante de la Pimentine qui soignait le rhume. Lucifer le força à se reposer, lui amenant ses repas dans le dortoir comme Noah l'avait autrefois fait pour lui. Ils parlaient, somnolaient, lisaient. Le samedi, le garçon se sentait mieux malgré son front toujours chaud. Lucifer regarda nerveusement le parc par la fenêtre de leur dortoir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sortes, soupira-t-il.

Les Poufsouffles disputaient le dernier match de l'année contre les Gryffondors, et se battraient pour la coupe. Leur équipe était moyenne et celle adverse comptait d'excellents joueurs, mais ils gardaient espoir.

-Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque, répondit Noah. J'aimerais lire quelque chose qui soit de la fiction.

Lucifer acquiesça et se leva avec une sensation étrange à l'estomac. Harry jouerait, et il risquait d'être de nouveau menacé par l'elfe…

-Vas-y, Lucifer. Tu aimes le Quidditch et tu te tortureras l'esprit si tu ne vois pas Harry.

Il voulut protester mais son meilleur ami le coupa avec un sourire.

-J'avais prévu d'y aller sans toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je préfère prendre encore un peu de repos et être en forme lundi.

Le soulagement qui l'envahit le fit se sentir coupable mais il attrapa son écharpe et se vêtit d'une robe de sorcier.

.

Se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch sans Noah lui paraissait étrange. Ils étaient toujours ensembles depuis près de deux ans et se retrouver soudain seul, même pour quelques heures, lui laissait une impression de creux et d'air en même temps. Il salua ses camarades et s'installa à côté de Sally-Ann, discutant d'un nouveau sortilège qu'elle désirait apprendre, faisant pousser les ongles de pieds et de mains de sa victime.

-Il faudrait d'abord maîtriser le contre sort, sinon nous nous retrouverons à l'infirmerie mais je suis sûre que ça peut-être utile ! s'enthousiasmait-elle.

Ils avaient testé le sortilège du bec sur une fille de Serpentard qui se moquait d'elle et avaient été satisfaits du résultat. Le bruit dans le stade augmentait et les joueurs de Quidditch se mettaient en place lorsque Lucifer aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui courait sur le terrain, un mégaphone violet à la main. Son cœur manqua un battement et il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose en rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets s'était produit. Il voulut se tourner vers Noah, atterré d'avoir eu raison, atterré que ce ne soit pas fini, lorsqu'il se rappela que son meilleur ami était resté au château.

-Le match est annulé, annonça le professeur McGonagall dans le mégaphone. Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !

Le jeune Potter fut debout en un éclair. Il devait regagner le dortoir et voir Noah allongé sur son lit en train de lire, être sûr que son meilleur ami allait bien. Le professeur Chourave l'intercepta à la sortie des gradins.

-Mr Potter, venez avec moi, dit-elle doucement.

Son visage était toujours plein de sollicitude à son encontre, mais la lueur dans ses yeux paraissait un peu trop grave ce jour là. Lucifer aperçut son jumeau et Ron Weasley en compagnie de la sous-directrice et si une part de lui fut soulagé, il se récria :

-Ni Harry ni moi ne sommes liés à cette histoire !

-Je le sais. Venez.

James était-il venu les chercher en entendant que l'école n'était plus sûre ? Un rapport avec Voldemort avait-il été trouvé, impliquant un danger pour son frère ? Il suivit sa directrice de maison jusque dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine.

-Potter, il y a eu une triple agression, déclara le professeur Chourave avec une compassion un peu trop inhabituelle dans sa voix.

-Trois ? murmura faiblement Lucifer.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets s'était-il fait discret ces derniers mois uniquement pour pouvoir pétrifier en masse les habitants de Poudlard par la suite ? Ils marchaient aux côtés d'Harry, Ron et du professeur McGonagall. Le visage de son jumeau était livide, comme s'il se refusait également à envisager pourquoi on l'avait fait appeler.

.

La double porte des lieux s'ouvrit enfin. Noah gisait sur le lit le plus près de la porte. Lucifer avait compris depuis longtemps mais son esprit avait refusé d'assimiler l'information et il commença à trembler violemment.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Ron, mais Lucifer ne l'entendit qu'à moitié.

Noah ressemblait désormais à une poupée de porcelaine. Une main était tendue devant lui comme s'il voulait se protéger, ou protéger quelqu'un, et son beau visage enfantin avait des traits bouleversés que son ami ne lui connaissait que des situations où James l'avait tant blessé qu'il mettait sa sécurité en danger. Ses cheveux de jais étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller immaculé. Un cri sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il comprenne qu'il lui appartenait. Les yeux d'acier de son ami étaient vitreux, comme si la vie l'avait quitté. Une douleur intense naquit dans sa poitrine. Le professeur Chourave le maintenait debout d'une ferme main sur l'épaule.

-Lucifer, calmez-vous, intima-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus qu'attendre. Les mandragores seront bientôt prêtes. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

-C'est un sang-pur, lâcha Lucifer. Ce que Malefoy disait, sur les nés-moldus, c'était stupide parce que Noah est un sang-pur et donc le monstre ne fait pas attention au sang et il pétrifie les élèves et…

Sa gorge se noua tant qu'il ne put finir la tirade désordonnée qu'il avait entamée. Le professeur McGonagall montra un miroir qu'il ne put reconnaître à travers ses larmes et son corps tremblait toujours de façon incontrôlée.

-Potter, il faut que je vous raccompagne à la salle commune, déclara sa directrice de maison.

Il aurait voulu protester mais sa voix ne lui répondait plus et ses jambes semblaient avoir été soumise au maléfice de _jambencoton_. Il croisa les prunelles émeraudes de son jumeau, qui arborait un regard aussi chaviré que le sien. Avec une douceur ferme, sa responsable l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle entra et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

.

Jamais Lucifer n'aurait cru que pareille douleur était possible. Contrairement à celle éprouvée face au rejet de sa famille, celle-ci était sourde, prenant le creux de son ventre et déchirant son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il se retenait de hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui mais les larmes trempaient son écharpe et sa robe et il ne tenait pas debout. Susan se leva sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut et le fit doucement chuter sur le sol à l'abri des regards, le prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer mais elle n'était pas Noah. Son meilleur ami était à l'infirmerie et pétrifié par un monstre et il était seul.

S'il avait pu l'accompagner… Ils auraient été pétrifiés tous deux et à son réveil, non seulement il aurait manqué des mois de travail mais James se serait débrouillé pour l'accuser d'être un fardeau pour Harry. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire mais la souffrance ne voulait pas partir.

Ernie s'excusa et lui assura son soutien et si cette marque de loyauté toucha le garçon, il ne put montrer son émotion, submergé par le sentiment de solitude écrasant qu'il ressentait.

Leur effectif de dortoir avait diminué de moitié, et il ne parvenait pas à supporter la vue du lit rapidement refait de son meilleur ami, de son verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet, et surtout, lorsque vint le moment de se coucher, écrasé par les larmes et la solitude, la vision des rideaux du lit de Noah entrouvert lui fut atroce. Il se tourna, se retourna, s'attendant toujours à entendre le murmure réconfortant de son ami.

Il devait attendre. Combien de temps les pousses de Mandragores mettraient-elles encore avant d'atteindre leur maturité ?

Éventuellement, il songea à son jumeau et au soutien qu'il avait brièvement lu dans son regard tout aussi peiné. Il se souvint des détails sur l'elfe de maison qui l'avaient alerté, et de ce que Noah lui avait expliqué sur ces créatures. Il se promit de creuser dans cette direction, et de ne plus retourner à l'ancienne salle commune. Il s'agissait de leur péripétie commune. Il attendrait le retour de son meilleur ami. Noah lui avait demandé de ne pas enquêter sur la Chambre des Secrets mais le monstre s'en était pris à lui.

A Noah et à Hermione. Il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute qu'Harry tenterait de le trouver, et Lucifer se devrait d'être aux aguets. Il en chercherait l'histoire également, se promit-il.

Les bras de la nuit se refermèrent sur lui, le ventre vide et les joues striées de larmes, alors qu'il murmurait le nom de son meilleur ami.


	6. Sans Noah

**Bonjour à tous !** Voici le sixième chapitre de cette année.

 **Vous avez été bien moins nombreux à réagir sur le dernier. Est-ce parce que l'histoire ne vous plaît plus ? Ou simplement que vous n'avez pas vu qu'il était sorti ?**

 **Un intense merci aux trois qui m'ont soutenue, qui sans le savoir me convainquent de publier et d'écrire encore.**

La solitude que ressentait Lucifer devenait plus insupportable à chaque nouvelle aube. Il était distrait en cours et fit perdre une vingtaine de points à sa maison en potion lorsque son chaudron se mit à laisser fuir sa potion. Les cloques qui en résultèrent le démangèrent une semaine durant mais il oublia la souffrance physique au profit de sa tristesse. Noah n'était plus là. Noah était pétrifié. Les autres Poufsouffles s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais le laisser seul, mais son meilleur ami lui manquait cruellement.

Il sautait les repas bien trop souvent et dans les heures creuses de la nuit, lorsqu'il s'éveillait en sursaut après avoir rêvé que Noah était mort et non pétrifié, ses ongles trouvaient le chemin de ses poignets.

Le renvoi de Hagrid le soir même de la pétrification d'Hermione, Noah et d'une préfète de Serdaigle n'avait rien arrangé. Entendre Lockart se vanter d'avoir toujours su que le garde chasse était le coupable, et qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucun danger mettait ses nerfs déjà à vif à rude épreuve. Son souci de justice hurlait de claquer la porte de la salle de cours de cet homme qui se révélait incompétent mais il demeurait suffisamment sage pour se taire et ressasser ses pensées morbides entre deux prises de note.

Il se craignait lui-même, redoutait une lettre de James à laquelle il devrait faire face sans son meilleur ami et la réaction qu'il aurait. Un soir il se rendit à la Tour d'Astronomie et s'affala contre le mur qui dissimulait le node.

-Noah et moi nous venions ici, quelques fois, expliqua-t-il à Sally-Ann.

La jeune fille l'avait accompagné mais son visage était pâle à la lueur de la lune qui filtrait.

-Vous reviendrez, promit-elle. Il n'est pas mort, Lucifer. Dans quelques semaines il sera de nouveau à tes côtés… Et lorsque tu seras en état de l'entendre te hurler dessus pour t'être laissé dépérir, je me rangerais à ses côtés !

-Je ne…

-A d'autres ! le coupa-t-elle avec vigueur. Tu ne manges rien, tu ne dors pas, tu écoutes à peine en cours… Tu ne vous rends pas service, tu sais ? Tu dois vivre sans lui, il ne t'en voudra pas !

Un faible écho s'insinua dans son esprit, sensation connue mais oubliée, acquiesçant avec force. La pensée qu'il ne parvenait pas à vivre sans Noah le dérangea profondément. Ils étaient tous deux si liés… Sa camarade s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ce n'est pas normal, insista-t-elle. Tu es déphasé. Il y a forcément autre chose derrière… On dirait que tu es en deuil.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du garçon qui dut se souvenir de respirer.

-Je suis seul, répondit-il dans un murmure, les bras enroulés autour des jambes. Noah est toujours là, et désormais je suis seul. Il m'aimait et me soutenait sans limites et sans attentes et il m'a montré que je méritais de vivre.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est la seule personne à t'aimer ? Ouvre les yeux, Lucifer ! Je suis là ! Est-ce que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ? Nous ne serons jamais aussi fusionnels que vous l'êtes, mais c'est mieux ainsi !

Il secoua la tête, sans acquiescer ni nier, perdu. Le vide dans sa poitrine refusait de partir. L'amitié indéfectible de Noah lui manquait. Le besoin d'amour qu'il éprouvait depuis toujours laissait un creux insupportable. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu conscience de sa présence, jusqu'à ce que James et Harry apparaissent dans sa vie, puis Noah, qui en avait comblé une énorme partie. Sally-Ann tapotait nerveusement le sol et il se leva. Leur cour d'Astronomie avait commencé depuis longtemps mais le professeur Sinitra l'avait laissé en bas sans sourciller.

-Allons admirer Mars, commenta-t-il.

-Est-ce que ça va te servir à quelque chose ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de pierre d'un pas morne et le rouquin sortit de son apathie l'espace d'un instant pour entrevoir qu'il l'avait peinée.

-Bien sûr, dit-il, avec toute la conviction qu'il pouvait. Je n'ai pas même encore maîtrisé le sortilège faisant pousser les ongles… J'apprécierais que nous le fassions ensemble.

Le visage enfantin de l'adolescente s'éclaira avec un soulagement perceptible et elle posa une main sur son bras.

-Il me manque aussi, déclara-t-elle. Mais nous devons continuer à vivre.

Son esprit ne parvint pas à se focaliser sur les planètes lorsqu'ils furent sur le toit en compagnie des autres élèves. Lucifer se reprochait son manque de tact et de discernement à l'égard de Sally-Ann depuis la pétrification de Noah. Il l'appréciait énormément et s'était montré absent, et par conséquent, blessant. Il s'étonnait que ses remontrances aient été si légères mais la tristesse commune aux deuxième années de Poufsouffle suffisait à expliquer leur distraction, et même les professeurs les ménageaient.

.

Lucifer, Sally-Ann et Susan passèrent la plupart de leur temps libre la semaine suivante à s'entraîner sur les sortilèges appris en cours, et celui faisant pousser les ongles. Lorsqu'ils le maîtrisèrent enfin, Sally-Ann décréta qu'elle désirait à présent tenter l' _Expelliarmus_ dont Rogue avait fait démonstration lors du Club de Duel, d'après Hannah. Si le jeune Potter la soupçonnait de s'être empressée de lui trouver un nouveau centre d'intérêt afin de ne pas le laisser sombrer, il n'en dit mot et se contenta de continuer à s'exercer malgré sa fatigue. S'entraîner en compagnie des deux filles était très différent de ses sessions avec James. Il ne craignait pas de se ridiculiser ni d'être fatalement moins doué que son jumeau. Des conversations badines entrecoupaient les séances, qui finissaient parfois en duels improvisés et désordonnés.

Néanmoins sa mélancolie demeurait. Dès qu'il se retrouvait en cours, ses pensées retournaient à la Chambre des Secrets, à ce que pouvait être le monstre qui l'habitait, au coupable, à son but réel et à l'implication d'elfes de maisons, pourtant serviteurs des sorciers, dans l'affaire. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se nourrir convenablement et préférait parfois retrouver le calme de la salle commune plutôt que d'aller dîner. Ses joues se creusèrent et ses robes devinrent un peu trop amples. La tête lui tournait fréquemment, il échoua à plusieurs contrôles et le Professeur Chourave finit par le convoquer dans son bureau.

Lucifer, malgré l'invitation reçue par tous les élèves à se tourner vers leur directrice de maison en cas de besoin, n'avait jamais pénétré dans les lieux. Il y retrouva tout ce qui rappelait la personnalité du professeur Chourave : le plafond de verre laissait filtrer le soleil et les nuages, tandis que les quatre murs solides garantissaient l'intimité aux élèves et au professeur. De nombreuses plantes ornaient la salle et il régnait une agréable odeur d'humus mélangée à quelques parfums plus légers. Sur le bureau en bois clair grossièrement taillé se trouvaient quelques plumes et parchemins de devoirs, deux jarres d'argent et un cactus en pot particulièrement laid. La femme lui sourit lorsqu'il entra.

-Asseyez vous, Lucifer, déclara-t-elle avec sa gentille brusquerie.

Intimidé et désarçonné par l'usage de son prénom, il obéit et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que le siège, tout aussi grossièrement taillé que le bureau, était en réalité particulièrement confortable. Le professeur Chourave le considéra avec bonhomie durant quelques secondes puis ses traits s'affaissèrent légèrement.

-Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vous, mis à part quelques incursions dans des lieux déconseillés. Vous êtes assidu en classe, travaillez et aidez vos camarades. Je sais que ces derniers jours ont été particulièrement durs pour vous, mais vous allez devoir vous reprendre.

Le garçon la regarda avec un mélange d'hébétude et d'apathie. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

-Je ne parle même pas de votre travail scolaire qui est devenu médiocre car ce n'est pas étonnant, puisque vous vous laissez dépérir. Vos robes flottent sur vous et vous manquez près d'un repas sur deux. Vous vacillez dans les couloirs et n'entendez pas lorsque quelqu'un s'adresse à vous.

Lucifer eut un sursaut d'orgueil et il se redressa dans son siège. Depuis que Sally-Ann avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il ne rendait service à personne en agissant de la sorte, il avait multiplié les efforts.

-Lucifer, votre amitié avec Mr Weber est particulièrement puissante, mais parce qu'elle est fusionnelle elle est également dangereuse. Vous devez comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas être toujours ensemble. Et que pour le moment, Noah est à l'infirmerie sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire.

Sally-Ann lui avait dit la même chose.

-Sans Noah…

Sa gorge se noua. Il trouvait particulièrement difficile d'exprimer ses sentiments, dans cette situation.

-Harry… tenta-t-il, mais une fois encore il se referma.

Le professeur Chourave esquissa un sourire triste.

-Je sais que vos relations avec votre jumeau ne sont pas telles que vous le souhaiteriez. Je suis réellement navrée que votre père ne voit en vous que le jumeau d'Harry Potter plutôt que son propre fils et celui de Lily. Je crains qu'il n'ait oublié ceci durant vos dix années de séparation. Mais il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de pallier à ce manque, Lucifer, car vous risquez de vous détruire. Noah ne peut le porter seul.

La culpabilité qu'il avait parfois ressentie rejaillit mais le professeur attrapa un étrange fruit sur l'arbre planté derrière elle et lui tendit.

-Malaxez-le jusqu'à ce que le jus sorte, conseilla-t-elle, puis buvez le. Cela vous apaisera.

Le garçon tendit la main pour s'en saisir et sa manche remonta le long de son bras, laissant voir ostensiblement ses poignets martyrisés. Sa directrice de maison s'immobilisa un instant puis se leva et vint se placer devant lui. Sans un mot, elle enserra ses poignets dans les siens et les découvrit, avec une poigne impressionnante.

-Je vais vous fournir une lime à ongle, déclara-t-elle, et je veillerais à ce que vous vous en serviez. Je sais que vous souffrez mais je vous interdit de recommencer, est-ce clair ?

Mortifié, son élève hocha la tête. Il ne trouvait que ce moyen pour se détendre lorsque tout ce qui se passait autour de lui devenait trop.

-Je vous veux dans mon bureau la semaine prochaine, à la même heure, ajouta-t-elle. Lucifer, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. Je suis là quand les choses vont mal.

-Lorsque Noah était là, je parvenais à les gérer, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Mais parfois… J'aimerais que Harry… J'aimerais qu'il me considère comme son frère. J'aimerais que James ne reporte pas toutes ses actions impulsives sur moi.

Le professeur Chourave le considéra longuement avant de hocher la tête. Elle plaça le fruit dans ses mains et ouvrit la porte.

-Restez proches de Mlles Perks et Bones. Elles sont de bonnes amies. Je veux vous voir à tous les repas, sans quoi je vous restreins l'accès à la bibliothèque. Et ressaisissez vous, Mr Weber sera bientôt ramené à la vie. Je détesterai vous voir échouer aux examens.

Il la remercia et sortit. La sollicitude dont venait de faire preuve sa directrice de maison le réconfortait, et il se promit de tenter de reprendre le cours de sa vie. En compagnie de Sally-Ann et Susan. Provisoirement sans Noah.

.

Être rappelé à l'ordre par un adulte et devoir se rendre aux repas sortit Lucifer des trois semaines de torpeur dans lesquelles il avait vécu. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il s'était faite de trouver le plus d'informations possible sur la Chambre des Secrets de façon à pouvoir se trouver auprès de son jumeau quand le moment serait venu –s'il venait. Il se souvint aussi de l'elfe qui semblait être après Harry et s'enquit auprès d'Ernie de ce qu'un sorcier pouvait demander à ces créatures.

-Quelles sont les limites, tu veux dire ? lui répondit le sang-pur. Un elfe est magiquement lié à une famille, ainsi que tu le sais et de ce fait il ne peut désobéir aux ordres et se doit d'obéir. Ils peuvent prendre des initiatives bien sûr. La nôtre nous prépare toujours un chocolat chaud lorsque nos soirées durent longtemps.

Entendre son camarade parler d'un domestique prisonnier, esclave des sorciers, mit Lucifer relativement mal à l'aise mais sa curiosité le poussa à continuer.

-Peut-on donner n'importe quel ordre à un elfe de maison ? Et n'a-t-il pas envie d'être libre ?

-Libre ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils être libre ? Ils n'aspirent qu'à servir les sorciers. Ne propose surtout pas à un elfe d'être libre ! Il en serait horrifié.

L'intérêt du rouquin augmenta mais il continua de fixer Ernie, qui réfléchissait.

-Tu voudrais savoir si un sorcier peut ordonner à un elfe de commettre un crime à sa place n'est-ce pas ? La magie ne le permet pas, c'est l'une des lois de Gam ou je-ne-sais-plus-quoi.

-Gamp !

Les passages écrits par Alexan Lupin lui revinrent en mémoire et Ernie lui lança un regard soupçonneux avant de reprendre.

-Un sorcier ne peut pas demander à un elfe de tuer, blesser, ou même voler. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles seraient les conséquences : ils s'insurgeraient certes, et nul ne veut voir un elfe en colère crois moi, mais je ne suis même pas sûr que le sorcier puisse formuler ces mots sans atterrir devant le Magenmagot… ou bien l'elfe risque de mourir en s'infligeant de dures punitions car il sera incapable d'obéir.

Le jeune Potter sentit grandir en lui un intense soulagement. Qui que soit le sorcier responsable de l'elfe, il ne pouvait avoir ordonné de blesser Harry. Mais alors quels étaient ses motifs ? L'elfe avait-il agi de sa propre initiative ? Quel était l'intérêt de bloquer le courrier de son jumeau, puis de le faire poursuivre par un Cognard si ce n'était pour lui nuire ? Le distraire ? Le rendre vulnérable ?

-Lucifer !

La voix d'Ernie un peu trop forte lui indiqua qu'il s'était perdu dans ses élucubrations. Il porta son regard sur son camarade de dortoir, interrogateur.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ? Est-ce que tu as une théorie sur…

-Non, répondit-il. J'ai entendu Harry parler des elfes d'une manière qui m'a donné envie d'en savoir plus.

L'autre garçon soupira. Il s'était réconcilié avec le Survivant, s'excusant également auprès de lui et Harry avait aussitôt accepté sa main amicale, ce qui avait donné envie de hurler à Lucifer. Pourquoi son jumeau acceptait-il la proximité de tous sauf la sienne ? Cette question sans réponse restait la plus insoutenable depuis deux ans.

.

Avant de quitter le dortoir le jour où il devait retourner dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison, Lucifer s'observa dans une glace, peu désireux de se retrouver dans une situation aussi inconfortable que la dernière fois. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient diminué de moitié, ses joues pâles avaient repris du volume et ses ongles étaient désormais parfaitement limés, de sorte qu'il ne pourrait plus s'infliger grand-chose si jamais ils venaient à racler de nouveau sa peau. Le baume soignant fourni par le professeur Chourave en plus de la lime avait rapidement guéri ses griffures et il le gardait désormais précieusement dans sa table de nuit, au cas où. Avec tristesse, le garçon observa ses cheveux désormais trop longs à son goût. Ils retombaient sur ses épaules et dépassaient de loin son menton vers l'avant, ce qui lui conférait un air androgyne. Négligés depuis trop longtemps, entre les inquiétudes liées à la Chambre des Secrets et l'ancienne salle commune des Poufsouffles, ils avaient repris leur couleur d'origine aux alentours du mois de décembre, ce qui lui paraissait étrange. Depuis près de six ans désormais, il teignait ses cheveux tous les trois mois, tout ou partie, avec des produits d'une qualité parfois si médiocre qu'ils provoquaient des plaques sur son cuir chevelu ou les effilaient. Le shampooing que James lui avait offert à Noël leur avait été bénéfique bien qu'il ait négligé de les laver si souvent depuis la pétrification de Noah qu'ils étaient presque aussi gras que ceux de Rogue.

-Est-ce que je ressemble à Lily ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Difficile à dire, répliqua le miroir, le faisant sursauter. Coiffe toi donc un peu et le résultat sera plus probant !

Les miroirs des dortoirs des Poufsouffles étaient particulièrement malicieux dans leurs intonations autant que dans leurs réponses. Lucifer se considéra et projeta mentalement l'image qu'il avait eue de sa mère dans le Miroir du Risèd l'année précédente. Il avait ses traits fins, sa fossette au menton, les mêmes éclats roux, mais ses grands yeux marron rappelaient inexorablement James. Il avait grandi depuis l'année précédente, et il se savait aussi grand que son jumeau. Ils avaient également la même courbure de mâchoire commençant à se détacher de leurs traits d'enfants et, bien qu'il lui en coûte de l'admettre, il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement _Harry_ dans sa posture déterminée et dans ses poings qu'il serrait sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Nous sommes faux jumeau mais du même sang.

-Autrement serait difficile, répliqua le miroir.

Les questions face à l'injustice de James et du rejet de son jumeau avaient disparu de son esprit bouillonnant depuis qu'il se concentrait sur l'elfe de maison et l'éventuel lien avec la Chambre des Secrets –pour autant qu'il le sache, l'elfe était apparu l'été précédent les évènements, ce qui paraissait une coïncidence étrange-. D'autres interrogations commençaient à faire surface.

-Pourquoi est-ce lui qui est le Survivant ? demanda-t-il, et sa gorge se noua.

Ils étaient _jumeaux_. Ils possédaient des caractéristiques communes. Ils étaient nés en même temps, avaient partagé le même ventre. Etait-ce parce qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même chambre et que Voldemort était apparu près de son frère en premier ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il été visé en premier ? Ou était il au contraire intervenu, du haut de ses un ans, pour empêcher son jumeau de se faire tuer ? Etaient-ils plus liés avant d'être séparés ? La raison se trouvait-elle tout simplement être qu'Harry possédait un pouvoir particulier dont lui était démuni parce qu'ils n'étaient pas issus de la même cellule ? Le miroir, devant le sérieux de la situation, ne trouva rien à répondre.

.

Il croisa, comme en chaque début de semaine, son frère en cours de botanique. Il lui adressa le signe de tête rituel, distant et quasi-inexistant, tenant plus de la courtoisie que de la reconnaissance d'un quelconque lien entre eux. Il tenta ensuite de se concentrer au mieux sur l'un des derniers sujets d'étude de l'année, une plante carnivore qu'ils devaient nourrir afin de pouvoir prélever leur sève une fois qu'elle serait endormi, mais qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à préférer tenter d'atteindre les doigts des élèves plutôt que de gober les veracrasses qu'ils tendaient. Les questions qu'il se posait continuaient de le hanter mais il sentait le regard du professeur de botanique sur lui et désirait lui montrer qu'il prenait compte de ses conseils. Lorsque le cours se termina, ils retournèrent au château afin de se débarbouiller, escortés par Chourave selon les nouvelles règles en vigueur depuis la pétrification des trois élèves. Plongé dans ses pensées, Lucifer heurta son jumeau et leurs sacs se répandirent par terre.

-Excuse moi !

Il crut sentir les foudres d'Harry s'abattre sur lui, mais le Survivant se contenta de hausser les épaules. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et s'ancrèrent un instant.

-Je suis désolé pour Noah, lâcha son frère. Tu dois te sentir seul.

La surprise mêlée à l'émotion firent monter les larmes aux yeux du rouquin qui n'eut pas le loisir de le soutenir sur la pétrification d'Hermione. Ses cils battirent désespérément pour tenter d'endiguer le phénomène, et Harry eut un mouvement de recul, désarçonné, rompant le contact visuel. Lucifer se maudit intérieurement.

-J-je… balbutia le Survivant, j-je… je te promets qu'on arrêtera celui qui a fait ça. Ce n'est pas Hagrid, je le sais, et… On… Attends je dois avoir un mouchoir… Euh…

Il fouilla ses poches et finit par tendre un mouchoir en tissu aux initiales de James et Lily. Un sanglot resta coincé dans la gorge de Lucifer, qui s'essuya rapidement les joues.

-Harry… Merci…

-Garde le, j'en ai d'autres. Et… Si tu veux je dupliquerais la photo de Maman, Papa et nous enfants…

Touché qu'il se souvienne de cet instant entre eux, si rare, son jumeau se contenta de hocher la tête et de terminer de ramasser ses affaires. Avant qu'ils ne suivent les autres, il attrapa le bras de son frère dans un geste ayant surtout pour but de ne pas encore le laisser partir.

-Attends ! Harry, s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu n'es pas en danger.

Le Survivant se dégagea et une étincelle agacée passa dans ses yeux.

-Je suis le Survivant. Je suis toujours en danger.

L'expression sur le visage de Lucifer dut le heurter car il soupira, fermant les yeux un instant, copiant inconsciemment une mimique de James.

-Si c'est encore au sujet de cet elfe, il voulait juste m'aider à sa façon. Un peu comme… eh bien, comme toi, Lucifer.

-Je suis ton jumeau ! s'exclama-t-il, à fleur de peau.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Le professeur Chourave les rappela à l'ordre et ils se séparèrent un peu trop rapidement. Lucifer croisa le regard de sa directrice de maison et essaya de sourire mais il savait que son visage n'avait pu produire qu'une grimace étrange.

.

Secoué par l'entrevue avec son frère, qu'il ressassait sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé, Lucifer resta silencieux la journée durant. Sally-Ann et Susan ne firent aucun commentaire et le laissèrent sans essayer de l'inclure dans les conversations, se contentant de sa présence aux repas et de ses prises de notes durant les cours. Son esprit moulinait. L'elfe avait voulu bien faire… en envoyant un Cognard fou sur Harry et en dérobant son courrier. Avec un sursaut qui le fit renverser de la sauce et surprit ses camarades, il se souvint qu'Harry, bien que juste derrière lui à King's Cross, n'avait pas pu traverser la barrière magique pour se rendre à Poudlard. Etait-ce le but de l'elfe ? Empêcher Harry de retourner à Poudlard ? Lucifer en lâcha ses couverts et resta les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce que Sally-Ann le rappelle à l'ordre. Empêcher, ou plutôt, dissuader Harry de retourner à Poudlard alors qu'un monstre rôdait dans les couloirs signifiait que les choses avaient été préméditées. Etait-ce pour que le Survivant ne puisse pas se mettre en travers du chemin du coupable, ou au contraire pour le protéger ? Les deux raisons étaient opposées, et pourtant, elles ne menaient qu'à un seul point : Voldemort. Le coupable était lié à Voldemort et liait la Chambre des Secrets à Voldemort. Peinant à respirer, Lucifer s'incita au calme et malaxa le nouveau fruit fourni par le professeur Chourave un peu plus tôt, sachant qu'il n'exploserait pas avant plusieurs jours. Où que soit Voldemort, les évènements lui étaient liés. Et Noah n'était pas présent pour l'aider à établir un lien à l'aide d'informations historiques.

.

Lorsque le professeur Chourave entra dans la salle commune afin d'annoncer à ses élèves la date des examens, une nuée d'adolescents se souleva. Les deux préfets et la préfète en chef se levèrent, portes-paroles de leurs camarades désarçonnés.

-Qu'en est-il des élèves pétrifiés ? Pénélope Deauclaire, par exemple, ne pourra pas passer ses BUSEs puisque ses cours seront incomplets, et elle risque de toujours être pétrifiée.

-Ces élèves seront exemptés d'examens. En ce qui concerne Miss Deauclaire, n'ayez craintes Mr Seranso, elle sera en mesure de les passer au courant du mois de Juillet si elle le désire.

-Je pense professeur, déclara la préfète, que nous sommes tous tendus par les évènements, étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

-Nous essayons de faire au mieux, soyez en assurés. Dumbledore nous a donné pour instruction de faire fonctionner l'école au mieux possible.

Cedric Diggory posa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue et amis.

-Nous devrions organiser des groupes d'études dans la salle commune.

Un murmure d'agrément enfla chez les Poufsouffles : ils étaient de toutes façons condamnés à rester en sécurité dans la salle commune après le dîner, et nombre d'entre eux s'ennuyaient. Leur directrice de maison leur sourit.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes optimistes. Les agressions ont cessé, et les plants de Mandragore sont presque arrivés à maturité. Nous viendrons à bout de cette année.

Lucifer se rembrunit. La dernière période d'accalmie avait abouti à la pétrification de trois nouveaux étudiants, et il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Harry avait assené qu'Hagrid n'était pas le coupable, et bien que le garde-chasse ait un faible connu pour les animaux particulièrement dangereux, il s'agissait également d'un individu au grand cœur, incapable de blesser particulièrement des nés-moldus et de paraître toujours aussi jovial. Il appréciait Noah et Hermione.

.

Dès lors, Lucifer n'eut plus le loisir de se laisser submerger par des pensées trop noires. Les cinq deuxièmes années restant étudiaient ensemble ou par petits groupes, se prêtant leurs notes d'Histoire de la Magie puisque cette méthode s'était révélée concluante l'année précédente, s'entraidant sur les matières où chacun avait le plus de difficultés. De temps à autres néanmoins, les yeux du rouquin se perdaient sur la silhouette lointaine de son jumeau, priant pour qu'il ne sache pas encore où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. Lorsque les Mandragores seraient prêtes, alors ils sauraient enfin, et Harry ne se serait pas mis en danger.

Le soir, étendu dans son lit, les rideaux entrouverts sur la couche déserte de Noah, Lucifer songeait à ses rapports avec Harry, avec les reproches qu'il lui avait fait, et s'interrogeait sur le bien fondé de ceux-ci. Il s'endormait généralement l'estomac crispé par une détermination farouche à suivre son jumeau quoi qu'il lui arrive, et l'idée même de ne pas le faire pour respecter sa volonté lui donnait la nausée. Tout au long de cette année scolaire, il avait tenté de prendre ses distances, blessé à l'extrême par les reproches incessants et ses espoirs violemment déchus en deux mois de vacances, furieux contre les lettres de James lui reprochant sans cesse ce qui arrivait au Survivant. Et pourtant, malgré lui, il continuait de s'inquiéter pour Harry, de le surveiller. Et surtout, il ressentait un profond amour fraternel pour ce jumeau qui se refusait ostensiblement à lui, comme mû par un lien qu'il était le seul à ressentir. Ne pas pouvoir apprendre à le connaître, même après tous les murs auxquels il s'était heurté, le rendait malade.

Pour toutes ces raisons il continuait de vérifier qu'Harry était présent aux cours, aux repas. Il écoutait les rumeurs afin de s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas dans les profondeurs du château sans qu'il ne puisse être à ses côtés. Malgré tout, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si son frère avant la moindre chance de pouvoir stopper le monstre, si les adultes n'en étaient pas capables ou ne le croyaient pas, il le ferait, seul où avec Ron. Et pour cela, Lucifer devait rester aux aguets. Etendu dans son lit le soir, il fermait les yeux et réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait, comparait ses impressions avec celles de l'année précédente lorsque les trois Gryffondors étaient descendus chercher la Pierre Philosophale. Chaque matin, il discernait les cheveux de jais ébouriffés du Survivant à la table des rouges et or et contenait mal son soulagement.

.

Sally-Ann et Lucifer s'essayaient aux bavboules, gracieusement prêtés par Ernie, entre deux chapitres de potions, lorsque le professeur Chourave entra dans la salle commune, trois jours avant le premier examen. Les Poufsouffles s'immobilisèrent et la température sembla tant chuter que le jeune Potter eut l'impression de se retrouver dans l'ancienne salle commune, habitée néanmoins. Leur directrice souriait et ses yeux pétillaient, et ses élèves commencèrent lentement à se détendre.

-Je viens de vérifier les Mandragores, annonça-t-elle. Elles sont enfin prêtes, ce qui signifie que nous allons pouvoir préparer le remède et l'administrer à ceux qui ont été pétrifiés dès ce soir.

Une explosion de joie retentit dans la pièce, inhabituelle aux Poufsouffles d'ordinaire particulièrement calmes. Lucifer sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son cœur depuis sa poitrine. Ce soir, il pourrait de nouveau parler à Noah et serrer son ami dans ses bras. Un sourire incontrôlable se propagea sur son visage, qui se refléta sur l'expression de Sally-Ann.

-Oh par Merlin, souffla-t-il. Noah… C'est fini ! Ce soir nous saurons.

L'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine depuis Halloween parut se retirer et il prit de profondes inspirations. Harry n'aurait pas à se mettre en danger et ils sauraient.

-Oui, c'est fini, acquiesça Sally-Ann.

Elle le serra maladroitement dans ses bras, et Susan posa une main sur son épaule alors que Ernie et Hannah sautillaient joyeusement. La vie sembla enfin reprendre son cours. Lucifer lança sa bavboule près assez prêt du trou, évinçant au passage celle de son amie qui recracha sur lui un liquide visqueux n'ayant rien à envier à celui qu'ils recevaient lorsqu'ils se trompaient dans le rythme Helga Poufsouffle. Il n'en eut cure, se contentant d'éclater de rire et de s'essuyer le visage avec la manche de sa robe. Tout irait bien.

.

Rogue annula leur cours de potions afin d'aider le professeur Chourave dans sa préparation du remède.

-N'en profitez pas pour rester oisif, déclara-t-il, glacial. Vous devriez réviser vos Philtres pour les examens, il me semble que peu d'entre vous sont capables d'en préparer de convenables.

Lucifer songea à ses mixtures légères, liquides et sans odeur aucune et leva les yeux sur le maître des potions.

-Pouvons nous rester ici pour réviser s'il vous plaît, monsieur ? s'enquit-il.

L'homme le toisa et Lucifer se sentit stupide.

-Mr Potter, même sous ma surveillance des incidents se produisent, et je ne vais pas préparer un remède pour retrouver par la suite d'autres adolescents démembrés. Si vous souhaitez réellement révisez, allez donc lire _Philtres et Concentration_ à la bibliothèque.

-Bien monsieur, murmura-t-il, baissant les yeux.

Réalisant soudain que l'homme lui avait donné l'autorisation de ne pas retourner dans la salle commune et que son conseil pourrait lui être utile non seulement pour les examens mais également pour les années à venir, son visage s'éclaira et il se tourna vers Sally-Ann et Susan.

-Je voudrais m'exercer encore sur la transformation des lapins en pantoufles, s'excusa son amie.

Susan, en revanche, paraissait ravie de ne pas retourner dans la pièce qui finissait par leur devenir étouffante, et lui emboîta le pas, ravie. Mrs Pince les dévisagea avec suspicions mais les laissa accéder à l'ouvrage demandé et les deux jeunes Poufsouffles se plongèrent dans le grimoire. Une heure s'écoula ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup d'œil à sa montre ne rappelle à Susan qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Lucifer emprunta l'ouvrage, le glissa dans son sac et suivit la fillette dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. La voix amplifiée du professeur McGonagall résonna alors, les figeant sur place.

 _-Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît_.

Un haut le corps secoua Lucifer alors que Susan devenait livide. Ils accélérèrent le pas. A la lueur des torches, sur le mur à leur droite, là où avait été écrit le premier message, se trouvait désormais d'autres lettres sanglantes.

SON SQUELETTE REPOSERA A JAMAIS DANS LA CHAMBRE.

Un cri muet enfla dans la poitrine du garçon. Harry avait-il été assez stupide pour tenter malgré tout… ? Il commença à faire demi-tour, se balançant à moitié sur lui-même.

-Lucifer ! Lucifer, viens, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres !

La voix lointaine de Susan l'atteignit à peine. Elle lui empoigna le bras mais ne fut pas assez forte pour le stopper.

-Lucifer, supplia-t-elle, on ne peut rien faire ! Il faut qu'on attende d'avoir plus d'informations !

Il s'immobilisa, un endroit de son esprit ayant gardé sa raison lui faisant résonner l'argument. De nombreux élèves avaient été pétrifiés et jusqu'à présent, Harry n'en avait jamais fait partie… Mais il s'agissait de Voldemort. Voldemort pouvait employer nombre de moyens détournés pour arriver à ses fins. Il revint néanmoins sur ses pas et descendit tremblant jusqu'à la salle commune.

.

Tous les élèves y étaient livides. Lucifer et Susan eurent envie de leur faire part de leur découverte, mais la sensation que rien de bon ne pourrait en découler les stoppa. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autres, tremblants et secoués. Quand, ce qui sembla une éternité plus tard, leur directrice de maison vint enfin leur donner des nouvelles, nul ne se leva et les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction dans un silence de mort. Chourave paraissait effondrée.

-Une de vos camarades a été capturée et emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets, annonça-t-elle.

Des hoquets retentirent mais elle leva la main pour garder le silence.

-Il s'agit de Ginny Weasley, en première année à Gryffondor. C'est ce que nous craignions. Nous ne pouvons plus garder Poudlard ouvert, malgré tous nos efforts. Demain le Poudlard Express vous ramènera à vos familles. Des hiboux ont été envoyés afin qu'elles vous attendent à la gare.

L'horreur se peignit sur tous les traits. Un garçon se leva. Il avait à peine quatorze ans mais ses poings serrés et la fureur qui émanaient de lui le rendaient effrayant.

-Si le Ministère n'avait pas viré Dumbledore, les choses n'en seraient pas là ! cracha-t-il.

Tous agréèrent silencieusement. Le professeur Chourave passa une main sur son visage épuisé.

-Je partage votre avis mes enfants, mais il n'est rien que nous puissions faire. Je suis navrée.

Sa sensation d'échec brisait le cœur. Deux jeunes filles lui assurèrent que ranimer les élèves pétrifiés était déjà une grande chose, mais le sang de Lucifer battait à ses tempes. Il ne pouvait abandonner Poudlard. Il s'agissait de sa maison, des lieux où il avait été le plus heureux. Quand reverrait-il Noah s'ils étaient ainsi séparés ? Et Ginny… Pourquoi elle ? Il devait y avoir un lien. Les Weasleys, cette famille si accueillante, seraient effondrés.

.

L'après-midi fut insupportablement long. Tous attendaient que Justin et Noah repassent la porte, escortés par le professeur Chourave, et se tenaient soudés, écrasés par la tristesse et l'horreur. Quelques élèves étaient partis se coucher, incapable de ruminer leurs idées noires plus longtemps. Lucifer ressassait tous les indices depuis des heures, s'échinant à trouver un lien entre l'elfe, Voldemort, Ginny, Ron et Harry, les messages sur le mur et la pétrification si espacée des élèves. Ginny…

-Réfléchis, se tança-t-il.

Irrité par le bruit, il s'exila dans le dortoir, et s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami dans l'espoir d'imaginer ses conseils calmes et directs. Tout le distrayait : ses émotions, un oiseau à la vitre, la pensée de son avenir… Il serra sa peluche blaireau contre lui et Korrigan vint ronronner contre son cou. Ginny… La sœur du meilleur ami du Survivant… Ron et Harry. Il se redressa brutalement et les griffes de son chat s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Harry savait forcément quelque chose, et s'il pouvait trouver l'entrée de la Chambre, lui et Ron _iraient_ chercher Ginny. Il serra le blaireau dans ses mains. Voldemort devait attendre son jumeau, et lui irait, parce qu'il était persuadé de devoir sauver le monde et parce qu'il le pouvait. Il se trouvait peut-être déjà sur place… Lucifer se torturait mentalement. Il devait le rejoindre, peu importe ce qu'il trouverait dans le repaire de Salazar. Il se mordilla les lèvres, se tordant les poignets et les griffant à moitié –de façon inefficace grâce à la lime de sa directrice-.

-Réfléchis ! s'exhorta-t-il. Réfléchis, réfléchis ! Où as-tu régulièrement vu Harry ? Où ont été trouvés les pétrifiés…

Dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Miss Teigne y avait été trouvée, près d'une inondation causée par Mimi Geignarde. Justin et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête également… Noah, Hermione et Pénélope avaient été près de la bibliothèque mais les autres, près des toilettes de Mimi. Là où il avait parfois vu Harry. Lucifer se leva d'un bond. Korrigan s'agrippa à son cou, et il le posa délicatement sur le lit de Noah, s'attirant des griffures aux hasard.

-Je ne t'emmène pas, déclara-t-il. Mais si jamais je tarde trop… Mène les professeurs à nous. Pas Noah. Surtout, pas Noah.

Il attrapa rapidement son magiceomètre et le baume de Chourave, au cas où, vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait toujours dans sa poche et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il devrait passer devant ses camarades encore debout, avec une bonne excuse.

Dans la salle commune, les deuxièmes années attendaient toujours leurs camarades. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris à Lucifer.

-Je vais voir Noah, les coupa-t-il. Je n'en peux plus et je risque d'exploser. Fichez moi la paix !

Sally-Ann faillit rétorquer quelque chose mais il se détourna ostensiblement et franchit la porte sans difficulté aucune.

Puis il s'élança vers le couloir du deuxième étage.


	7. La Chambre des Secrets

**Salut à tous !**

 **Comme promis, je poste la suite avec un délai bien moins long^^ Voici le pénultième chapitre de cet année. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, je l'aime particulièrement.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. L'histoire continue ! La troisième année est en marche, et il faut bien résoudre le mystère de l'Ancienne Salle Commune !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Hors d'haleine, Lucifer déboula dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry et Ron s'y trouvaient et il marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Le soulagement afflua en lui : ils n'avaient pas encore pénétré dans la chambre. Alors l'étrange disposition des toilettes des filles lui apparut : l'un des lavabos avait disparu et un énorme tuyau ouvrait l'entrée à ce qui devait être la Chambre des Secrets. Le jeune Poufsouffle bondit aux côtés de son frère, qui le toisa avec fureur.

-Non. Tu ne viens pas.

Il serra les poings et rejeta très légèrement la tête en arrière, le corps entier crispé.

-Je croyais que tu aurais compris, Harry. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul.

-Comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, as-tu su que la Chambre se trouvait ici ? siffla son frère.

Lucifer secoua la tête, un sourire las se peignant sur son visage déjà épuisé.

-J'ai relié tous les éléments.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te laisserais pas venir. Je dois sauver Ginny et je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser. Retourne à la salle commune où je te stupéfixie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je suis le Survivant, je peux me débrouiller seul. Je l'ai toujours fait, même l'année dernière. Ron sera à mes côtés.

Lucifer déplaça sa main près de sa baguette et considéra son jumeau avec une froideur extrême.

-Tu n'es pas le seul concerné. Noah a été pétrifié. Je descendrais avec toi, et je neutraliserai également le monstre qui s'en est pris à lui. Je dénouerai le lien avec Voldemort. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me stupéfixer Harry. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi ici. Noah, Justin, nos camarades sont tous des victimes et je suis autant apte à descendre.

Son frère le considéra longuement avant de hocher la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Voldemort n'a rien à voir avec ça. Le monstre est un basilic.

Lucifer avait lu sur ces créatures l'année précédente, lors de recherches sur les nodes ayant dévié et il frémit.

-Harry, intervint Ron d'une voix suppliante, Ginny…

Son ami s'écarta pour laisser son frère passer, qui lui jeta un regard méfiant avant de glisser dans le large tuyau.

.

Le toboggan parut sans fin. Les parois étaient humides et ils n'y voyaient goutte. Harry et Ron le suivaient de près, étouffant des gémissements lorsque leurs os cognaient douloureusement contre la pierre. Lucifer découvrit à ce moment là que les sensations fortes n'étaient pas particulièrement quelque chose dont il raffolait, alors que ses tripes se tordaient douloureusement.

Ils accéléraient, tournaient, et puis, enfin, la pente redevint droite et moins raide. Lucifer atterrit dans une boue à l'odeur répugnante et il se releva aussitôt tant bien que mal. En face de lui, se trouvait Lockart. Il eut un mouvement de recul et dégaina sa baguette alors que Harry puis Ron les rejoignaient.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, ronchonna leur professeur. Je vois que Mr Potter vous a rejoint. Avez-vous envie de faire la Une des journaux à mes côtés, Lucifer ?

Aucun des Gryffondors ne répondit. Lockart était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et Lucifer s'interrogea sur sa présence.

-On doit être sous le lac, commenta Ron en désignant les parois couvertes de vase, et ses mots résonnèrent étrangement dans les lieux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Lucifer se tourna vers lui, allumant sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ , vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Son jumeau paraissait tétanisé sur place, le visage livide.

-Harry…

Sans un mot, le Survivant dégaina sa propre baguette et commença à avancer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils pataugeaient dans la vase, les jambes mouillées et glacées. Ron marcha soudain sur ce qui ressemblait à un crâne, qui se brisa en un craquement terrifiant. Alerté par le bruit, Harry eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux, et Lucifer suivit.

-Il y a quelque chose, là-bas, dit Ron d'une voix rauque en saisissant l'épaule du Survivant.

Une longue silhouette se tenait sur le sol. Lucifer avança avec curiosité et la toucha, les paupières de nouveau closes. Les Basilics étaient des créatures mythiques, issues d'un œuf de coq couvé par un crapaud, et sous ses mains, il découvrit que la chose devait être reptilienne. Malgré tout, le contact était étrangement rêche.

-C'est une mue, souffla-t-il. Le Basilic est un serpent et il a mué…

-Il doit mesurer au moins six mètres… marmonna Ron, peu rassuré. Bon sang, avançons.

Un bruit de chute alerta les trois garçons qui se retournèrent, baguettes tendues devant eux et yeux entrouverts, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'ils aperçurent Lockart au sol.

-Levez vous, ordonna sèchement Ron.

L'homme se rattrapa à lui et, d'un bond rapide, l'entraîna sur le sol, se débattant avec lui pour finalement lui subtiliser sa baguette. Harry s'avança, le visage toujours livide mais crispé par la fureur. Lockart le tint sans difficultés à distance, fier et souriant.

-L'aventure se termine ici, les amis, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs !

Lucifer ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant soudain pourquoi malgré ses légendaires faits d'armes, l'homme devant eux était un si piètre professeur. Il manipulait à sa guise la réalité, la remodelait, inventait et écrivait, se présentant comme le héros d'aventures usurpées.

- _Oubliettes !_

- _Non_ !

Lockart était il devenu complètement dingue ? Supprimer les souvenirs d'Harry, lui faire perdre l'esprit, c'était condamner le monde sorcier en entier. Lucifer se plaça devant son frère, prêt à encaisser le sortilège à sa place, hurlant au passage un _Protego_ qui s'ouvrit en une bulle satisfaisante mais ne pouvant arrêter un sortilège lancé par un sorcier accompli rompu à ces techniques.

Le sortilège projeta Lockart en arrière et explosa contre les parois de la Chambre, qui vibra dangereusement. Lucifer tira son frère en arrière puis le plaqua au sol, recevant au passage de l'eau boueuse dans la bouche.

Un morceau de roc le heurta et laissa une estafilade sur sa joue, un autre écrasa douloureusement son index. Lorsqu'il parut ne plus y avoir de bruit, crachant et inspirant profondément, il se releva et aida Harry à faire de même. Leurs robes étaient trempées et lourdes, et les yeux de son jumeau étaient vitreux.

-Harry ! Harry ! Je t'en prie… Quel jour sommes nous nés ?

Il priait pour que la déflagration n'ait pas dérivé le sortilège sur lui. Le Gryffondor eut un brusque sursaut.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu as failli nous tuer tous les deux ! hurla-t-il. Ron ! Tout va bien ?

Le soulagement et la fureur se disputèrent violemment en Lucifer, mais la voix calme du jeune Weasley l'ancra dans la réalité.

-Je vais bien. En revanche, l'autre idiot en a prit un coup.

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation de douleur, comme si Ron venait de donner un coup de pied dans les tibias de Lockhart.

-Ça va, il est toujours vivant, lança-t-il. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je n'arriverai jamais à passer de l'autre côté. Ça nous prendrait un temps fou de creuser un trou dans ces rochers...

Son ton paraissait désespéré et le cœur de Lucifer se serra. Le sort avait heurté les tuyaux et de l'eau gouttait sur eux. La respiration d'Harry se fit sifflante et il ne répondit pas.

-Nous irons, Ron, répondit le jeune Poufsouffle. N'aies craintes, nous retrouverons ta sœur. Essaie de dégager un passage… Et si jamais nous tardions trop… J'ai envoyé Korrigan…

Il prenait conscience du temps qui filait, diminuant les chances de survie de Ginny. Son jumeau détala sans un mot. Lucifer jura mentalement.

-Reste avec Lockart. Nous trouverons Ginny, maintint-il avec une voix beaucoup plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

-Lucifer… Soyez prudents… Je vais faire en sorte que quand vous revenez…

-Oui.

Il coupa court à la conversation et courut dans les tunnels où l'eau coulait toujours légèrement. Malgré ses heures d'explorations de Poudlard en compagnie de Noah, son endurance restait limitée car ils demeuraient souvent immobiles, réfléchissant, ou marchant lentement pour découvrir l'environnement avec curiosité. Il eut les poumons en feu bien avant de retrouver Harry, et dut ralentir sous peine de ne plus pouvoir avancer. Enfin, il aperçut son frère devant ce qui semblait être une large porte aussi ronde que celles de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, ouverte. Le Survivant ne bougeait pas, se tenant immobile près de l'entrée. Lorsque les bruits de pas de Lucifer résonnèrent, il se tourna, le visage plus livide que jamais, tremblant et sans expression. Ses yeux paraissaient toujours hagards.

-Tu t'es placé devant moi, dit-il d'une voix atone. Tu aurais pris le sortilège d'amnésie à ma place.

Le rouquin resta un instant muet de stupeur, ignorant s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une simple constatation.

-Maman a fait pareil pour nous, poursuivit son frère, s'étranglant à moitié. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous.

-Tu es le Survivant, et sans toi, le monde magique…

 _Et tu es mon jumeau. Jamais je ne pourrais laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver. Pas si je peux l'en empêcher, même au péril de ma vie ou de ma mémoire._

Harry paraissait loin. Lucifer se demanda ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui : l'année précédente, il avait dirigé, pris les décisions. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Chambre des Secrets, son frère n'était plus que l'ombre du garçon qu'il connaissait.

Sa mémoire eut un flash. Il revit Harry juste avant la répartition, alors qu'ils venaient de découvrir Poudlard depuis le lac. Tremblant mais distant.

-Tu es aquaphobe ! murmura-t-il.

Son frère le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche mais il le prit de court.

-L'eau te terrifie. Ne crains rien, nul ne le saura. Je me demandais juste…

-Avançons, répliqua son jumeau. Ginny n'a que peu de temps devant elle.

Ils étaient côte à côte, et ce fut ensemble qu'ils traversèrent l'immense porte ornée de serpent aux yeux émeraude.

Ils lièrent leurs mains, l'espace d'un court instant.

La Chambre était immense. Des statues sculptées dans le marbre ou la pierre étaient disposées tout autour elle possédait une splendeur austère et froide. Des serpents de pierres s'enroulaient sur les piliers. Sur les côtés, des rigoles d'eau à perte de vue, quelques mètre plus loin. La luminosité verte ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce et le plafond se noyait dans l'obscurité. Les deux garçons avaient fermé les yeux par réflexe et écoutaient mais seul le silence, terrible et terrifiant, régnait.

Ils avaient leurs baguettes brandies devant eux et avançaient d'un même pas, penchant la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre, effleurant de temps à autres le bras ou les doigts de l'autre afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Leurs pas résonnaient toujours plus fort et l'écho leur nouait le ventre.

Ils dépassèrent les deux derniers piliers pour se retrouver face à une immense statue représentant sans conteste Salazar Serpentard. Alors qu'Helga Poufsouffle possédait une présence rassurante, même en photo de sculpture sur un simple livre d'histoire, avec ses yeux compassionnels et ses rondeurs, tout chez le sorcier évoquait la puissance et l'ambition. Entre ses deux immenses pieds, gisait Ginny Weasley.

Harry se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla, dégageant les cheveux de son visage.

-Oh par Merlin je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte Ginny !

Il posa une main sur son cou et se tourna vers son jumeau.

-Elle est glacée ! constata-t-il avec effroi.

Lucifer inspira, sentant une sourde tristesse enfler en lui. Il se tenait debout, à quelques pas de son frère, la baguette brandie, prêt à se dresser contre le Basilic… ou son propriétaire. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, et bougea doucement son menton.

-Réveille toi, je t'en supplie.

-Il faut que nous la sortions de là, déclara Lucifer.

Harry leva la tête et s'apprêta à acquiescer lorsqu'une voix douce troubla l'instant.

-Inutile. Elle ne se réveillera pas et il n'est rien que vous puissiez faire pour elle.

Lucifer se tourna si violemment que son cou eut un atroce craquement et il trouva à l'autre bout de sa baguette la pâle silhouette d'un bel adolescent. Il avait les contours flous, de soyeux cheveux noirs et de beaux traits.

-Tom Jedusor ! s'exclama Harry.

Son frère le connaissait mais Lucifer n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Le regard du jeune homme passait de l'un à l'autre sans ciller.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir les choses intéressantes, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Harry, dans un sanglot aussi désespéré qu'agacé. Il était là lorsque la Chambre a été ouverte la première fois. Il a accusé Hagrid. Tom, il faut qu'on sauve Ginny ! Elle est toujours vivante !

-Tout juste, répliqua Jedusor d'une voix paisible.

Lucifer comprit qu'il n'était pas vivant. Pas exactement, et qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une magie particulièrement noire. Il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un fantôme. S'efforçant de ne faire cesser les tremblements de ses doigts, il sortit son magiceomètre. L'aiguille se mit à tournoyer sans parvenir à se stabiliser et la source refusa de s'afficher.

-Qu'êtes vous ? demanda-t-il, et sa voix sembla un grondement alors qu'il replaçait l'objet dans sa poche, si tendu que ses jointures de doigts étaient devenues blanches.

-Un souvenir, répondit Jedusor de cette même voix tranquille. Conservé dans un journal durant cinquante ans.

Le magiceomètre aurait dû être capable de l'analyser. Et Ginny était sur le sol, laissée pour morte, Harry toujours à ses côtés. Lucifer se souvint de ses élucubrations sur Voldemort, issu, pour ce qu'il en savait, de la maison Serpentard, sur l'avertissement de Dobby. Quelque chose ici n'était pas à sa place, et celui qui contrôlait la Chambre avait _voulu_ atteindre Harry au travers de Ginny. Son frère possédait une grande loyauté à l'égard de ses amis.

-Lucifer, sortons Ginny ! s'exclama le Survivant, qui avait réussi à hisser la jeune Weasley sur ses épaules. Tom… De quel côté êtes vous ?

-Voldemort, répondit son jumeau à sa place. Il…

Quel âge avait Voldemort ? Cinquante ans auparavant, la Chambre avait été ouverte…

-Quelle intelligence remarquable, apprécia Jedusor en suivant l'évolution de ses expressions à mesure qu'il réalisait.

De sa baguette, il fit surgir son nom complet. _Tom Elvis Jedusor_. D'un geste il les réarrangea dans un nouvel ordre. _Je suis Voldemort_.

-Un anagramme.

Harry avait reposé Ginny au sol et surgit devant leurs yeux pour se jeter sur l'homme. Il passa au travers et Jedusor éclata d'un rire glacial.

-Rendez moi ma baguette, Tom.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Lucifer réalisa qu'il tenait la baguette de Harry dans sa main.

-Inutile, répéta Voldemort de cette même voix insupportablement tranquille. Vois tu, je ne désire que parler avec toi pour le moment.

-Lucifer. Prend Ginny, et ramène là à Ron. Rentrez, faites appeler Dumbledore.

Lucifer hésita. Il se refusait à laisser son jumeau seul. Il ramènerait Ginny à son frère, mais il regagnerait la Chambre. Tom Jedusor le dévisagea, amusé.

-Tu es bien long à comprendre, Harry Potter. Je désirais m'entretenir avec toi et c'est pourquoi Ginny se trouve ici, mais l'unique raison pour laquelle elle se trouve dans cet état est qu'elle a ouvert son âme à un journal… à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Horrifiés, les deux garçons écoutèrent Voldemort déverser dans un flot de paroles toujours aussi calmes la façon dont il avait pris possession de l'âme de Ginny, la façon dont elle avait ouvert la Chambre. Et Lucifer cherchait le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir mais contrairement à l'année dernière, poser des questions n'avancerait pas à grand-chose. Jedusor se délectait des questions mais il contrôlait la Chambre, il avait tout pouvoir sur le Basilic et ils risquaient de ne pouvoir sauver ni Ginny, ni eux-mêmes, et de condamner Ron, Lockart et tout le Royaume Uni.

Son esprit tourbillonnait désespérément à la recherche d'idées et d'information, sans succès. Il peinait à relier tous les évènements, et surtout, à concilier l'image de Tom Jedusor, bel étudiant brillant, à celle, ignoble, entrevue l'année précédente entre ses paupières quasi-closes.

-Si vous êtes le souvenir de Voldemort… vous possédiez déjà ces idéaux dérisoires lorsque vous êtes entrés à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

L'étudiant lui rappelait désagréablement Draco Malefoy mais la ressemblance restait très fugace. Le visage de Jedusor se modifia en une haine figée.

-Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent, mon futur, Lucifer Potter. Crois tu vraiment que j'allais honorer les moldus et garder le nom de mon idiot de père, cet être misérable qui a abandonné ma mère le jour où il a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière ? Je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, que tous les sorciers auraient peur de prononcer alors que je deviendrais le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Lucifer distingua brièvement l'homme décrit dans les livres d'histoires et qu'ils avaient confronté l'année précédente, et un dégoût mêlé de mépris monta en lui, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie aussi fortement. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et une bile amère brûler son estomac et l'arrière de sa gorge.

-C'est raté, sifflèrent les deux jumeaux d'un même souffle.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard. Toute trace d'amabilité avait déserté le beau visage de Jedusor.

-Tant d'autres sont plus grand que vous ! Les quatre fondateurs, le professeur Undercliffe…

Les noms dansaient devant ses yeux.

-Et Dumbledore.

De nouveau, leurs voix sortirent à l'unisson et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Le Poufsouffle éprouvait un immense respect envers le directeur qui mettait tout en œuvre pour protéger ses étudiants et qui lui parlait comme s'il était aussi important que son frère, malgré sa célébrité. Qui connaissait Poudlard mais ne se vantait pas d'en avoir déverrouillé tous les secrets et toutes les portes.

-Dumbledore a été chassé du château par mon simple souvenir ! cracha Jedusor, et son visage paraissait repoussant.

-Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez ! répliqua Harry en se redressant brutalement.

Lucifer serrait les poings, son mépris se muant en colère bouillonnante et en haine.

Une douce musique envahit soudainement la chambre, apaisant son esprit et son être. Ses jointures se desserrèrent, les battements effrénés de son cœur ralentirent. La musique vibrait dans son corps, envoûtante, effrayante, d'une intensité qui grimpait et atteignit son apogée en faisant vibrer la cage thoracique des deux garçons.

L'air s'enflamma à côté du dernier pilier et au cœur des flammes apparut un oiseau magnifique dont Lucifer ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'alors. Il faisait la taille d'un cygne et les longues plumes de sa queue brillaient d'une lueur dorée. Son plumage paraissait fait d'or et de rubis et il tenait dans ses serres une boule de chiffon. Aux signes enflammés et à ses couleurs, le rouquin devina vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'un phénix.

-Fumseck, murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Avec un pépiement cristallin, le phénix vola droit sur eux, lâcha ce qu'il tenait devant le Survivant et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Lucifer, qui sentit sa douce chaleur envahir ses sens. Jedusor éclata de rire.

-Votre grand sorcier vous envoie un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Vous devez être rassurés et débordants de courage !

Lucifer se crispa de nouveau et les serres de Fumseck transpercèrent sa peau. Le chant du phénix avait fait renaître en lui l'espoir et la détermination. Ils devaient y parvenir. Ils allaient sauver Ginny et l'école.

-Revenons à notre discussion, reprit Voldemort lorsqu'il eut cessé de rire. Toi, Harry Potter, par deux fois nous nous sommes rencontrés et tu m'as vaincu. Comment est-ce possible ?

L'éternelle question revenait de nouveau, et ils ne pouvaient toujours pas y répondre.

-Allons, réponds moi, ajouta-t-il. Plus tu parleras et plus vous resterez vivant. Il serait dommage que je doive tuer ton jumeau devant tes yeux, n'est-ce pas.

Lucifer frémit, puis ses yeux se voilèrent et il se réfugia dans son esprit alors qu'Harry récitait d'une voix absente ce qui lui avait été appris. Ils réfléchissaient tous deux au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Ils possédaient toujours leurs baguettes, et ils étaient deux. Ils pouvaient penser au même moment, ils venaient de le prouver. Il se décala lentement, alors que les yeux de Jedusor dévoraient le visage du Survivant. Une nouvelle fois on l'oubliait au profit de son frère mais il en ferait une force. Le garçon rejoignit Ginny et souleva doucement sa tête molle. Elle était toujours glacée mais il sentait son pouls sous ses doigts tremblants. Précautionneusement, il attrapa le journal. Il était la source de la possession de la jeune Weasley et de la réapparition de Voldemort. Ils devaient le détruire, à tout prix. Leur seul espoir résidait sans doute dans la destruction du journal. Il tenta d'en déchirer les pages, sans succès. Dans sa poche, il sentait le Magiceomètre vibrer.

Et puis la voix doublée de puissance de Voldemort le sortit de sa torpeur calculatrice.

-Tu crois pouvoir me détruire, Lucifer ? Pouvoir sauver ton jumeau dont la seule chance est responsable de ses succès ? Il est temps de mesurer la puissance de Lord Voldemort à celle du Survivant, aidé du soi-disant plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et de son invisible frère. Il est temps que tu comprennes ce que valent mes « idéaux dérisoires », Lucifer, et qu'Harry reçoive une leçon pour son arrogance.

Comprenant qu'Harry et lui seraient visés et que Ginny ne risquait pas plus maintenant que quelques minutes auparavant, le rouquin glissa le journal roulé dans sa manche autour de son bras gauche et rejoignit son jumeau alors que Jedusor invoquait le Basilic. Pétrifiés, ils observèrent la statue de Serpentard s'animer et son immense bouche s'ouvrir pour laisser un passage à la créature qui terrorisait l'école depuis des mois.

-Cours ! ordonna enfin Harry.

-Pas sans toi !

Fumseck avait quitté son épaule et décrivait des cercles au dessus d'eux. Lucifer attrapa la main de son jumeau et l'entraîna loin du Basilic, leurs yeux fermés dans la crainte de subir son pouvoir mortel.

.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans la Chambre, ils glissaient à moitié sur le sol humide et entendaient l'eau couler dans les rigoles –Harry était si tendu que ses ongles arrachaient la peau de son frère-. Fumseck poussa un nouveau cri perçant et un bruissement d'aile transperçant l'air se fit entendre alors que les deux garçons s'étaient immobilisés derrière un pilier, au bord de la rigole.

-Non ! hurla Jedusor.

Lucifer sentit son jumeau lui échapper, puis le glissement sur le sol du Basilic reprit. Il avait toujours les yeux hermétiquement clos, douloureux, et le cœur cognant violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

-Il lui a crevé les yeux ! souffla Harry. Oh, par Merlin ! Il n'est plus mortel de le regarder.

Ouvrant les paupières avec soulagement, Lucifer constata que son monde tournait.

-Il vient ! hurla Harry.

-Il faut passer derrière les piliers. Où est le Choixpeau ?

Son jumeau s'immobilisa, mais son frère le traîna de force dans les quelques centimètres d'eau qui coulaient le long des murs. Harry était livide et paraissait sur le point de vomir.

Ils revinrent sur les dalles de pierre, mais la queue du Basilic s'abattit et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Un objet frappa le visage du Survivant qui s'en saisit alors que Lucifer tendait sa baguette devant lui.

- _Impedimenta_ ! cria-t-il.

Le sortilège ricocha contre les écailles du Basilic et ils se baissèrent à temps pour éviter le jet violet de les heurter. Harry enfonça le Choixpeau sur sa tête tandis que son frère les hissait tous deux afin de les mettre debout et se débrouillait pour escalader la queue du serpent, qui ondula pour se débarrasser d'eux. Le phénix tournait toujours autour de lui, une cascade de sang noir se déversait sur le sol mais il irritait la créature mortelle. Lucifer s'agrippa aux écailles alors qu'Harry sortait une épée du Choixpeau. Une lame d'argent sertie de rubis, étincelante, magnifique. Il la tint à deux mains.

-Je vais l'escalader, murmura-t-il, et lui transpercer la tête. Aide moi !

Lucifer voulut protester mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il hocha la tête et brandit sa baguette, près à récupérer son jumeau s'il tombait, et tremblant chaque fois qu'il lâchait une main pour avancer.

Le Basilic, lassé de ne pouvoir attraper Fumseck ni se débarrasser des garçons encombrant sa queue, se retourna violemment, et ses mâchoires claquèrent à quelques centimètres de Lucifer, qui glissa sur le sol. Sa bouche heurta les dalles et il sentit le goût métallique du sang l'envahir alors que ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Un instant secoué par la douleur, il ne put avertir son jumeau d'une énième ondulation du serpent, et Harry faillit être écrabouiller par le corps. Jedusor s'égosillait derrière eux.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! hurla Lucifer en désespoir de cause, pointant sa baguette sur son jumeau.

Il réussit à le soulever et à le ramener près des écailles, mais le poids était insupportablement lourd, et l'épée empirait la situation. Sa baguette et ses bras peinaient à supporter le tout, et son artefact magique commença à violemment vibrer. Il s'accrocha, les yeux fermés par la douleur et la mâchoire en feu.

- _Harry_ ! gémit-il en sentant son bras perdre toute sensation.

Son jumeau parut comprendre le message : il planta l'épée dans le cou du Basilic et s'y accrocha alors que Lucifer laissait son bras retomber le long de son corps et luttait contre le noir qui menaçait. Le serpent poussa un hurlement et se retourna violemment sa tête dégagea l'épée et le garçon, qui aurait heurté le sol si Fumseck ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Lucifer fondit sur l'épée et la souleva. Elle était plus lourde que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais il se débrouilla pour courir avec, évitant une nouvelle fois les crocs et la queue du serpent. Il infligea une plaie au reptile, qui siffla de douleur et riposta. Harry avait sauté au sol, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême, et fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes. Le reptile l'entendit ou le sentit et sa langue fourchue fondit sur eux. Déséquilibré par le poids de la lame, Lucifer tituba et les crocs de la créature éraflèrent son bras, lui infligeant une brûlure insoutenable. La douleur se propagea dans son bras et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il fit glisser l'arme sur le sol, et Harry l'attrapa puis la brandit au moment où les mâchoires se refermaient sur eux. La longue lame transperça le crâne du serpent dont le cri se mêla au hurlement de rage de Jedusor. Le flot tiède et répugnant de sang noir glissa sur eux, mais déjà l'épaule de Lucifer était en feu. Il attrapa le poignet de son jumeau et roula sur le sol jusqu'à être à l'abri du cadavre qui s'écroulait. Il lui semblait que son corps entier venait d'être pris d'une fièvre fulgurante.

-Harry… bredouilla-t-il.

Il déglutit, déterminé à rester digne et se releva tant bien que mal, sa paume moite contre celle de son frère, qui titubait également. Ils rejoignirent Ginny. Fumseck pépia et vint se poser près d'eux.

-Tu as été formidable, articula le Survivant en direction de l'oiseau.

Sa voix pâteuse alerta son frère, qui constata avec horreur qu'un crocher s'était enfoncé dans le bras d'Harry.

-Non… mumura-t-il.

-Deux frères stupides, dont pas un ne réussi à rester en vie, cracha Jedusor. Vous avez perdu. Voyez ce que fait votre oiseau ? Il pleure.

Pour cause, Fumseck s'était lové contre le bras de Harry et ses larmes coulaient sur le bras ensanglanté du garçon. La vision de Lucifer devenait trouble et il distinguait de moins en moins les contours.

-Va-t-en, l'oiseau ! ordonna Jedusor, mais soudain la chaleur du phénix envahit Lucifer qui sentit des larmes couler sur son bras.

Il y eut une détonation et Fumseck laissa échapper un nouveau cri, s'élevant dans les airs alors que le rouquin constatait qu'il sentait ses forces lui revenir.

-Les larmes de phénix sont un puissant remède… je l'avait oublié ! Mais ça ne fait rien. Je te vaincrais en duel, Harry Potter, après avoir achevé ton jumeau devant tes yeux.

Lucifer glissa sa main vers le crochet de Basilic, silencieusement, l'attrapa par le bout qui n'était pas infecté de venin, et d'un geste, l'enfonça dans sa manche. Jedusor fronça les sourcils, Harry ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet.

Avec une satisfaction intense, le Poufsouffle sentit un étrange liquide couler le long de son bras, bouillonner d'une façon qui commença à l'effrayer, et il enleva sa robe de sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama Jedusor dont les traits du visage se tordaient déjà d'une souffrance accrue.

-J'ai détruit votre journal, répliqua-t-il. Ginny retrouvera sa force et vous mourrez. Vous savez, Jedusor, la puissance ne se situe pas toujours où on le croit.

Et l'histoire est parfois très partiale. Harry et lui observèrent la silhouette du souvenir disparaître et ils ancrèrent longuement leurs regards, silencieux, épuisés, pleins d'une émotion que les mots ne pouvaient traduire.

.

Près d'eux, Ginny gémit. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt, la tête leur tournant mais prêts à lui porter secours, et Lucifer sentit une joie intense naître dans sa poitrine. Elle _vivait_. Voldemort n'avait pas gagné et Ginny était de retour parmi eux. Il plaça une main sous sa tête et l'autre sous son dos afin de l'aider à se redresser. Elle tremblait et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Harry... Oh, Harry, j'ai essayé de te dire, quand... l'autre jour... mais je... je ne pouvais pas parler devant Percy. Lucifer… Tu es venu. C'était moi, mais je jure... que je ne voulais pas faire ça... C'est Jedusor qui m'a obligée à... Il m'a imposé son pouvoir et... Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour tuer… cette chose ? Où est Jedusor ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand il est sorti de... de son journal... Je suis tellement désolée !

Lucifer passa une main autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça comme Susan l'avait fait après la pétrification de Noah.

-Tout va bien Ginny, déclara maladroitement Harry. Lucifer a détruit le journal, et le Basilic est mort. Nous devons sortir d'ici, Ron doit être mortellement inquiet, sans parler de ta famille.

Lucifer réalisa soudainement qu'ils devaient avoir disparu depuis des heures. James aurait été mis au courant. Il serait là, à accueillir Harry… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de nouveau la séparation avec son jumeau et les reproches de leur père pour avoir tous deux failli les faire tuer, pour s'être fait blesser et n'avoir pas réussi à le protéger. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir été tué par le venin, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le crochet. Puis il se souvint de sa peine à la pétrification de Noah. Il ne pouvait imposer cette douleur à son meilleur ami. Les prunelles de son jumeau croisèrent les siennes, et le regret luit dans son regard.

-Je vais être renvoyée, se lamenta Ginny tandis que Harry l'aidait à se relever. J'avais tellement attendu le jour où je pourrais enfin entrer à Poudlard... Et maintenant, je vais être obligée de partir... Mes parents vont être furieux...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Lucifer. Voldemort t'a envoûtée. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu s'y laisser prendre.

Il songea à ce qui se serait passé si ç'avait été lui qui avait mis la main sur le journal, s'il lui avait ouvert son cœur pour y déverser la douleur d'être séparé de son jumeau, puis de Noah, et fut pris de nausée.

.

Ils aidèrent la fillette à se mettre debout puis Harry récupéra l'épée et le Choixpeau, et ils rejoignirent Fumseck qui les guida à travers les décombres sinistres. Le Survivant pâlissait un peu plus à chaque pas effectué sur le sol gorgé d'eau. Enfin ils entendirent un bruit de pierre raclée contre le sol. Ils accélérèrent le pas.

-Harry ? lança Ron avec inquiétude.

-Nous sommes là, répondit Lucifer, tentant d'insuffler un peu de force dans sa voix. Ginny et nous allons bien.

Harry avait les lèvres serrées. Ron poussa une exclamation ravie et apparut dans un trou qu'il avait réussi à dégager.

-Ginny ! Je n'osais plus y croire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il tenta de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa, le corps secoué de sanglot. Il lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

-Tout va bien, Ginny, c'est fini. Harry, Lucifer… Est-ce que ça va ?

Ils devaient avoir l'air de cadavres, réalisa le jeune Poufsouffle. Il hocha la tête.

-D'où vient ce oiseau ?

L'attente avait visiblement été insupportable pour Ron, dont les questions affluaient sans cesse.

-Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

-Et l'épée, d'où sort-elle ?

-Il faudrait que nous sortions, s'interposa Lucifer. Je pense qu'il te racontera plus tard, et qu'il n'est pas bon de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit lugubre.

Fumseck apparut devant eux, les yeux luisants. Lucifer hésita, mais Harry prit les devants, l'air soulagé d'enfin pouvoir fuir cet endroit plein d'eau.

-Lockart ? s'enquit-il.

-La bas, répondit Ron joyeusement. Il a perdu la mémoire. Le sortilège d'amnésie a marché à l'envers, et il n'est plus capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Lucifer eut un pincement au cœur avant de se rappeler que Lockart avait failli les faire tous tuer, et pire encore, condamner le Monde Magique, les priver de Harry et surtout, leur ôter leur vie.

-Tant pis, décréta Harry. Nous allons nous tenir les uns aux autres. Ron, prend la main de Ginny. Lockart s'accrochera à son autre main.

Il attrapa Fumseck, et glissa sa paume dans celle de son jumeau, qui sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Il bloqua instantanément ses émotions néanmoins, se souvenant de ce qui s'était produit l'année précédente.

.

Ils s'envolèrent et passèrent par le trou qui dissimulait la Chambre. A peine eurent ils atterrit que les lavabos se remirent en place. Mimi, assise sur une cuvette, se releva et les dévisagea avec stupéfaction alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs.

-Tu es vivant ! s'exclama-t-elle en direction de Harry.

-Je suis le Survivant, répliqua-t-il. Tu es déçue ?

Les joues du fantôme devinrent légèrement opaque.

-Je me disais que nous pourrions partager les toilettes si tu mourais, répliqua-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et rougit, et Lucifer esquissa un sourire. Ron frémit et lança un coup de coude à sa sœur lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir. Ils suivirent Fumseck, s'assurant que Lockart les suivaient.

-Beurk, lança Ron. On dirait que tu as une rivale, Ginny.

Lucifer lui lança un regard de reproche qu'il ne comprit pas. La fillette était profondément secouée et des larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues.

.

Fumseck les mena jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall, et ils s'immobilisèrent devant la porte. La nausée prit soudain Lucifer et il sentit ses jambes vaciller.

-Je crois que je vais aller voir si Noah est réveillé, murmura-t-il.

Harry se retourna, une expression effrontée sur le visage.

-Tu as autant besoin que moi d'aller à l'infirmerie et de parler à des adultes, Lucifer, rétorqua-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas entrer et entendre les reproches de James. Voir Harry être admiré, qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, qu'il lui montre la profondeur de son amour alors que lui ne recevrait qu'indifférence et mépris. La main de son jumeau se referma d'autorité sur son poignet et il poussa la porte du bureau.


	8. La croisée des chemins

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Certes, je suis un retard, mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Mon ordinateur qui m'avait lâchée, y a six mois... Il restait des données dessus. Dont un chapitre primordial pour la troisième année de Lucifer. Et, ce matin, par ennui et frustration, j'ai repris cet ancien compagnon de vie, qui a daigné m'accorder sa lumière durant une heure. Donc ! Bonne nouvelle, toutes les données sont récupérées, et la troisième année arrivera plus rapidement que prévu !**

 **Je vous annonce aussi que Lucifer a trouvé une marraine en la personne de Lerugamine.**

 **Pour mes deux invités :**

 **Lecteur :** Merci beaucoup, et désolée pour l'attente!

 **Adenoide :** Harry se croit superman parce qu'il a été élevé ainsi, en effet, mais peu à peu il se rend compte de ce que Lucifer lui apporte. Je ne sait pas quoi faire du concept d'âme sœurs, surtout dans cette fiction... Il n'existe pas dans le monde originel, et j'ai peur de ne pouvoir le mener sans cliché, alors je dirais que la réponse à ta question est négative. Sept années de tourments pour Lucifer ? Hmm, ça risquerait d'être long et ennuyeux, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien des choses de prévues !

 **Nous arrivons donc à la fin de cette deuxième année. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont un jour posté un commentaire et m'ont encouragé jour après jour à continuer cette histoire. Tous ceux grâce à qui la troisième année est bien avancée.**

 **Merci également aux plus réguliers, pour qui je continue d'écrire. A tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire.**

 **Je posterais une annonce et la troisième année d'ici... Peu, je présume. Juin.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,**

* * *

Les adultes étaient particulièrement nombreux dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, et ils dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivants durant quelques secondes avant que James ne bondisse vers eux. Mrs Weasley, assise devant la cheminée, releva la tête et fut aussitôt auprès de sa fille.

-Ginny !

Les joues striées de larmes, elle entoura sa benjamine de ses bras, suivie de Mr Weasley. James attrapa Harry par les épaules et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Lucifer se recula dans l'ombre, vers le coin de la pièce et observa leurs professeurs. Fumseck avait rejoint un Dumbledore rayonnant et le professeur de métamorphose avait les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, le visage livide.

-Bon sang, Harry ! s'exclama James, coupé par Molly Weasley.

-Vous lui avez sauvé la vie !

Elle lâcha sa fille pour serrer tour à tour les trois garçons dans ses bras, ramenant Lucifer dans l'éclairage. Les yeux de James quittèrent le Survivant pour se poser sur lui et il regretta amèrement de ne pas être invisible.

-J'ai cru vous avoir perdus, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotions. Il a fallu que tu suives ton frère. Encore.

Lucifer lutta contre la nausée et ses mains trouvèrent ses poignets –mais ses ongles parfaitement limés ne pouvaient faire grand-chose-.

-Je suivrais toujours Harry, répliqua-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Son jumeau se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts étincelant d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son père et posa le Choixpeau et l'épée sertie de rubis sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-Que s'est-il passé ? le pressa James, tournant autour d'eux comme un fauve.

Les deux professeurs esquissèrent un sourire, et les garçons échangèrent un regard. On les fit asseoir et Lucifer fixa ses pieds, laissant son frère raconter leur épopée. Et Harry raconta comment ils avaient découvert qu'un Basilic logeait dans l'école, suivit des araignées, comprit que Mimi Geignarde était morte cinquante ans plus tôt.

-C'était Voldemort, murmura le jeune Poufsouffle. Ca ne pouvait être que Voldemort, il avait pris Ginny, et elle le mènerait à Harry, c'était évident.

Sa langue peinait à articuler les mots. Il tombait d'épuisement et d'anxiété et il restait secoué par le combat.

-Très bien. Vous avez découvert la Chambre en violant au passage presque tous les articles du règlement de Poudlard, mais comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de là vivant ?

Harry avait la voix rauque mais ni Ron ni Lucifer ne souhaitaient narrer ce qui s'était passé, aussi expliqua-t-il comment Fumseck était venu à leur rescousse, et, à contrecoeur, révéla le rôle que Ginny avait eu tout au long de l'année. Les sanglots secouèrent de nouveau l'enfant. Il décrivit le combat avec le Basilic, et la destruction du journal que Lucifer avait dissimulé. Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, il y eut un silence durant lequel le rouquin hésita à relever la tête pour regarder les adultes dans les yeux.

-Ce qui est le plus intéressant, commenta Dumbledore, c'est de savoir comment Lord Voldemort a réussi à envoûter Ginny alors que, d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans les forêts d'Albanie. Car Lucifer a raison, il s'agissait de Voldemort.

-Ginny, soupira Mr Weasley avec un ébahissement mêlé de tristesse. Ne te fies jamais à quelque chose dont tu ne peux voir le cerveau. Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de magie noire.

-J-Je ne s-savais pas, hoqueta l'enfant. I-il me répond-dait, et…

-Bon sang, comment a-t-il pu se retrouver en sa possession ? s'exclama James avec rage. Il existe toujours des sorciers qui soutiennent Voldemort, et si je mets la main sur l'un d'entre eux…

Dumbledore leva une main paisible afin de calmer les adultes.

-Voldemort a toujours su envoûter les autres. Il possède une aura remarquable, et j'ai bien peur, James, que vous ne puissiez prouver que celui ayant fourni le journal à Miss Weasley ait eu connaissance de ses pouvoirs. A présent, je pense qu'il est temps pour elle d'aller à l'infirmerie. Demandez à Poppy un chocolat chaud. Il n'y aura pas de poursuite. Ma chère Minerva, les victimes du Basilic se réveilleront bientôt, si ce n'est déjà fait. Je pense que cela mérite un bon festin –oui, même à cette heure-. Voudriez vous aller prévenir les elfes aux cuisines ?

Il sourit gentiment à la fillette, et le respect que Lucifer éprouvait pour le directeur augmenta encore. Ginny et ses parents quittèrent le bureau, ainsi que la tête de maison des Gryffondors, et le professeur se tourna vers les trois garçons.

-Il me semblait vous avoir avertis que si vous enfreignez une nouvelle fois un article, vous seriez renvoyés ?

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis s'aperçut que les yeux bleus de l'homme pétillaient. Il indiqua qu'il n'en ferait bien, puis son regard passa sur eux trois.

-Harry, lança soudain James. Vous étiez dans la Chambre… sous le lac… il y avait de l'eau ?

Le visage de son fils perdit toute couleur à ce souvenir.

-Oui.

L'expression de James s'éclaira, et ses yeux pétillèrent. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Tu es extraordinaire ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Il me semble, déclara Dumbledore, qu'il serait juste de vous accorder à tous les trois une Récompense Spéciale, pour services rendus à l'école.

Lucifer eut un sursaut. Il savait, pour avoir lu de nombreux livres à la recherche d'informations sur l'ancienne salle commune de Poufsouffle, que ces récompenses étaient physiques et la propriété des élèves jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, où elles demeuraient dans la salle des Trophées, témoignage éternel de leurs exploits.

-Seul Harry et Ron la méritent, murmura-t-il, et les mots raclèrent sa gorge.

James ne le regarderait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, récompense ou non, et Pétunia se ficherait de ce trophée. Seul le regard de Noah importait, et Noah l'estimerait quoi qu'il arrive. Il refusait que son père puisse lui reprocher une nouvelle fois de s'attribuer la gloire de son frère. Il anticipait les lettres futures et les sermons, et il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

-Harry a co…

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'écouter, menaça son jumeau. Il y a avait de l'eau, c'est vrai. Sans Lucifer, Ginny serait peut-être morte avant que je n'arrive dans l'antre de Serpentard. Il a détruit le journal, et il m'a aidé à combattre le Basilic.

Le rouquin en resta coi, la bouche sèche. Son frère avait les poings serrés et semblait prêt à ne rien lâcher. Il se tourna vers leur père, brièvement, puis vers Dumbledore, qui souriait largement.

-Les liens fraternels, lorsque les circonstances les laissent être forts, peuvent être particulièrement puissants. Il est bien entendu hors de question que j'écoute Lucifer, qui fait d'ordinaire preuve de plus de clairvoyance. Mais il me semble que l'humilité est une immense qualité des Poufsouffles.

James ne broncha pas et le garçon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Je disais donc, continua le directeur, une Récompense Spéciale, et… oui, deux cent points chacun, pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Les deux maisons venaient de faire un bond immense dans le classement, et James et Harry poussèrent une exclamation de joie.

Ils durent ensuite expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé à Lockart, bien trop silencieux pour que ce soit normal, et Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de montrer son ressentiment.

-Eh bien, je crains qu'il ne faille emmener le professeur Lockart à l'infirmerie, commenta Dumbledore d'un air grave –mais lui non plus ne paraissait pas particulièrement attristé.-

S'attribuer les mérites des autres et les vanter à tout va n'attirait pas que des admirateurs. Ron se chargea de l'homme, et le directeur se tourna vers la famille Potter.

-Je voudrais vous remercier, tous les deux. Seule une loyauté indéfectible de votre part a pu mener Fumseck à venir à votre secours.

Harry et Lucifer échangèrent un regard, partageant le même souvenir. Un lien étrange s'était noué entre eux durant ces quelques heures où ils s'étaient dressés côte à côte contre le Basilic.

-Je suis fier de toi, dit James à son fils en ébouriffant de nouveaux ses cheveux noirs. Tu es peut-être à Gryffondor mais tu as su conserver les qualités des autres maisons.

Plutôt que de paraître heureux, Harry se figea. Lucifer souhaita profondément que Noah soit à ses côtés et songea qu'il aimerait assister à son réveil. Il se leva.

-Professeur, si je puis m'excuser, j'aimerais retrouver Noah… A moins que vous souhaitiez que je reste, bien entendu.

Le regard perçant de Dumbledore parut sonder son âme.

-Je crois que Mr Weber sera ravi de te voir, acquiesça-t-il. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu te souviennes que la détermination et la patience sont aussi des qualités de ta maison. Tu les as toujours honorés jusqu'à présent, et les oublier pourrait te pousser à oublier qui tu es.

Lucifer cligna des yeux. Le directeur lui disait-il implicitement de ne pas perdre espoir ? Avait-il compris qu'il s'empêchait de ressentir la moindre étincelle de bonheur face au comportement de son jumeau de peur de le perdre à nouveau ? Il déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Il continuerait d'essayer. Il tenterait de se satisfaire de cette étincelle dans les yeux verts de son frère.

-Lucifer, le rappela James alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Tu seras le bienvenu dans le Manoir Potter en Août. Et… Albus a raison. Tu honores la maison Poufsouffle.

Il accepta le compliment d'un signe de tête et referma doucement la porte. Noah l'attendait.

* * *

Il poussa discrètement la porte de l'infirmerie. Le Professeur Chourave administrait le philtre à Hermione, tandis que Justin, Colin et Noah s'éveillaient dans les lits, sous l'œil acéré de Mrs Pomfresh. Dans un coin, les parents Weasley tenaient une Ginny encore tremblante, la réconfortaient et l'écoutaient. Lucifer se glissa près du lit de son meilleur ami. L'infirmière lui jeta un coup d'œil, poussa un soupir et inspecta rapidement les hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître sur son visage.

Les pétrifiés paraissaient tous hébétés, et leurs yeux reflétaient des brumes de leur esprit, pourtant ils reprenaient peu à peu conscience. Colin Crivey babillait déjà sur un énorme serpent avec de grands yeux jaunes qu'il aurait voulu prendre en photo, Justin s'inquiétait de ce qui s'était produit ces derniers mois, et Noah… Noah paraissait prendre les explications avec sérénité, mais il était un peu trop agité. Ses yeux clairs croisèrent ceux de Lucifer et il se redressa d'un bond. Il détailla l'accoutrement de son meilleur ami, les traces de sang séché et son visage exténué.

-Tu y es allé, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête entre amusement et horreur.

-Harry y était. Et tu étais pétrifié.

-Oh, Lucifer. Tu es beaucoup trop loyal pour ton propre bien.

Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, une seconde de silence suffit, et les deux garçons tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une étreinte chaude et tremblante. Lucifer savoura la présence vivante de Noah à ses côtés, l'odeur du philtre de Mandragore émanant des pores de sa peau, sa respiration contre son oreille.

-Tu m'as manqué, Noah, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là. Et tu as réussi.

Ils se séparèrent, et le jeune Weber lui fit signe de grimper dans son lit. Son expression paraissait un peu plus vivace, signe que le philtre achevait de faire effet.

-Raconte moi, le pressa-t-il.

A voix basse afin que nul autre n'entende, Lucifer narra avec difficulté les dernières semaines de façon très rapide, puis embraya sur la disparition de Ginny et ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre. Il tint sa langue sur l'aquaphobie de son jumeau, se promettant d'en faire vaguement mention plus tard si le besoin survenait. Noah écoutait, pressait sa main, secouait la tête.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. Pas sans moi.

Lucifer retint une réplique acerbe, conscient que Noah expérimentait la terreur de ce qui aurait pu se passer, la terreur de le perdre que lui-même avait connue durant ses semaines de solitude.

-Sally-Ann a été adorable avec moi, dit-il d'un ton affectueux, désireux d'éclaircir leur humeur. Et les autres se sont arrangés pour ne jamais me laisser seul.

La voix d'Hermione les interrompit, et il eut un sursaut de joie en la voyant réveillée… et fidèle à elle-même. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

-C'est un Basilic ! Il faut absolument se procurer un coq et trouver l'entrer de la Chambre des Secrets, et surtout, fermer les yeux car son regard est mortel ! Et…

-Miss Granger, tout va bien, l'interrompit doucement l'infirmière. Le Basilic a été tué cette nuit… Par nul autre que vos amis et son jumeau.

Au son de sa voix, tous surent qu'elle désapprouvait entièrement les dangers auxquels ils s'étaient exposés, et Lucifer rougit avant de baisser les yeux. Hermione parut se calmer un peu.

Dumbledore pénétra dans l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard et annonça aux jeunes victimes que les cours leurs seraient envoyés durant les vacances afin qu'ils puissent rattraper, mais qu'ils ne subiraient pas d'injustice au niveau du passage dans l'année suivante. Tous parurent soulagés.

-A présent, je vous suggère de rejoindre le festin. Vos camarades doivent vous y attendre.

Il leur sourit, et ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lucifer, qui tenta un sourire maladroit en retour.

-Allons y, déclara Noah en lui attrapant le poignet.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs déserts mais étrangement illuminés par les chandelles, parlant joyeusement, retrouvant la complicité naturelle partagée depuis près de deux ans désormais.

* * *

Jamais Lucifer n'avait connu de tels festins à Poudlard. Tout le monde était en pyjama, réveillé par les directeurs de maison pour célébrer le retour de Dumbledore, des pétrifiés, et la salvation de l'école. Justin s'excusa auprès des jumeaux pour les avoir soupçonnés, et Noah s'enquit sur les dernières semaines.

-Tu as manqué à Lucifer, répondit Sally-Ann. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle le fit sans aucune méchanceté et avec son habituelle naïveté touchante, mais le regard perçant de son meilleur ami sur lui l'embarrassa. Discrètement, Noah lui fit retourner ses poignets et remonta ses manches, inspectant au passage ses ongles désormais très courts.

-Le professeur Chourave m'a fourni une lime, murmura le rouquin. Elle a vu…

-C'est bien. Lucifer, je t'en prie, ne fais plus cela. Même s'il m'arrivait quelque chose… Je veux que tu vives.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais vivre s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? répliqua-t-il à mi-voix.

Il regretta sa question, et le visage de Noah pâlit.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ils se serrèrent mutuellement la main, puis retournèrent à la conversation entre les autres deuxièmes années. Dumbledore se leva et annonça que les examens, en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, avaient été annulés, ce qui fit se lever tout le monde et provoqua une explosion de joie.

Hagrid pénétra dans la Grande Salle à trois heures et demie du matin. A quatre heures, Sally-Ann s'endormit et renversa jus de citrouille et porridge sur sa robe et celle d'Ernie, qui protesta virulemment. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, rougissante, sous les rires affectueux de ses camarades.

-C'est dommage que Poufsouffle arrive en deuxième pour la deuxième fois consécutive, soupira Hannah alors que Gryffondor était annoncée comme maison remportant la victoire.

-Uniquement parce qu'un monstre a menacé l'école et que Ron, Harry et Lucifer l'en ont débarrassé, répliqua sèchement Noah.

Lucifer lança un regard inquiet à son ami, qui lui répondit d'un léger sourire, chaleureux et épuisé.

Ils regagnèrent leur dortoir vers six heures du matin et jouirent de la journée entière pour se remettre. Incapable de dormir malgré son corps fourbu et le marteau frappant sa tête, Lucifer se leva pour observer Noah, de retour dans son lit, qui avait ouvert un livre et tourna ses prunelles claires vers lui en l'entendant approcher.

-J'ai dormi de trop longs mois, plaisanta-t-il. As-tu découvert de nouvelles choses ?

-Pas sans toi.

Un silence s'installa, et Lucifer ouvrit un peu plus les rideaux à baldaquins.

-Allons nous promener, offrit-il.

Noah acquiesça et enfila une robe avant qu'ils ne sortent du dortoir, puis de la salle commune. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, sans but, parlant longuement, de tout et de rien, juste avec la certitude qu'ils étaient de nouveaux réunis.

-Je suis certain de pouvoir t'inviter, cet été, promit Noah. Amène les parchemins, nous pourrons parler à Cygnus Weber.

Lucifer soupira. Il venait à peine de retrouver son meilleur ami, et quelques jours plus tard, ils devraient de nouveau se quitter. Au moins cette fois recevrait-il des lettres, et Noah serait-il en bonne santé. Comment réagirait sa tante ? Savait-elle qu'il avait été déclaré manquant durant quelques heures ? Ou n'avaient-ils prévenu que James, son père, l'autorité de figure sensée être officielle ? Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son jumeau, et le lien qu'il avait senti entre eux dans la Chambre.

-Je sais que tu as peur que ce soit comme l'année dernière, dit doucement Noah, mais je crois que tu vas devoir attendre, voir comment la situation évolue. Et même si Harry te rejetait encore, je serais là, à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive… Tant que je vivrais je t'aiderais.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours, murmura Lucifer. Je suis heureux que tu aies eu le réflexe d'attraper le miroir, dans la bibliothèque. Noah, ne crois pas que je te le reproche, mais…

Son meilleur ami le coupa d'un geste.

-Je sais, Lucifer. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Et malgré ça, on doit vivre. Et quand il se passe quelque chose, on doit vivre. Pour nous. Il faut que tu penses à toi, tu sais. Que tu comprennes que ta vie vaut quelque chose. Il faut que tu apprennes à aimer la vie, à aimer ta vie. Et je t'aiderais à le faire.

L'énième preuve de la loyauté indéfectible de Noah forma une boule dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête sans pouvoir émettre un seul son. Il se contenta de presser son épaule contre la sienne avec force.

Faire leurs bagages pour repartir dans leurs familles parut étrange aux deux garçons cette année là. Ils virent Justin oublier une carte de chocogrenouille et Ernie pester contre un devoir perdu, et songèrent à ces adolescents, trois siècles plus tôt, qui avaient du quitter leurs dortoirs après une tragédie dont nul n'avait pu les sauver. Ils revirent les sinistres pièces vides de l'ancienne salle commune et d'un regard, scellèrent de nouveau cet accord muet de trouver toutes les pièces et tous les rouages, de découvrir ce qui s'était passé en cette année 1574.

* * *

Il croisa Harry sur le chemin de la gare, et les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard timide avant de s'enhardir mutuellement. Les récompenses ornaient désormais la Salle des Trophées, brillant d'argent et d'or.

-Salut, Lucifer. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les vacances ? demanda son frère avec une très légère hésitation.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais rester à Privet Drive, puis chez Noah, si tout va bien… Et…

-Papa t… t'invitera en Août. Nous pourrons… Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'il y a…

Harry s'empêtra dans ses phrases et explications, et Lucifer écarquilla ses prunelles brunes, stupéfait.

-Dis moi, le coupa-t-il avec une appréhension palpable, cet elfe… Est-ce qu'il risque de venir t'importuner de nouveau ?

Son jumeau eut une grimace, et son visage se tordit en deux émotions distincte : l'exaspération et l'horreur. Lucifer recula rapidement, peiné et prêt à s'excuser et à rejoindre Noah.

-Non, répondit pourtant Harry. Tu ne lâches jamais hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il voulait me prévenir de… de ce qui allait se passer cette année. Il s'est très mal débrouillé. En fait… Ecoute, ne t'énerve pas d'accord ? Il appartenait aux Malefoy, et c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a mis le journal dans le chaudron de Ginny.

Une fureur nouvelle naquit chez Lucifer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Ron posa une main sur son bras.

-Ecoute mec, Malefoy a été renvoyé du Conseil, et il est intouchable juridiquement. Tu ne peux rien faire.

-J'ai libéré son elfe, ajouta joyeusement Harry. Il m'en veut terriblement, mais l'expression sur son visage et la joie de Dobby valaient le détour ! Allez, Lucifer, passe à autre chose. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis en sécurité auprès de Papa !

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre mais son jumeau ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Ils arrivaient à la Gare, et Noah attendait son ami devant un compartiment.

-Je vais y aller… Bonnes vacances, Harry.

-Bonnes vacances Lucifer !

Le ton du Survivant était toujours léger et il retourna à sa conversation avec Ginny, mais se retourna pour sourire à son frère. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, réalisa le rouquin. Il ignorait l'effet de ses paroles, et il n'y avait plus chez lui cette indifférence. Leur proximité dans la Chambre semblait avoir éveillé chez son jumeau autre chose.

Il espérait profondément que les vacances d'été et James n'annihileraient pas de nouveau tout ce qu'il tentait petit à petit de construire.

* * *

Le voyage en train s'écoula paisiblement, entre les batailles explosives, les discussions et les plaintes de Sally-Ann, Justin et Lucifer sur le retour dans un monde sans magie. Korrigan lécha à plusieurs reprises la peau de son humain là où les crocs de Basilic avaient menacé de le tuer. Lucifer ne parvenait pas à le calmer depuis son retour de la Chambre, et il avait la sensation que son chat ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement de s'être frotté à un reptile géant. Il avait passé les dernières nuits dans le lit de Noah et crachait dès que son humain esquissait un mouvement brusque.

Le train ralentit, et les jeunes sorciers sautèrent à bas du Poudlard Express. Noah serra rapidement Lucifer dans ses bras.

-A très bientôt ! Je t'écrirais. Prend soin de toi, d'accord ?

-Toi aussi, Noah. Prend soin de toi. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour rattraper…

Son meilleur ami lui sourit, et il se hâta de prendre sa valise et de traverser la barrière magique afin de ne pas faire attendre sa tante trop longtemps.

Elle était devant la voie neuf, plus proche que la fois précédente, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Lucifer la sentit le dévisager. Un soulagement étrange naquit dans sa poitrine, comme si la présence de sa tante relâchait la pression qu'il avait eue à endurer cette année.

-Bonjour tante Pétunia, la salua-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, claqua-t-elle.

Il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux avant de regarder ses chaussures.

-Je n'y ait pas pensé, admit-il. Je devais aider Harry… Je devais aider l'école.

 _Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec le monde de la Magie ? As-tu eu peur ?_

Elle s'éloigna et il dut presque courir pour la rattraper, le cœur aussi serré que lorsque James le rejetait. N'y avait-il aucun adulte qui tenait à lui ? Ne pouvait-il être aimé ? La boule dans sa gorge atteignit une proportion provoquant une douleur intense et il lutta pour refouler ses larmes.

Pétunia lui jeta un regard.

Sa tante s'arrêta devant un café et s'installa à une table. Il s'y assit avec stupéfaction. Dans son panier, Korrigan cracha.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, commenta-t-elle.

-Je le suis, admit-il, fixant toujours ses chaussures.

-Regarde moi.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable. Elle ne dit mot durant longtemps, se contentant d'indiquer au serveur ce qu'elle voulait, et d'enjoindre d'un haussement de sourcil à son neveu de faire pareil. Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence.

-Tu t'es montré altruiste, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, mais il s'agissait indéniablement d'un compliment, et le temps qu'elle prenait avec lui malgré l'heure tardive indiquait qu'elle s'inquiétait, comprit-il. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère.

Implicitement, elle l'autorisait à lui raconter son année et ses soucis. Sans en abuser, car il s'agissait de Pétunia, mais elle tenait à lui, dans une certain mesure. Le poids sur sa poitrine diminua de moitié.

Peut-être, comme l'avait dit Noah, devait il vivre, sans trop se préoccuper de l'avenir. Profiter de l'instant présent et du bonheur lorsqu'il venait.

Et pour le moment, assis dans ce café sentant les viennoiseries françaises en compagnie de sa tante, Lucifer était bien.


	9. Oyez Oyez

C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce la sortie du **tome 3 de Une Lueur dans l'Ombre** , nommé **Devoir de Mémoire** !

Des Notes utiles et un premier chapitre sont déjà disponibles !

En espérant vous y revoir,

Red


End file.
